


Bring Me Back Again

by saylilirose



Series: Extreme Obsession [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Violence, Weapons, blood mention, mature - Freeform, whatelse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylilirose/pseuds/saylilirose
Summary: When had things changed so quickly for them? He just wanted to have a new and honest life. It wasn't meant to be like this...Never...they were supposed to be normal...





	1. Ad incipiam

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun wanted to live an honest life. To protect his adopted brother, Namjoon, that's all he ever wanted. Unfortunately, with the addition of his small little crush. That went down the drain. Real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Enjoy. 
> 
> Welcome back if you're here from Extreme Obsession. <3

Walking back into the house, Seunghyun sighs as he drops his bookbag down on the floor. Walking to the kitchen, he stops as he watches a young boy rushing all around, “You’re back home early.” The boy turns around, “Hyung!” Letting out a small grunt, he looks down, “What are you doing back home early?” “I didn’t feel good. Felt like throwing up, which I did when I got back.” Seunghyun gasps, pulling back, “What?” “I’m fine though, I promise!” “Namjoon, you just said you threw up!” The boy shrugs, “I’m fine though! I made soup! It’s still warm? Do you want some?” The elder shakes his head, “Namjoon, we have to get your health checked. Don’t look at me like that.” Namjoon pouts, “I’m fine hyung. I promise!” The elder shakes his head, “Namjoon, you haven’t been feeling that well for a while. You’ve been getting headaches, fainting spells, and now you’re throwing up!” Namjoon sighs, walking back over to the stove, “I’m fine hyung. I’m just stressed from all of my classes. They’re all demanding since they’re advanced.”

Typing away at this laptop, Seunghyun looks up as his office door opens, “Oh, what are you doing here?” Daesung smiles, “Wanted to bring you this! Small Youngbae sent them over, his wife made them. Congratulations to all of us!” Seunghyun smirks, “Congratulations already? We’ve barely been assigned to our positions.” The other shrugs, setting the container of cupcakes down on the large desk, “Hey we made it! Youngbae said that it was finally time to be who we were meant to be!” Seunghyun snorts, “Meant to be? You’re telling me we spent all that time training in the academy was something I was meant to do?” “You make it sound so bad hyung.” The door opens again, “Hyung? I’m going to head out! Going to the library to find some books.” Seunghyun stands, “Wallet? Phone? ID?” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “I have everything. I’m fine.” Daesung smirks from his seat, “Shouldn’t you put something else on? You’re showing quite a lot of skin there buddy.” Namjoon looks down, “I like it.” Seunghyun’s eyes trace down, “When did ripped jeans and shirts get into fashion? Kids these days. Daesung’s right, go put something else on. Besides, you’re still sick!”

Walking down the streets, Namjoon sighs as he watches all of his surroundings. Couple walking down along together, some people walking their dogs. Parents chasing after children. Letting out a dimpled smile, he reaches out and grabs the door to the library. “Hello! Welcome to the Seoul Public Library! Let us know if you need help!” Namjoon bows at the cheerful women, walking along to his usual spot. “Let’s see.” Setting his book bag down, he reaches in and takes his books out. With reading glasses over his face, he annotates papers, books, types away at his own laptop.

Lost in his little world, he misses the looks given his way. “Namjoon?” Startled, the male looks up, “Oh, hello hyung. How are you?” Seunghyun smiles, “You were missing from class today. I was worried. I told my boyfriend that I’d stay back a little bit to see if I could find you.” Namjoon bows his head, “Sorry for the trouble. You didn’t have to hyung!” The elder shakes his head, sitting down, “It’s fine! He’s busy at the shop anyway.” “Oh! His flower shop! I haven’t had time to visit it yet, I want to get some flowers for Seunghyun—Older Seunghyun-hyung.” Both of them giggle, “I have yet to meet him either. It’s weird now, what if me Seunghyun and your Seunghyun don’t get along?” Namjoon shakes his head, “You’ll get along well! If not for your name, then for your passion of being service workers. He just became a protégé of the current high commissioner, he hopes to be the same one day.” Namjoon smiles, “I’ve also told him about your work as a firefighter! He says he’s glad I have good friends and not “useless ones”. I quote.” The elder chuckles, “I’m glad I have his approval then. You look up to him quite a lot. Jiyong wants to meet you too. He’s going on about when he should prepare a big dinner and all.” Walking back into the large house, Namjoon sighs as he hangs his coat and slips out of his street shoes. “You’re home a bit late.” Looking to the side, the younger sighs, “Sorry hyung. I met up with Seungri.” He giggles, “I had to come up with a nickname because I get you confused nowadays.” Seunghyun stands there with a blank face, “Namjoon. You’re late.” Namjoon sighs, “Hyung—” “You’re late by a whole hour. What have I told you? It’s nearing 9 and you know it becomes dangerous.” “Doesn’t matter, does it? Ryu has more power over everyone. No one would touch us.” Seunghyun scowls, “Kim Namjoon!” The younger steps back, “H-hyung I—” “You know I don’t want anything to do with that anymore.” Shaking his head, the elder turns around, “Good night.”

Namjoon hesitates before reaching out to the doorknob, “Hyung?” Looking around the large bedroom, he steps in when seeing no one. As the door closes behind him, he stops as he hears a loud groan come from the bathroom. He can hear the shower running, “Hyung?” Getting no response, he looks at the closet. “Might as well just set his clothes out I guess.” Stepping into the closet, he walks around, grabbing a clean set of underwear and pajamas before heading back out. Dropping the clothes onto the large bed, he hums as he drops himself onto it. Reaching over, he grabs the remote next to him and turns back to the television. “Today in SEOUL NEWS…”

Seunghyun sighs as he turns the water off. The hot water was able to calm down the soreness from his constant training and allowed him to feel more relaxed. Opening the cubicle, he reaches out and grabs his towel, patting his face dry before wrapping it around his waist. Slipping into his slippers he sighs as he walks out of the bathroom. “Namjoon?” The boy looks away from the television, “Good shower hyung?” “What do you need?” Namjoon sighs, “I’m sorry okay? I didn’t think it would be that big of a thing.” The elder shrugs, “Look Namjoon, Ryu still looks after you. That’s your life at this point. You just turned 19. It’s not like I can do much anyway, you’re barely away from being a full adult.” He walks over to his vanity, grabbing a smaller towel and running it through his hair, “Is that all?” Namjoon bites his lip as he nods his head. “Very well. Head out, shower and head to sleep. If you say you’re feeling better, then you can head down to class tomorrow.” “Hyung—” “Goodnight Namjoon.” Defeated, Namjoon lets out another sigh as he stands and heads out of the large bedroom. Seunghyun drops his shoulders in defeat, “How I do I keep you from that world Namjoon? You make it so difficult.”

Throwing his clothes into the hamper, Namjoon mumbles to himself, “Ridiculous. He takes everything so serious for nothing!” He groans, pulling at his hair as he walks back out of the closet and into his bathroom. “Nothing bad’s going to happen, yet he still acts as if I’m a stupid little kid.” Stepping into the shower, he sighs as the hot water hits his muscles, his anger and stress subsiding for the few moments. “How do I get him to see that everything will be fine?” Namjoon sighs, “He can’t even trust me going outside for a couple of hours.”

If only they knew peace wouldn’t last long.

 

* * *

 

Ryu sighs, “And? What do you want me to do about it? Seunghyun’s decided to leave. That’s it Namjoon.” The boy sighs, “Okay, I get that. But abeoji, don’t you think you can talk to him? Tell him to let me live a normal life too? He’s so overprotective about me!” Ryu sighs, “Have you ever really thought why he is the way he is?” Namjoon pouts, “No. But I just think it’s a bit overbearing, yesterday he got mad because I got home a bit late from the library.”

The elder sighs, “Namjoon. Seunghyun’s a tough kid. Be it from my training or the academy, that kids been through enough. He had to see his parents and sister be killed in front of him from people like us. For a deal that wasn’t even worth the kill. For a deal that would have ended in him and his sister be sold to groups like us. For some bad drugs.” He looks out of the large window in front of him, “Kid was hooked on drugs for a while too, trying to find some sort of escape. When he got to me, he begged, that boy begged for me to help him.” A deep breath comes out, “Begged to help him get rid of all the memories of the family that left him alone. The family that put him last.” Ryu hums, turning around, “Namjoon. If he’s protective, it’s because he doesn’t want you to be like him. He wants you to have a good memory of your new life. Not like he did. He can’t even have good memories, because the first thing I had to do to him was electric therapy. So, he would get rid of his urges to shoot up.” Namjoon looks down at his hands, “A-abeoji…” Ryu sighs, “Namjoon, he just wants the best. When he came to me when he turned 20, that boy got on his knees for the second time in his life, begged for my forgiveness. He said that he had disappointed me for using him. That he wanted to leave this lifestyle, wanted to try to become a better man. Not have to deal drugs or have to kill anyone.” Namjoon hums, nodding along. “Namjoon. That boy loves you like you’re his brother. If anything would happen to you, he’d lose his damn life over it. It’s been three years since he left, two years since you came. Let him help have a chance at helping another person who was just like him in the past.”

Seunghyun smiles as he bows to his superior, “You’re doing great Choi. Just a little bit more tweaking, and you may just have my position in no time.” “Ah, sunbaenim! Please don’t say that! I still have a lot to learn!” The old man waves a hand, “You take into consideration a great amount of detail! That’s very good for a young protégé! I made a good decision in choosing you.” Seunghyun smiles, “I will try to do my best!”

Youngbae whistles, “Look here! The man of the hour shows up again!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “How are we officer Dong?” The other chuckles, “Back from patrolling and now relaxing my dude!” Daesung steps out from a door, “Ah, Hyun-ah! I need you to look over this report! You’re good at proofreading and stuff.” Seunghyun puts a hand into the air as he drops down at his desk, “What’s in on today?” “Interrogation of manslaughter suspect.” Seunghyun nods, leaning up and opening the folder, “What’s the cause of the charge?” Daesung grunts as he falls on the seat across Seunghyun’s desk, “Victim was a 50-year-old widow, he’s the stepson. We’re thinking that he was trying to steal money from her due to being a junkie.” The elder raises his eyebrows, “Wow, okay.” Looking down at the paper, he grabs a pen before beginning to read the papers in front of him.

Skipping around, Namjoon giggles, “It’s really nice though! I can never grow any plants! My last cactus died about a week after I got it.” Jiyong chuckles, “Did it now? Did you give it water?” Namjoon gasps, “Hyung! I’m not dumb! Of course, I gave it water! It’s just—” “You forgot to give it sunlight?” “Bingo!” Jiyong chuckles, walking back around the large counter, “Well, you’re welcomed to look around and grab any plant you want! I’ll help you take care of it!” Namjoon smiles, watching as younger Seunghyun walks around and stands behind Jiyong, leaning his head onto Jiyong’s shoulder, “Pretty green thumbs, you should look at our apartment.” Jiyong blushes as the younger male kisses his cheek, “It looks much better than when I first moved in. I’ll tell you that.”

Swinging his feet back and forth, Namjoon hums excitedly around his lollipop as he looks down at his phone. Swiping across the screen, he takes the candy out of his mouth, “Hyungie! Are you heading home now?” Seunghyun chuckles, “Depends Joon-ah. Are you wanting to have lunch out? Your classes are over, so we can either have lunch out or go home and make some.” Namjoon looks up, “Actually hyung…where are you right now?” “I’m nearing the university why?” “Ah, then head down the small road at the little market! You can meet Seungri and his boyfriend!” “Namjoon, I don’t need to meet—” “Hyung, please! That way you don’t have to worry about when I stay out!” “Fine, fine. Send me the full address then.”

Clapping his hands, Namjoon jumps off the table, “Hyung! You’ll finally get to meet my hyung! He’s on his way now!” Seungri turns around from watering a vase of flowers, “Is he? Namjoon! We’re not presentable!” The younger giggles, “You’ll be fine hyung. Both you and Jiyong-hyung are very pretty.” Jiyong scoffs, “Me pretty? Yes, I believe that. That one? He’s as pretty as your dead cactus.” He whispers jokingly, “I’m only with him because of his money. Learn from example kiddo.” “Hey! I can hear you!” Jiyong yells out as the other begins to chase him around, “Silly hyungs.”

Tapping away at his phone, Seunghyun sighs as he unbuckles his seatbelt, “Answer now you little brat.” Namjoon’s ringtone pings out.

_“Come in! Straight ahead. We’re at a small table. We have tea!”_

Shaking his head, Seunghyun reaches over to the glove compartment, grabbing his wallet and gun, and badge. “Still can’t be careful around these parts.” Clicking the car remote, he waits for the chirp, telling him the car is locked and secured. Looking up at the sign, he snorts, “Little Dragon’s Flowers. Couldn’t have been such a cheesy name.” Reaching in front of him, he opens the glass door and walks in, looking around through his sunglasses. “Hyung!” Seunghyun feels relief, watching as Namjoon shoots out of his chair and runs over to him, “Hi hyungie!” “Hello Joon-ah, you still act as if you’re 16.” Namjoon smiles, putting the lollipop in his hand back into his mouth, “You love me either way.”

“It’s very nice to meet you hyung. Namjoon here has been on and on about you, but you never seemed like a real person.” Seungri bows at the elder as he sits down, “Has he now? Good things I hope?” The other nods, “He said you’re already in training to become a high state official!” Everyone looks over as Jiyong walks over, a tray in his hand, “Sorry I took long! I couldn’t find the rose tea Joonie likes.” _Seunghyun feels as his oxygen supply is taken away. Behind his dark sunglasses, his eyes dilate as they look at the angelic man in front of him. ‘He’s so beautiful.’_ Namjoon poke his cheek, “Hyung-ah?” Seunghyun snaps out of his trance, “H-huh?” The younger chuckles, “Yongie-hyung asked if you wanted some sugar?” Seunghyun looks over, Jiyong is smiling at him as he waits, “Oh, uh yes. Two teaspoons please.” Jiyong giggles, “Sure! No problem!” Namjoon looks at Seunghyun carefully, his eyes tracing all over the elder’s figure.

 _Tapping foot against the floor quickly, four taps per second. Hand rubbing over his thigh slowly. Wet spots, hands sweaty. Breathing a bit slower, as if trying to calm himself._ He squints his eyes, “Hyungie, it’s rude to have sunglasses on when in front of guests.” Seunghyun turns to look at the younger, “You—” The elder sighs before shaking his head and reaching up to his face. Seungri and Jiyong look at each other in curiosity, why did the officer not want them to see his eyes? Putting the glasses down, the elder looks up, reaching over, “Ah, thank you.” Jiyong’s eyes widened immediately. _This man…not he’s not a man. He’s a god! His face is sculpted to perfections. Not to mention, his uniform helped shape his structure. Is it bad he’s checking the other out? With Seungri next to him?_ Namjoon smiles into his teacup, _Jiyong, just as Seunghyun. Breathing slowed down. Small, sharp breaths through his small cute nose. The hand on top of the table is tapping fingers, three down and two not touching at all._ Listening carefully _,_ Namjoon’s smile deepens, _Two taps per second, only with his toes._

Namjoon leans on his hand, “He is actually. If it wasn’t for him, my clumsy self would already be in so much trouble. So, he is a hero!” Seungri nods, “Hyung? How is the academy? Do you think it’s different than what I had to do with my training?” Seunghyun hums, “Well, I can’t say for sure. But you have to have a lot of training to move quickly too no? I think the only difference is that you don’t have to do as much paperwork as I do.” Seungri chuckles, “Usually have someone else do that for me.” The elder nods with a small, fake smile, “I have to do mine and the other’s paperwork. Everyone always turns to me now.” Jiyong looks over, “You’re a protégé aren’t you? I can see why.” Seunghyun tilts his head, “You can see why?” “Mhm, you’re at the top of the hierarchy. Everyone’s going to try to impress their own bosses if they ask you for help, I’m assuming. You’re under the high commissioner right?” “Yeah. He says that I may be the one left in charge after him.” Jiyong nods, “There can only be one at a time right?” The elder nods, “I’d have most authority and power over any crimes I oversee.” Seungri claps, “That’s amazing hyung! I’m sure you’ll get the job!” Namjoon jumps up and onto Seunghyun’s lap, “Of course he will! He’s Choi Seunghyun!”

Dropping his keys into the key bowl, Seunghyun yawns, and stretches, “If you need me don’t. I have to head down to another meeting during lunch. Want me to make you anything?” Namjoon shakes his head as he walks over to the couch, “No, I’ll order something.” Seunghyun nods, “Got it. Wake me up at 3?” “Will do! Have a good nap hyung! Dream of me!” The younger only hears a snort as the other walks upstairs.

Looking at the screen, Namjoon sighs as he goes back to earlier. “Jiyong-hyung seemed to have felt _something_ about Seunghyun. Now…will either of them act on it?” Huffing, he turns to lay on his back, “Seungri’s also in the way I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

Taking a sip of his tea, Namjoon bites his lip, “Hyung? What’s wrong?” Seunghyun lets out a muffled groan, “Head hurts.” Namjoon sighs, getting up from his seat and walking over to a cupboard, “Do you want some rose tea? Or do you want some chamomile with honey?” A muffled response comes out, “Hyung, I can’t hear you.” The elder lets out another groan of pain, looking up at the younger boy, “Death. Give me death.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “I can’t really let you go now hyung. I still need your mentoring. Give me a year or so.” Seunghyun snorts, “Brat.” Giggling, the younger shakes his head and walks over with a cup in his arms, “Here. Do you want me to go out and buy some medicine?” The elder shakes his head, “No. I think I should be fine, thank you though sweetie.” Namjoon preens at the name given to him, “How about some soup?”

Throwing more vegetables into the large pot, Namjoon sighs as he looks behind his shoulder. Seunghyun is not on the couch, dead asleep due to his fatigue and stress getting to him. The elder had come home at dawn, trying not to wake Namjoon up, only to find the boy asleep on the couch himself. A knock on the door makes Seunghyun mumble quietly, “Not yet Sung-ah, let me get that one first.” Namjoon giggles to himself before rushing over to the front door, “Ah, you came!”

Jiyong smiles as he walks into the house, “How is he? You said he was sick.” Namjoon nods, taking the bag the elder has in his hands, “He passed out on the couch a couple of minutes ago. I’m making some soup to get his energy back up.”  Jiyong nods, hanging up his coat on the hanger in front of him, “How long has he been like this?” Namjoon walks over to the dining table, watching as Jiyong walks over to the elder sleeping on the couch, “He looks a little bit paler than I first time I saw him. It must be hard having such a tough job.” “You think? I think hyung just needs a little love in his life.” Jiyong jumps back, walking over to the boy back at the stove, “He’s single?” Namjoon bites back his smirk, “Yep.” He pops the P at the end, “He’s as lonely as I am. His only girlfriend as far as I know has been his bed.” Jiyong lets out a small noise, “B-But he’s handsome…a-and his job is stable!” Namjoon looks up into Jiyong’s eyes, “Do you know anyone that could be interested?” Jiyong blushes, “N-No! B-But I’m pretty sure he won’t have trouble with that!” Namjoon shrugs, “You know. I think hyung might be interested in someone actually…” “Huh?” Namjoon continues, swirling the pot, “But it looks like that person is already with someone.” “Oh…” Jiyong looks around, “Where are the bowls? I brought some porridge.” The younger points in a direction, “I like him.” Jiyong stops, “Huh?” Namjoon turns and looks at the elder, “I like him Yongie. But I’m worried he won’t feel the same way.” Biting his lip, Jiyong turns back around and reaches up into a cupboard, “I-I’m sure he wouldn’t mine it Namjoon-ah. So long as you know he likes men.” The elder turns around, shrugging and giving the other a smile, “You can always come ask me for advice if you want.” Namjoon watches with a smirk as the elder moves around, ‘How he does like him back.’

Seunghyun groans, “Go away Sung-ah…I don’t want to read another paper…” A small giggle makes his open his eyes. That wasn’t Daesung. And it definitely wasn’t Namjoon either. “Hi hyung? Are you awake now?” Jiyong is kneeling next to him, “Jiyong? What? When?” Loud clapping makes both of them look over, “Hyung, get up! Jiyong-hyung made some porridge for you!” Seunghyun sits up quickly, startling Jiyong as he rushes over to Namjoon. “Namjoon what the hell? I told you I was fine!” Namjoon smiles innocently, “Well, you didn’t look like it. Jiyong-hyung makes some really good porridge for when one is sick! Go wash up! And fix your hair.” Seunghyun grunts as he walks away, Namjoon laughs as he notices one hand come up to the elder’s hair, bringing down hairs that are sticking up. Jiyong walks back over, “Is he okay?” Namjoon nods, “Yeah, it’s just he doesn’t like me inviting anyone over. You’re the first person that’s seeing where he and I live besides our abeoji.” Jiyong tilts his head, “Why not?” Namjoon smiles, “Seunghyun-hyung didn’t have the best childhood, so he’s overprotective. But it’s a way of showing he cares.”

Taking a spoonful of porridge Namjoon looks in front of him amused. Seunghyun and Jiyong are sitting next to each other, not moving an inch. Both of them just stare at their food. “So, are you not going to eat? Hyung are you that sick?” Seunghyun looks up, “N-No! J-Just—” He trails off, grabbing a spoon and going straight to the soup. “It’s good Namjoon. You’ve improved. You’re learning quickly sweetie.” Jiyong purses his lips, taking his own soup and taking a sip of soup too, “This is good Namjoon. You said you didn’t know how to cook.” Namjoon smiles, “I don’t. I just watched some videos. Seunghyun does most of the cooking.” Jiyong nods, his eyes still peering down at his food. Seunghyun grabs his tea, taking a sip, “The porridge is good. It’s good you know how to cook Jiyong-ssi.” Jiyong blushes, “I’m glad. I-I didn’t know what you liked and Namjoon wasn’t helpful either.” The younger giggles, “Hyung likes whatever pretty people make. Hyorin-noona sent some really good cupcakes a couple of days ago. He ate them really quick!”  Seunghyun kicks the other under the table, a quick glare makes Namjoon bite the pain away.

Namjoon hums a song to himself, “Kim Namjoon. Explain yourself.” Looking up, Namjoon’s smile fades away, “Hyung…I didn’t know what to do.” “That doesn’t mean you can give our address out like this either. You know Ryu bought this house for us to be safe in.” Namjoon looks back at the sink, “It’s not like you don’t like it anyway.” Seunghyun furrows his eyebrows, “What are you on about?” “You like him. It’s as simple as that.” The elder sighs, throwing his head back, “Namjoon. It doesn’t matter, he’s not single. I’m not getting in between that either.” “Guys?” Both of them turn around, “Oh, hyung?” Jiyong bows his head, “Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering where the bathroom was?” Namjoon smiles, “Hyung will show you! Hyung? Go on.” Both Seunghyun and Namjoon stare at each other, having a staring contest before the elder sighs and walks off, “This way.”

“You can use this one. The one downstairs is being remodeled since Namjoon decided to break the shower.” Jiyong giggles, “Thank you hyung.” Seunghyun nods, “I’ll let you be then.” Walking away, Seunghyun sighs as he walks back down the staircase. “Oh, you came back down.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “What did you think was going to happen?” Namjoon shrugs, “Probably you taking the chance to tell him you like him.” Rolling his eyes again, Seunghyun shakes his head, “No Namjoon. End of discussion.” The younger huffs, “You’re annoying.” “You’re a brat.” Namjoon whines, “Hyu-un-g!” Seunghyun shakes his head, “No Namjoon, enough. Also, have you done your studying? You have exams coming up soon.”

Jiyong bites his lip as he stands behind a wall near the stairs, “Hyung! I don’t want to study! I’ve been reading too much!” “And? You’re trying to become a doctor! Get used to it buddy!” “Hyung!” “Don’t hyung me! Get going! I’ll tell Jiyong-ssi that you’re being a good boy and studying like you’re supposed to be!” “You’re boring. Now I see why you have no girlfriend.” Jiyong bites his giggles back as he hears the elder struggling to respond, “You brat you’re lucky I let you live with me!” “Sorry, hyung! Can’t hear you over all of my textbooks!” Seunghyun screams, “You brat! Wait until I get my hands on you!” Shaking his head, Jiyong finally decides to begin walking back down, “Oh?” Namjoon and Seunghyun stop, frozen as Jiyong comes to the final step, “Oh...I... we…this…” Seunghyun gets off the floor, off of Namjoon and stands back up. “Anyway. Jiyong-ssi, Namjoon has to get back to studying so…” Jiyong smiles, holding back his laughter, “I understand. Namjoon, study hard okay? Fighting!” Namjoon kneels and nods, “Will do!” Standing up, he walks over and hugs the elder before disappearing. Jiyong smiles at Seunghyun before walking to the entrance, “You’re doing a good job with him.” Seunghyun gives out a small smile, “I would hope so. Kid’s been through enough, I hope he becomes a good man.” Jiyong hums as he puts his coat on, “Well, he had a good role model.” Both of them look into each other’s eyes, “You’re a good man Seunghyun-ssi.” Leaning up, Jiyong pecks the other’s cheeks before turning around, “I hope you get better hyung!” Before the elder can move, Jiyong rushes out of the house. A hand comes up to his cheek, Seunghyun tracking over the lingering feeling of the younger’s lips. “I—”

“You’re whipped,” Namjoon yells as he runs away from a flying shoe. Seunghyun couldn’t help but bite his lip as he took Namjoon’s words. The boy wasn’t wrong anyway. Choi Seunghyun likes a man. A man named Kwon Jiyong. But that man was already taken. So, it didn’t matter.

Walking into this bedroom, Seunghyun sighs as he walks over to his closet. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he sighs as he sees a familiar number and name, “Hello, Officer Choi speaking.” “Seunghyun. Congratulations! You’ve officially been named as the new high commissioner!” Seunghyun gasps, “Huh? Excuse me, sir?” A loud chuckle rings out, “Seunghyun-ah, get down to the office as soon as possible! Commissioner Kang has decided to retire ahead of time and has chosen you as his replacement.”

Namjoon looks up as Seunghyun comes into his bedroom, “Hyung I am studying see!” Seunghyun shakes his head, “Joonie.” Namjoon sits up, looking as the elder smile widely, “What happened?” “I’m getting sworn in as the new high commissioner.” Namjoon gasps, “Oh my god! You’re not joking are you?!” The elder shakes his head, “Oh my god hyung! Congratulations!” The younger runs over, jumping on the elder, “This is great! You’re great!”

Without thinking, Namjoon reaches up, pulling Seunghyun into a kiss. Both of them freezing as they realize what’s happening. The younger male pulls back, looking down, “I’m sorry hyung. I-I didn’t realize.” Seunghyun stays silent, “Y-You—” Namjoon shakes his head, “Hyung, you don’t have to say anything. Don’t you have to go get ready for—” “Namjoon, look at me please.” The younger shakes his head, “Hyung…please go get ready. I have to study—” He gasps as hands make him look up, “Tell me Namjoon.” Namjoon sighs, “Hyung…I just don’t want to disappoint you. I-I always said I liked girls and all…and for me to like you out of nowhere.” Seunghyun sighs, “You idiot. I don’t care if you like whatever you like, so long as you’re not fucking a dog.” The elder hugs the younger, pecking the top of his head, “Seriously though, don’t fuck any dogs. I don’t approve of furries or beasties.”

Seungri hums as he listens to his phone, “Give hyung our congratulations then!” “Will do! Thank you hyung!”

Scowling, he looks at the male on the bed, “You hear that?” Jiyong whimpers, “S-Seungri please…” “Your little cute crush got promoted. Aren’t you happy for him?” Jiyong whimpers, hiding back his pain as his hair is pulled harshly, “You’re afraid of saying my name now huh?” The elder screams as he’s thrown to the floor, “Say it goddamit!” “Seunghyun please! Just stop this! I only love you!” “Do you now? Is that why you’re so obsessed with him? Your phone is so full of research.” Jiyong shakes his head, “I-I was just trying to look out for Namjoon! I never knew of Seunghyun!” He screams as another slap meets his face, “You met him, in his house. I tracked you Jiyong. What the hell do you want me to think of you now?!” “S-Seunghyun, please. Namjoon called me! He said he was sick!” Seungri laughs, shaking his head, “You want me to believe that? What now Jiyong? Huh?” Jiyong shakes, looking up, “Seunghyun…please you’re the only one I have left! Don’t do this!” “You wonder why you’re so alone Jiyong. You ever think you’re the reason of your loneliness? Your mother killed herself. Your dad left you and your sister right after. And your sister? Sold herself for money and got killed because of it. I’m starting to think it was all because of you.” Jiyong whimpers, “Don’t say that…please…” Seungri scoffs, “If you weren’t such a cheating bastard, then we would be having this problem.”

Pulling back, Jiyong takes a large breath as gets oxygen back into his system, “S-Seunghyun please!” The younger laughs, “You can take a bit more can’t you?” Jiyong struggles again as his head is pushed back into the cold icy water, “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8—” “Hah! Hah! Seunghyun please! I’m sorry! I didn’t cheat on you! I promise!” “That’s what they all say.”

 

* * *

 

Namjoon smiles as he walks into the small flower shop, “Hyung!” Jiyong jumps, startled at the loud voice. “We’re closed today.” Namjoon stops, frowning at how soft Jiyong’s voice comes out, “Hyung? You’re closed? You’re never closed.” Jiyong shrugs, not turning around from the large sink where he washes come of the empty pots. “Hyung?” Jiyong sighs, “Namjoon, we’re closed today. I don’t feel good—What are—” Namjoon’s hands drop down in shock, “Jiyong…what…what is this?!” Jiyong looks down, “I-I made him mad. I deserved it.”

“Namjoon stop! You said you wouldn’t! Stop!” “I can’t leave you like this! I can’t believe he did this to you!” Jiyong shakes his head, trying to get his hands out of the younger’s grip, “Let go! Namjoon!” “Fine.” A small yelp comes out of the elder as he falls to the floor, “Hyung. Remember I had to do this.” Jiyong looks up, fear coming into his eyes, “Wait, Namjoon what are you—” He goes silent and a loud slam his head as Namjoon brings a small pot over his head, dropping it with full force onto top of Jiyong. Limp and silent, Jiyong’s body goes over Namjoon’s shoulder as he walks out of the back of the small store. “There we go.” Setting him into the back of his car, Namjoon takes a final look at the unconscious male before rushing over to his side and getting in. “Now let’s just hope Ryu is able to bail me out of this when he gets Seunghyun to rush over.”

Ryu looks at the male on his infirmary bed, “Namjoon what the hell is this?” “Abeoji don’t be mad, please. But I need you to call Seunghyun. He’ll make this easier to explain.” Namjoon looks at the other with a pleading look, “Please?” The elder sighs shaking his head, “Namjoon I’m barely in my 40’s and you’re making me feel like I’m old and done for.” Watching as the old man walks out, Namjoon sighs in relief, “Don’t worry Jiyong. You’ll be in better hands now. You’ll be with Hyung and me.” He leans down, pecking the sleeping male.

Yawning, Seunghyun groans as he hears his phone go off, “What?” “Since when did you not care about my calls?” “Abeoji! I’m so sorry! I’m dying to sleep right now.” A loud hum meets him, “Look Seunghyun, I think we may have some trouble with Namjoon. He brought someone over, all beat up and unconscious. Get over here quickly.” Seunghyung stands, rushing to get his belongings together, “Is Namjoon okay?! He’s not hurt is he?” “No, he’s fine. But he said it’d be easier to explain everything when you were here.” Seunghyun bows as he walks out of the office, with his new position, no one questioned why he left at random times. No questions ever made it to him, which he was glad for.

Running in, he sighs as he sees Namjoon eating some snacks on the floor in his old bedroom, “Are you hurt?! Sick?!” He pulls Namjoon up into his arms, checking to see if he’ll find any injuries. “No, hyung. I’m fine.” The elder sighs, pulling Namjoon into his arms, “You had me worried.” Pecking the top of his head, Seunghyun pulls back, “What happened?” Namjoon takes a deep breath, “You might want to have some tea first.” The elder tilts his head, “Namjoon, what is going on?” Both of them look over as a knock interrupts them, “Sir?” A young female walks in, “Your guest is awake now. He’s asking where he is.” Namjoon looks at Seunghyun with a small smile, “Here we go then.”

Jiyong shakes his head, “No thank you. Can you please just tell me where I am?” The nurse sighs, “Sir, if I could please let me tend your wounds first. They’re still fresh and you could get infected if I—” “No thank you. I want to leave. I don’t know what this place is.” He looks around, curling more into himself as his eyes trace around. There’s a lot of bed, it looks like a small emergency room, but the walls say otherwise. It’s as if it’s a large bedroom built for its current usage. Random injured men and woman are sitting here and there, being tended by other nurses and people not dressed like nurses. He was scared, even more than when he had made Seungri mad. Looking over, he bites his lip as an older man walks up to the side of his bed, “I’m Chang Ryu. I supposed you’re confused as to where you are.” Jiyong hesitates but nods, “I-I don’t remember anything…Last I was, was in my flower shop…” The male nods, “I see. Well…” Jiyong gaps, “Namjoon?! Seunghyun?!” Namjoon runs over, taking the instruments the nurse had in a tray quickly, “Hyung! I told her to treat your wounds! You could get really sick if we don’t help them heal!” Jiyong winces as Namjoon pulls him closer, watching as the boy rushes to put gloves on his hands.

Seunghyun stays frozen from his spot, looking at Jiyong with anger and worry. The male was sitting there, looking more broken than ever. His left eye was swollen, purple and closed. Seunghyun was sure the male couldn’t see out of it at all. The rest of his face was bruised. His throat had deep red and purple fingerprints. And if anything about his posture said anything, Seunghyun was sure that there had to be more wounds on the younger’s body. Seunghyun’s stomach dropped, what if Jiyong had been abused? _Sexually abused too?_ Taking a deep breath, the official walks over, bowing as Ryu turns to look at him. “You made it.” Seunghyun sighs, “Abeoji, what happened? Namjoon hasn’t said anything yet.” Both of them look back as Namjoon works on a wincing Jiyong, “Do you know him?” Looking at Ryu, the younger nods, “Yes. He’s Namjoon’s friends' boyfriend. I cannot tell you why he’s here like that, however. Seems…really extreme.” Jiyong looks over as he sees a male dressed in all black walk over to Ryu and Seunghyun, bowing at the two, “Sir, we need your presence at the parlor near the outskirts. We have intel that someone is trying to sell our sides out.” Jiyong swallows as he looks at Seunghyun looking at the older man, “Abeoji, that sounds too dangerous for you to go. We have no intel if it’s a setup for you.” “Well, what do you suppose we do? We have to many injured right now.” Namjoon pulls the elder to look down, “Aigo, look at this. Your eye is going to have to be looked at carefully.” He turns to the older woman, “Can you go get me warm packs? Not hot, just warm.” “Right away master.” Looking at Namjoon, Jiyong hesitates before speaking, “N-Namjoon where are we?” “We’re somewhere safe. Don’t worry.” Jiyong takes his hands out of Namjoon’s, “Namjoon where are? I’m scared _please_.” The younger sighs, “Hyung, calm down. We’re just trying to help you.”

Seunghyun sighs, “Just do it like that. That way I don’t have to attend another funeral.” Ryu laughs, “Aigo, you’re still a brat aren’t you my boy?” The younger huffs, “Be careful abeoji. I will wait for you until your return tonight.” The old man hums, patting the male, “Yeah, yeah. You three, let’s go.” Looking after his elder, Seunghyun lets out another sigh of despair, “Please be safe.” Feeling a poke on his side, the elder turns his head, “Hyung…he won’t speak.” Turning his body fully around, Seunghyun’s figure softens as he watches a crying Jiyong. Making his way over to the bed, he sits on the bed softly, “Jiyong-ssi…” The male looks over, red swollen eye looking up at him, “S-Seung—” He stops, crying harder as he goes to say the name out loud. The elder furrows his eyebrows, “Jiyong-ssi?” The younger whimpers, “H-hyung... where am I? Can I go home please?” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong-ah, what happened? Why are you like this?” Jiyong shakes his head, “I-I fell when I was moving pots around…” Seunghyun purses his lips, “Jiyong…we both know pots don’t create finger marks around someone’s throat.” Jiyong’s hand’s rush to cover his throat, “I-I—We just got into a small fight…that’s it.” The elder sighs, “Namjoon.” The boy walks over, looking at the other carefully. “Breathing rapidly. Hand finger tapping against the back of his palm, three times per second. Biting his lip off and on as we speak.” Jiyong looks up at Namjoon with fear, “W-what are you doing?” Namjoon shrugs, “Paying attention to detail.” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong, what happened?” The other shakes his head, “It’s between Seung—Between my boyfriend and me.” Namjoon grunts, “Fine then. Seunghyunie, let’s grab some lunch? After we drop him off that is.”

Taking a puff of his cigarette, Seunghyun turns the wheel again. Namjoon is munching on some fries next to him. Jiyong sits in the back seat, looking at Seunghyun’s profile carefully. Tapping the cigarette, the elder brings it back to his mouth. “Alright. We’re here. If you want, Namjoon can walk in with you.” Jiyong bites his lip, not knowing what to say. Namjoon grunts, getting out of the car. Seunghyun continues to use his cigarette, trying his best to ignore the eyes he feels on him. Jiyong takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to finally speak. “If he asks, just make sure to tell him that Namjoon held you up. Be safe Jiyong-ssi.” Seunghyun’s deep voice and words make Jiyong feel disappointed. In himself. Why couldn’t he just spill the truth? “Hyung, let’s go, Seungri’s already walking out of the apartment.” Jiyong gasps as he’s pulled out of the car, Namjoon looking at him, “Let’s go. I’ll talk to Seungri.”

Bowing, Namjoon smiles softly, “Sorry I kept him hyung. I was worried. I can’t believe he wasn’t more careful!” Seungri hums, “Well, it’s nice you took him to get looked at.” Namjoon lets out a fake scoff, “I had to! I walked in as he dropped another pot on himself!” Looking at Jiyong, Seungri nods, “He’s quite clumsy sometimes. Worse than you Joon-ah.” The boy lets out a fake giggle, “Is he now?” Jiyong stays silent, opting to walk behind Seungri instead, “Namjoon, it’s time for you to go, don’t you think? I have to get dinner started for him too. I’m sure he’s tired and wants to rest.” Namjoon smiles again, “I see. Well, _have a good night hyung.”_ The boy bows, turning around and getting back into Seunghyun’s car. Sighing, the boy looks ahead of him, “Let’s go.” Seunghyun hums, “I’ll drop off you at home. I have to head back to headquarters. I’m worried about abeoji.”

“Call me if anything happens okay? Call my real phone, not the burner like last time. I had a near heart-attack when I thought it was abeoji.” Namjoon snorts, “Yes, yes _daddy_. I know, I know.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Shush it. Study, eat dinner, shower, and sleep. Okay?” Namjoon nods, helping the elder put his coat on, “Be careful too okay?” He leans up, pecking the elder on the lips, “I want you home. I better see you passed out on the couch tomorrow morning.” The elder snorts this time, “Sure. Sure. Sleep early okay?” The boy nods, “Wait!” He rushes over to his book bag on the floor, “Here!” “A lollipop?” “So, you have me on your mind.” The elder sighs, “You always are you little brat.” Namjoon giggles, pecking the elder for a final time. “Be safe.” Seunghyun hums as he walks out to his car, “Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon. What am I going to do with you?”

“Sir you’re back?” Seunghyun hums, stepping into the old office Ryu had set up for him, “Who’s that?” He points to a young boy standing next to the usual guard. “Ah, this is a new recruit. We found him in the streets. The bad part of town.” Seunghyun nods, “How’s his training?” The elder nods, “Good. He’s showing to be useful.” The boy stays silent, looking down at his feet. “What’s your name?” The elder pushes the other to the front. Looking up, the boy bows his head, “Park Hyungsoo sir.” Seunghyun nods, “How old are you?” “22 sir.” The elder male sighs, “Assign him to Namjoon and me Yi-samchon. I want someone to look after Namjoon.” The older male nods, “I’ll send him once he finishes his training then.” “Thank you for your trust sir. My blood is yours.” Seunghyun smirks, “You’ve trained him well. Already knows the motto.” Walking back to stand next to the superior, Hyungsoo goes back to being silent. Seunghyun opens up his old laptop, “How have things been going on since we left?” The old man sighs, “We’ve taken over more parts of the city. However, without your or Namjoon’s brain’s we’re slowing down a little bit.” Seunghyun snorts, “Namjoon’s brain is slowing down too. Trust me on that one. I’m sure that Golden Rose can manage without us.” Hyungsoo coughs, “Excuse me.” Seunghyun hums, “Ah, that reminds me. I need a prescription filled.” “For?” “Joon’s been sick for the past couple of days. Nasty cold.” The elder nods, “Will do right away sir.”

Jiyong whimpers, trying to get the pain on his bottom to go away. Of course, Seungri wouldn’t have believed him. Even with Namjoon’s help. Now alone, he was able to get into the shower and try to get his pain to go down. Seungri had taken his anger out on him and left soon after. “Rather have a good whore than a cheap one like you.” Was all he had said to the crying male before leaving. “H-He’s just mad…he wouldn’t…” Shaking, Jiyong reaches over and grabs the body wash. “H-have to be presentable again…” Wincing at the sting of the soap, he rushes to clean the dried and fresh blood from him.

With a smile, he puts the final touches on the dishes in front of him, “His favorite…now just to wait for him to get home.” Jiyong walks over to the dining table, setting down the plates carefully. Sitting down, he looks at his phone, a smile coming again, ‘I’ll be home soon.’

Tapping his fingers against the wooden table, Jiyong checks his phone again. Two hours had gone by and still nothing from his beloved. The food was cold now, no question about it. Standing up, he grabs the plates in Seungri’s place and sets them in the microwave. Taking small bites of his cold food, he hums quietly to himself, “You’ll be fine Jiyong. He just needs some space to breathe.” Swallowing the cold food, he takes the plate and throws the rest of the food into the trash can before setting the dishes in the sink. Rinsing the dishes, Jiyong bites back the tears that threaten to spill out. Why couldn’t he had just told Seunghyun and Namjoon everything? It wasn’t the first time Seungri had done this. It wasn’t the first time Jiyong thought he was going to die. But it was the first time Jiyong felt disappointed in himself for being dishonest, especially to Seunghyun. Drying his hands, he turns writes a quick note on the fridge and walks out, making sure to turn the lights off. Getting into the bed carefully, he plugs his phone in to charge. With a final look at it, he purses his lips in sadness. Sleep take slow, painfully slow.

Namjoon yawns as he gets underneath his sheets, “Hyung?” “Going to sleep sweetie?” The boy giggles, “Yes. I just took a shower. I wanted to call you before I slept.” “Get going okay? Abeoji still isn’t back. Oh, but before you go, I’ve assigned a guard to you.” Namjoon groans, “Hyung! I don’t want an old guy following me around!” “He’s 22 Namjoon. He’s a new recruit. Still hasn’t finished his training, but he’ll be done soon. So long he does the initiation.” Namjoon sighs, “Fine, fine. Still can’t believe you treat me like a child.” Seunghyun grunts, “Shush it. You almost got yourself in trouble with that little friend of yours. I need you to stay away from him now.” Namjoon turns onto his side, “Hyung…I’m worried about him. What if it gets worse?” “Namjoon, Jiyong clearly doesn’t want to say anything.” The younger looks up at one of the framed pictures on his nightstand, Seunghyun and him sitting side by side in their school high school uniforms. Ryu stands behind them. All three looking so serious. “Hyung…I don’t want to leave him alone.” “Namjoon, you’re not seeing either of them and that is final. Good night.” Hearing a beep, Namjoon looks back at his phone, “I guess hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down the streets, Namjoon stops, frozen at the two figures in front of him. “Namjoon?” Turning around, the male bolts for it, as if his own life is in danger. Looking around, Namjoon looks for the assigned car following him. “Ah! There it is!” Looking back, he hears his name being called, Jiyong’s figure comes into view from a corner. “Shit…” Running faster, he waves at the male behind the driver’s seat, “Sir?” Looking behind the seat, Hyungsoo looks at Namjoon in panic, “Is everything okay?” Namjoon nods, “Fine, fine, everything’s fine. I just saw my old friends…well, friend and his abusing boyfriend.” Hyungsoo sighs and reaches to the seat beside him, “Here, calm down. Do you wish to go home?” Namjoon takes the bottle of apple juice with glee but shakes his head, “Take me to hyung’s office. I want to see him.” The elder nods, turning back around to turn the car on.

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Seunghyun looks at Hyungsoo for answers. “Everything’s alright sir. It just seems that the young master saw some old friends? He stated that they were people you did not want to see anymore.” Seunghyung nod, “Ah, I see. You’re dismissed then. Go back to headquarters and rest. I’ll take him home.” “Rest well sir.” The guard bows and walks out of the office. Namjoon sits on a couch, rummaging through the bowl of sweets Seunghyun has on his coffee table, “Hyung you’re out of lollipops.” The elder sighs, “Namjoon, what happened?” The boy sighs, opting to grab a bar of chocolate, “Jiyong and Seungri were walking out of the library. I bumped into them.” He shrugs, “Jiyong look healthy again, so I assume they’re good again.” The elder nods, “You listened. That’s all I care about.” Namjoon smiles as his forehead is kissed softly, “Can you get more lollipops then?” “Aish you brat.” Namjoon giggles, “Here. Go to the vending machines or the cafeteria.” Seunghyun reaches into his wallet, “Don’t go outside the building got it?” “Hm.”

Typing away at his computer, Seunghyun reaches over and grabs his coffee mug. “Disgusting. Can’t believe they still don’t know I hate this liquid.” Putting the cup down again, he yawns as he continues to type. A ring from his office phone makes his look over, “Yes?” “Sir, I have a young man that says he needs to speak with you.” “I don’t have any appointments.” “Sir, he says it’s important.” Sighing, Seunghyun takes his reading glasses off, “Very well. Let them come through.” Keeping his mind clear, he begins to type again. He needed to send this back to Daesung soon so the younger could get a warrant to arrest a suspect. As the door opens, he puts his professional voice on. “If you could sit down in front and give me just a minute sir.” A small giggle makes him look over, “You’re very professional hyung.” His hands stop on their own, looking over, Seunghyun’s eyes widen. “Jiyong? What are you doing here?” The younger smiles, closing the door and walking over to the large brown, wooden desk. “How have you been?” Seunghyun clears his throat, trying to push his feelings away, “Fine. Busy with work but managing.” Jiyong sighs as he gets no more from the elder, “D-do you know where Namjoon is?” “Jiyong-ssi, you’re 21, don’t you think you should be hanging out with people your age? Not a 19-year-old?” The younger male lets out a sad sound, “I-I just want to know he’s okay. He hasn’t been answering my calls or texts. And—you moved.” The elder nods, sighing as he turns away from his computer, “Yes. I asked him to stop seeing you and Mr. Lee. We moved away due to safety concerns.” “Safety concerns? I-I remember the weird house—” “It was due to your personal problems. Nothing more. I don’t want Namjoon getting hurt due to other people’s problems.” And it hurts. It hurts to say those words. It hurts to look at Jiyong’s wounded face as he takes the words in. But Seunghyun had to put his brother first. “I-I…” The door opens, “Hyung! Look the nice lady—”

Jiyong keeps his eyes down on his lap. He can hear Namjoon and Seunghyun whispering back and forth. Nothing could make him feel worse now. “Jiyong. Is there anything else you needed? I’ll be taking Namjoon home, so he can study.” Jiyong sighs, standing up and pointing over to the large desk, “I brought some food. I know Namjoon likes—” Namjoon shakes his head, grabbing the bag and setting it back down in front of Jiyong, “Sorry hyung. But I can’t accept this.” Seunghyun looks at the younger, pleased at his actions. Only he and Namjoon mattered. “W-what?” Namjoon bows his head, “I appreciate the gesture, but—I don’t know if Seungri put you up to it or not.” Jiyong gasps, “Namjoon!” “He beats and abuses you hyung. I can’t be too careful.” The younger smiles sadly, “Seunghyun and I are here if you ever want to report him. You can trust us.” With a final bow, the younger walks out of the office. Seunghyun sighs as he looks as tearing male, “Sorry Jiyong-ssi. Namjoon doesn’t have any good feelings left for Seung—for your boyfriend.” He sighs, “I’ll send someone to escort you down. And—” The elder stops at his door, “Please don’t try to contact us anymore. I don’t want anyone getting hurt anymore.” _I don’t want to fall more for you without being able to have you._

Wiping his tears, Jiyong looks at the bag in front of him, “It was just for you. Just for you.” Standing up, he looks around, letting out a small smile as he sees the small mini fridge. Kneeling, he puts the bag in carefully after rearranging the rest of the things in it. “I—I’ll leave you alone now.”

If only he had known it had ended up in the trash the next day either way. 

Hitting his shoulders, Seunghyun sighs as hears the barbells hit the floor. “Hyung? Daesung’s here!” Yelling back up, the elder reaches down for his water bottle, “Tell him I’ll be up soon!” “Got it!” Namjoon giggles as Daesung rolls his eyes, “That man is more ripped than he needs to be.” The elder shakes his head, “Joon-ah, don’t be like him.” Namjoon shrugs, “I eat way too much anyway.” “That’s my boy!” The elder high-fives the boy as they walk into the kitchen. “Ah, you’re both spoiled brats!” Daesung yells as he reaches into the fridge, getting a large fancy chocolate cake out of it. “Hey! That was for hyung’s birthday!” Daesung clicks his tongue, “I’m your hyung. I have a birthday. It’s mine now.” Namjoon laughs again, “Sure Sungie-hyung. Hyunnie won’t care anyway.”

“Here. I already signed it. I expect you to give me a good call soon.” Daesung hums as he takes the folder, “You’re quick. I barely called you today.” Seunghyun sighs as he sits down on the opposite couch, “I have to be. I have so many calls all the time now.” Daesung yawns, “Gotta hand it to you though. You’re working like that and you’re raising a kid. Kudos to you.” The elder smirks, “Kid? What kid? I’m basically raising a man now. That thinks he’s still a kid.” Namjoon whines from his seat in the dining area, “Hyung! I’m already a college graduate!” “You’re in medical school, you’re still a student. Shush it.”

Watching as Daesung waves from his car, the two men walk back into their new house. “Time for you to sleep.” Namjoon yawns, giving a nod, “Too tired. Can I sleep with you?” “You’re not going to take a shower?” The boy shakes his head, “Too tired.” The elder nods, “Go up then. I have some final files I have to look over first.” Namjoon whines, “Hyung! You take forever when you say that! I’ll just sleep in my room then!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine. I’ll be gone when you wake up tomorrow. Hyungsoo will be here for you.” Namjoon nods, leaning up to kiss the elder, “Got it. Sleep early too hyungie.” Seunghyun sighs as watches the boy walk up the stairs before walking over to his office.

 

* * *

 

Men are kneeling in front of Seunghyun and Ryu, asking for forgiveness. “W-we didn’t know he was one of ours!” Ryu scowls, “How the hell do you not know he’s one of ours?! You know what our cars look like! You could’ve killed my son you imbeciles!” Loud screams are heard as the old man kicks them with anger. Seunghyun glares down, “You’re all useless if you can’t remember what your own men look like. Namjoon would have gotten hurt!” The men plea for forgiveness again. “Sir! We have one of the officers that got us first!” Ryu sighs, “Bring him in.”

Seunghyun feels as though he’s being punched in the gut. Ryu looks at him with careful eyes, “Seunghyun?” The male doesn’t respond, looking down at the beat up and bloody male on the floor. “Seunghyun?” “A-abeoji…can I ask for a favor?” Brown eyes meet each other. “What is it?” “I-I know him.” The mafioso grunts, “You know this man?” Seunghyun nods, swallowing as the other looks up at him, struggling to breathe. “Seunghyun?” “Daesung.”

Watching as the nurse’s treat his friend, Seunghyun paces back and forth. What was he supposed to do now? He worked so hard to be an honest man, and here he is. Looking at one of his closest friends nearly, beaten to death because he had tried to arrest one of his ‘fathers’ men. Seunghyun should have read to request more carefully. Namjoon had been in the car with the male that was the suspect. Hyungsoo had been sent in to finish his training, so Namjoon had been sent another guard. In the end, it also turned out that Golden Rose’s own men thought that Namjoon was being kidnapped and ended up shooting at the car. Getting the boy injured. A bullet had gone through his arm. “Hyung?” Looking over, Seunghyun opens his arms as Namjoon runs over to him. “I was scared! I thought I wasn’t going to see you again!” The elder crushes the younger, “It’s okay baby. You’re fine. Hyung wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Namjoon whines, crying into the elder’s chest. “Hyung!”

Biting his lip, Seunghyun dries his hair as he walks out of his old closet. Both he and Namjoon had spent the night back in the old mansion where they had grown up in. Namjoon had to be put down with sedatives, too scared to be left alone. Seunghyun had to stay back to ensure that Daesung would be hurt. Ryu still hadn’t assigned protection to the poor police officer, he was still bitter about Namjoon being hurt. Walking down the elegant set of stairs, he pulls his shirt over his head. Stepping into the kitchen, he sighs as he’s bowed to by the set of maids. “Good morning master.” Seunghyung nods, clearing his throat, “Leave Namjoon alone unless I leave.” The men and women nod, going back to their chores immediately.

Ryu sighs as he walks into the kitchen soon after, “How is he?” The younger male looks up from his waffles, “He’s still sleeping. Had to sedate him so he could sleep.” The old man nods, sitting down and waving a maid over to serve him. “As you requested, I’ve made sure that no one touches that cop friend of yours.” Seunghyun drops his shoulders in relief, “I’ll forever be grateful to you abeoji.” The old man grunts as he begins to eat, “Just be glad Namjoon is fine. If anything happened to him, that man would be dead.” Seunghyun nods, “Of course.” Both of the eat in silence for the rest of the time.

Namjoon yawns, sitting up slowly and rubbing one of his eyes before he winces. A sharp pain going through his left arm. “Ah!” The door opens, Seunghyun walking in, “Oh, you’re awake.” “Hyung…my arm…it hurts.” The elder nods, walking over to the nightstand, “Here, have some of this. It’ll help your pain go down.” Opening his mouth, he lets the elder put two pills into it, taking the cup of water after. “No nightmares?” Namjoon shakes his head, giving the cup back to the elder, “No. Just my arm.” Seunghyun nods in relief, “Good. Are you hungry?” The boy shakes his head, “No. I’m just tired.” “Go back to sleep then. I’m staying all day. I already called your professors to let them know we had a family emergency.” Namjoon yawns, letting out tired noise before laying down.

Daesung winces he sits up on the bed he’s on. Looking around, he furrows his eyebrows, “Where am I?” Creamy white walls meet his eyes, the bed he’s on is softer than he’s ever known. The sheets on him are of high quality, he can tell just by the touch. All around, he sees expensive furniture. The things he sees from when he’s called to the high-end neighborhoods when a robbery is reported. Pushing the sheets off him, he walks around. Opening a door, he moves back a little before walking into it carefully. His curiosity got the best of him. Looking around he gasps, “These are so expensive.” He touches the clothes carefully, taking in the large room filled with clothes, shoes, and even luxurious jewelry. A loud knock from the outside. Rushing back out, he sits on the bed. The door opens, and he lets out a breath of relief, “You’re awake.” Seunghyun smiles at him, walking in with a tray of food. Walking over, the elder sets the tray down on top of the vanity next to the bed. “How are you feeling?” “Seunghyun, how do you know the head of the Golden Rose?” Seunghyun sighs before turning around, “Daesung…please eat first.” The other shakes his head, “Seunghyun. I’m a police officer, you just became the biggest head of the police department!” “He’s the man I told you raised me.” Daesung freezes, “W-What?”

Seunghyun looks up at the other, “Understand now?” Daesung looks at his lap, “B-But you did everything honestly though right?” “Yes, of course. Ryu stopped paying for my studies as soon as I started college. He let me go without hesitation. Namjoon, he’s still receiving help. But both of us aren’t involved with the actual business.” “Why don’t you just turn him in?” Seunghyun shakes his head, “I can’t. He’s my father figure. I can’t betray him like that either.”

Walking down the stairs, Seunghyun sighs as he sees Namjoon laying on the couch now. “Joonie.” The other looks over, smiling. “Hyungie!” “Ah, ah stay down. You need to let your arm rest.” The boy huffs, letting himself fall against the couch again. Daesung steps from behind him silently. “Oh, Daesung-hyung. Are you feeling better?” The other nods, “I’m fine. I guess.” Namjoon nods, “Hyung, abeoji left a while ago. He said to make sure to call him if we leave before he returns.”

Watching as Daesung walks into his house, Seunghyun bites his lip before driving off. Shaking his head, he sighs as he reaches over to grab his pack of cigarettes, “Just shoot me in the head.” Grabbing the lighter, he lit the cigarette as he came to a red light. Putting the lighter down, he takes a large puff as he thinks everything over. He had gotten Namjoon caught in a shoot-out because he had given his friend, Daesung a fucking police officer, the right to arrest of one his father’s men. Why wouldn’t he want to die?” Groaning, the male steps on the gas pedal and rushes down the road.

Parking his car, he sighs as he gets out, being greeted by Hyungsoo. “Namjoon fell asleep a short while ago. He ate and showered.” Seunghyun nods, following him back into the house. “Any news?” “Ryu ordered that the man is being sent to the police station. He also sent evidence to be planted that one of the opposing gangs was the one that caused the shootout. He says that he’ll get rid of the head of it by doing so.” Seunghyun nods, walking around the kitchen, “Good. Daesung won’t have to be involved anymore. I was able to convince him to just let everything go. Even offered him money and a house. Man’s either too humble or too scared.”

 

* * *

 

Walking down the street, Seunghyun rolls his eyes as Namjoon whines as he grips on the elder’s arm. “Namjoon, calm down.” Namjoon whines again, “Hyung! We’re going to be late! If you hadn’t worried about your stupid outfit!” Seunghyun sighs, “Who’s the one told me at last minute?” The younger pouts, “I told you I wanted to see the movie a long time ago!” The elder sighs, reaching over and pulling the door to the movie theater open. “Ah, wait!” As Namjoon walks in, Seunghyun turns to the voice yelling out. “Oh. Hello.” Seunghyun forces a fake smile, bowing at the two men in front of him. “After you.” Jiyong bows, walking in quickly, Seungri looks at Seunghyun for a second before scoffing as walking in. Namjoon waves over as Seunghyun finally makes it in. “There are still spots for us available!” Seunghyun nods, standing next to the younger male. Jiyong bites his lip as he watches the other two. Grabbing the tickets, he walks over to where Namjoon is pouring drinks out for himself and the elder. “Namjoon.” The boy looks over, bowing his head with a serious face, “Hello Jiyong-hyung.” Jiyong gives a small smile, “How have you been?” Namjoon smiles, “Hyung, you know I’m not allowed to talk to you. Please stop.” Jiyong’s smile drops, “Oh. I-I thought since—” “Namjoon are you ready?” Both of them look over, “I’d suggest you pay more attention to your boyfriend. He was already giving me dirty looks when I walked in.”

Jiyong sighs as he watches them walk away, “Ready to go?” Looking over, he puts another fake smile on, “Yup!” He gives Seungri his drink, “Did you get the popcorn?” The other nods, holding up a large bucket up. “Let’s go then!”

Yawning, Namjoon stretches as Seunghyun throws their trash away, “It was awesome! I loved it!” “Goodness Namjoon, it was the Lorax.” Namjoon whines, “It was a great piece of art! If you can’t appreciate it, that’s your problem!” The elder rolls his eyes, “Child.” He leans down and pecks the younger’s lips. Jiyong freezes as he walks down the hallway, had he really lost his chance? Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continues to walk as he notices the other two begin to move. “Oh, you’re leaving now?” Seunghyun nods, “Yes, the movie ended. He enjoyed it, so we’re heading out to have some real food now.” Jiyong nods, “I see. Well, see you then.” Both of them bow before walking off, Jiyong looking back as they hold hands. “That’s what a real couple looks like huh?” Smiling, he shakes his head, “I have Seungri.”

Namjoon sighs as he takes a sip of his milkshake, “It’s sad really. He looks happy and he isn’t. His smile was fake, it didn’t make his eye bags come out. And he tapped against his leg four times in a second.” Seunghyun grunts, “Namjoon, eat your food. We’re not talking about him.” The other sighs, “Hyung, you like him. I like him. Why can’t you just listen to me?” The elder rolls his eyes, “We’ve been through this before Namjoon. Zip it.” The other blows his lips, “You’re boring. And not a good boyfriend at that.” The other raises an eyebrow, “Not a good boyfriend?” “Yeah, you’re no prince charming if you don’t save your princess.” Seunghyun groans, rubbing his temples, “Namjoon. I already saved you.” “Ah! But I’m your evil-non-related brother! Your real princess is in that movie theater!” He points out the window, across the street. The elder sighs, taking a sip of his wine, “Shush and eat will you? Otherwise, we’re leaving and you’re going straight to sleep. No tv, no nothing.” Namjoon whines, “Hyung-ah!”

Stepping out of the movie theater, Jiyong smiles as he leans on Seungri, “It was a great movie! I’m glad you enjoyed it too jagi!” Seungri nods, “It’s good to be out of the house. Fresh air is nice.” The sky is darkening, the sun has long gone to sleep. Streets are nearly empty, both males walk down the lonely streets back to their apartment. “Do you want me to make you something when we get home? I think I can make some—” Whistling makes them stop, both of them looking down the long dark alleyway. “That’s a beauty you got there.” Seungri rolls his eyes, “Aye, we’re just trying to go home pal. Leave us alone!” Laughter rings out, Jiyong moving behind the younger male. What could he do? He was extremely weak. Seungri had taught him that a long time ago. Whistles ring out as men walk out and circle around them, “He’s got quite a body. A little bit skinny, but still quite a look.” Jiyong whimpers, grasping onto Seungri scared and in fear. “S-Seunghyung let’s just go, please. Don’t fight with them.” Seungri grunts, “Nah, they should know they shouldn’t mess with the wrong people.” More laughter rings out, “Please, what can two flower boys do to us? You both look weaker than a child.”

Namjoon yawns, “I can’t believe we had to deal with this.” Seunghyun grunts as he shuts the car door, “We’re the closest to it. Ryu said he didn’t want to reel us in, but we’re the closest men he has before he sends more.” The younger grumbles, “He’s the boss the literally all of the city what the fuck?” “Language Namjoon.” Namjoon huffs, walking after the elder. Both of them walk down the dark streets, trying to find the sight of the fight Golden Rose’s men had gotten into. Loud screams and grunts make them walk faster, “Aish, there they are. Idiots.” Seunghyun pushes Namjoon behind him as they near the men. “Yah! Golden Rose!” “Our blood is yours!” Men scramble as they begin to recognize Seunghyun. The elder sighs, “What the hell is going on here?!” A man steps forward, “We apologize for our faults, sir! We got into a fight with Ting Ah. They crossed into our lines.” Seunghyun sighs, “You call Ryu first. Not get into a silly little fight.” Namjoon tilts his head, trying to get in on the fun. His eyes widen.

“Hyung.” He pokes the elder, Seunghyun turning his head, “What?” Namjoon leans up, whispering softly. Seunghyun’s head shoots back over, pushing the men in front of him away. “Jiyong?” The male looks up, fear in his eyes, “S-Seunghyun! P-please! I-I don’t know what to do! H-he’s not responding!” Namjoon walks over, looking down with amusement, “You know, for someone who’s always acting tough, he surely got the shit beaten out of him.” “Kim Namjoon watch it!” Seunghyun ticks the other, “Stay back.” Namjoon hums, looking down at Jiyong, “Why’re you two here?” He gasps, “Don’t tell me! You’re with Ting Ah!” Jiyong shakes his head, tears falling down his face, “I-I no! H-he—” “They were caught in the middle of this.” Seunghyun throws his head back, trying to come up with a solution. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Namjoon sighs, “Just deal with them first hyung. I’ll stay with these two.” “Scream for me if that idiot wakes up.”

The final men bow at Seunghyun before walking away, escorted by the backup Ryu had sent for them. Cracking his neck, Seunghyun walks back over to the three males on the side. “So, what now hyungie?” Namjoon looks at a still crying Jiyong, the elder still trying to get Seungri to respond. “I don’t know. He’s probably dead, to be honest.” At the words, Jiyong’s head shoots up, “What? Don’t say that!” Seunghyun looks down, “What the hell do you want me to say? He just the shit beat out of him by Korea’s biggest and well-trained gang members.” Jiyong flinches as the cold tone the elder has, “H-He has to be okay! Please! Just get me to a hospital!”

And suddenly, a lightbulb goes on in Namjoon’s head. With a smirk, he looks down at Jiyong. Looking around, he sighs. No one is around. Looking around again, he looks up. No camera’s either. Of course not. It’s the bad side of town. “Hyung. I have an idea.”

“But can we really do this?” Seunghyun looks in front of him. Namjoon is smirking back at him, “Do you want him yes or no?” The elder sighs, “Namjoon…I like him. But we can’t do this to him. This is dangerous.” Namjoon sighs, “Hyung…you’re already a high state official. You have power. You have Ryu.” Seunghyun shakes his head, “Namjoon, we could put him in danger!”

 “You either take Jiyong this way, or you lose him.”

Seunghyun sighs, “Namjoon, you’re too smart to be using your brain like this.” Namjoon shrugs, “I just want to see you happy too hyung.” He looks down at the small blade in his hands before looking back into Seunghyun’s eyes. “Golden Rose is getting a new member. Who’ll be protected from all the dangers you’re trying to protect him from.” Walking over to Jiyong, he kneels down, “Hyung…look at me.” Jiyong sobs, looking at Namjoon slowly, “We’ll get him out of here okay?” Jiyong nods, throwing himself at the boy, “Y-yes! Please!”

Seunghyun closes his eyes as he sees Jiyong look at him with fear, a loud grunt leaving his mouth. Hands grasp Namjoon hard as their owners feel pain. “N-Namjoon?” “Shh, hyung don’t speak. You’ll be okay soon. You’ll be okay.” Jiyong pulls back before falling on his back, “N-Namjoon what—” His hands come down, blood staining them as he touches his abdomen. “We had to hyung. For your sake and Seunghyun-hyungs. Seungri…he’s gone.” Namjoon stands up, “You’ll be fine now.”

Walking back to Seunghyun, he nods, “He’ll be out soon. We just have to wait for Hyungsoo and Daesung to get here.” “I can’t believe we’re doing this. Namjoon! I can’t!” The younger sighs, taking his soiled jacket off, “We’ll be fine hyung. Jiyong and you will be able to be together without problems now.” Seunghyun looks at the younger, “Namjoon. I was trying to leave all of this.” “Hyung, sometimes, you have to make sacrifices.” Namjoon sighs, “We’re not going back into the business hyung, we’re just using the protection we need. Deserve.” “We didn’t need to get more people involved in this.” “Hyung, you said it yourself. Jiyong-hyung is a domestic abuse victim. We saw them fighting in the streets and we tried to stop them. Seungri was fighting with our men about it, and that’s it.” The younger throws the hoodie into the car, courtesy of Ryu’s men to bring it over to them. “Jiyong got stabbed because Seungri thought they were also being robbed by our men. End of story.” Seunghyun takes a deep breath, “I hope you’re right about this.”

Daesung nods, “I see.” He looks at Seunghyun with a knowing look. “Well, you’re the high commissioner. Everyone will believe you. I don’t see why you had to bring me here.” Namjoon smiles over, “Well, we’d need an actual police officer wouldn’t we _hyung_?” The dark look on Namjoon’s eyes warns him. Seunghyun rolls his eyes, smacking the other, “Stop that! I’m warning you once Kim Namjoon.” Namjoon shrugs, walking away, over to Hyungsoo who’s picking Jiyong’s unconscious figure up. “I’m sorry about this Daesung. But, I can’t do anything else. Can you please just report it? Make it seem like what we told you?” The younger sighs, “Seunghyun, it’s all going to end up on your desk, it’s not me that has the final decision.” The elder sighs, “I know. But—” He turns around, looking at Seungri’s figure, “I’m not in jurisdiction over him.” He sighs, “I have pictures. That Namjoon took in case. Of Jiyong. We’ll treat him and then have him talk to you about everything.” Daesung sighs, “How are you so sure that he’ll speak?” Seunghyun sighs, “He has no one left. He’ll be thankful that Namjoon and I ‘saved’ his life. He’ll have to. We’ll feed him that we stopped Seungri from doing more damage.” Daesung sighs, “Didn’t you say you wanted to leave this type of life?” “I did. I do. But…I can’t let him be abused either.”

Smiling, Namjoon pecks the elder’s cheek, “Here. Tea for you.” Seunghyun sighs, “Thank you. How is he?” The doctor that walks out bows, “He’s stable. The wound wasn’t too deep. Didn’t lose a lot of blood either so that was good. He should be recovering soon. He’ll need lots of liquids.” The female hesitates, “And, a lot of resting.” Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “Resting?” She looks at Namjoon for a second. “Namjoon. Go upstairs, shower and get ready to sleep.” Namjoon goes to protest, but the look that Seunghyun gives him tells him that the elder is in charge. “Yes, sir.”

“What’s going on?” “With your permission as you asked, I performed a full physical.” The doctor hesitated, “I’m seeing major sexual abuse on him.” Seunghyun’s hands grip the teacup in his hand, “Excuse me?” The female sighs, “He’ll need a lot of recovery from it. I can’t imagine what the boy has gone through. But I saw a lot bruising. And again, with your permission, I felt around his private areas. Just by the outside of his bottom, I felt immediate tearing.” Seunghyun nods rigidly, “I see. Thank you for your time. Is there any medication I should get him?” The female shakes her head, “I’ve sedated him for the time being. When he wakes up, if he feels pain on his wound, do the same thing you did with master Namjoon.” Seunghyun nods, “Very well. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” The female smiles as she bows, “My blood is yours, sir.”

Looking at Jiyong, Seunghyun sighs, “I’m sorry I had to do this.” Walking away, he walks into his old bedroom. Namjoon already asleep on the large bed. Going into the closet, he grabs a set of silk black pajamas before walking into the bathroom. “It’ll be over soon Seunghyun. No more after this. No more after this.” Setting the clothes down, he walks over to the shower cubicle, turning the hot water on before shedding all of his clothing. “No more after this.”

Rinsing the final traces of soap off him, he reaches over to the shower knob and turns the water off. Opening the cubicle, he reaches out for his towel and pats his face dry. Rolling his neck, he sighs as he steps out onto the bathroom matt. Drying himself quickly, he slips into his slippers and walks over to grab his pajamas. Looking into the mirror, he reaches over and wipes his hand across. “You look like such an old man now.” He laughs, shaking his head before beginning to dress himself.

Walking out, he turns off all of the lights in the bedroom. The only light staying on is the little small dragon shaped night lights Namjoon had kept since before. “Dragon. What a coincidence.” Shaking his head, he walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Reaching over, he grabs his phone, taking a deep breath as he sees messages from Daesung.

                _“Everything’s taken care of. Send those pictures A.S.A.P. They’re questioning him as we speak. The man you set up is going along with the report you made.”_

_“Thank you, Daesung. I owe you so much.”_

Another phone makes him look over, his burner. Messages scribbled across from Ryu.

                _“Tell Namjoon to stop acting stupid.”_

_“I cannot believe you two are doing this. We’re having a talk tomorrow morning.”_

_“I’m glad you two are still safe and sound. Don’t be stupid again.”_

Seunghyun sighs, typing a quick apology to the elder before throwing the phone back to the nightstand. Getting under sheets, he groans as he feels the fatigue from the day hit him. “Please. No more after this.” He feels a shift and looks over. Namjoon automatically moving to his warmth, an arm wrapping around him. “For their sake. No more after this.”

Closing his eyes, he lets his breathing slow down as sleep begins to take him over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My friend wanted this and here we are." ;))


	2. incipe consilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun didn't have the heart to let JIyong go, and Namjoon refused to let the elder give up either.
> 
>  
> 
> With Seungri gone, Jiyong's anxiety is still present. But his prince charming pulls through over and over again. 
> 
> or the one where Seunghyun is living through a pure kdrama and he can't believe it. And Namjoon's still a brat. Jiyon struggles to take everything in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year my dudes. I still have a cold from last year. Lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Yawning, Seunghyung groans as he feels hands shaking him fast, “Go away.” He hears a grunt, “Seunghyun get up! Abeoji’s waiting for us downstairs!” The elder shoots up immediately, “What happened?” Namjoon sighs, continuing to dry his hair softly, “Nothing bad. He just arrived. He’s asking to see us.” The boy sits down at the large vanity, "Also, Daesung-hyung called. Seungri’s saying that everything he’s being accused of is false.” Seunghyun groans, “Don’t say his name please. I’m about to shoot myself over all of this.” Namjoon watches him as he walks to the bathroom. Sighing, the boy grabs the hairbrush and fixes his hair, “What more can we do now?” Standing, he pats his clothes as if trying to fix them, “Now, will we have a talk, or will we have a _talk?_ ” Blowing his lips, he shrugs and walks out. Maids bow at him as he walks down the long hallways, “Good morning, sir.” “Good morning, master.” Namjoon hums, waving a hand before stepping down the stairs. “Abeoji!” The boy skips down the stairs, running over to the old man and jumping on him. “Morning Namjoon.” The boy hums, hugging the man closely, “Breakfast?” “Hm.”

Seunghyun blows air against his hair as he tries to get it out of his face, “Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.” Patting the cream into his face, he looks at himself in the large mirror. “Namjoon I swear I will kill you if I get yelled at. You’re dying by my own hands if anything.” Standing up, he stretches before grabbing a hairbrush, “Agh!” He throws it back down in anxiety, “What the fuck am I supposed to do?!” He grumbles and grabs his discarded towel again, passing it through his damp hair, “Let me just walk straight to my death. Can’t avoid him forever.” Throwing the towel back on the bed bench, he walks out of the bedroom with anxiety and stress at high levels. Maids and the butler bow at him as he walks down the long hallway, “Is abeoji here downstairs?” The butler nods, “He arrived about an hour ago. He asked for us to let you and the young master sleep in for a while.” Seunghyun nods, waving them away. Taking a deep breath, he continues on his way down the stairs. “How do you tie a noose? Noose…no…I’m too heavy for that.” The male loses himself in his thoughts, “Maybe I’ll just take pills? That way I still ‘go to sleep’…but—No, don’t want to traumatize Joonie like that.” With the final step, Seunghyun pats his face before walking down the hall to the kitchen.

Munching on french toast, Namjoon smiles, “Hyung! You made it!” Seunghyun hums, walking over to where Ryu is sitting at the head of the table. Without thought, he drops down, kneeling in front of his elder. Namjoon puts down his silverware, reaching over and taking a sip of water before following the elder’s actions. Ryu sighs, swallowing his food. “You two did something so stupid last night. Both of you could have gotten in serious trouble.” Seunghyun nods, keeping his head down, “We understand abeoji. We acted out of emotions rather than logic. We apologize.” Namjoon nods, “I-I didn’t think about anything that could happen after. I apologize abeonim.” The man sighs, reaching down at patting both boys’ heads, “Make sure nothing too serious happens again. You two are the only ones that I’ve ever taken care of. After Gaeul and Ryeowook passed away, you two are the only ones that I trust with my life.” Both boys nod, “We understand abeoji.” “Get up and eat. I’m sure your guest might be waking up soon.”

Daesung shrugs, “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, buddy. We have two witnesses that saw you.” Seungri growls, “I didn’t do anything! Where is he?!” The young officer sighs, “Alright look here buddy. You can deny it all you want. But both testimonies match. How can two random strangers, tell the same story?” The other leans back, a deep scowl on his face, “Not sure. But I didn’t touch or stab my fiancé. I’ll tell you that much.” Daesung nods, a fake smile on his face, “Great, well you keep working on that story of yours. We’re about to get access to one of the witnesses’ phones.” Seungri freezes, “Phone?” “Yep, one of them recorded everything. In hopes of ‘going viral.’ But, here we are.” The other glares at the other, “How much are you getting paid huh? You were pictured with that other cop online.” Daesung blows air out, “Buddy, if I was getting paid to throw you in jail, you think I’d be here?” Closing his notepad, the male stands, “Good luck with that story of yours.”

“Hello?” “Where are you?” Seunghyun sighs, “I’m at home. I’m waiting for the doctor to tell me about Jiyong’s condition.” Daesung takes a breath, “We need those pictures Seunghyun. I had to come up with a story about someone recording everything.” “You’re not wrong really, Golden Rose members tend to record everything out of fun.” “Seunghyun?” “Hm?” “Shut the fuck up with that stupid business and send me whatever you have so I can play along here. If I don’t get anything to the boss soon, my ass is on the line.” Seunghyun groans, “Fine, fine. I-I’ll take care of it.” Shaking his head, Daesung looks at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. “Ah, Daesung-ssi!” The officer turns around, “Oh, Hyorin! How are you?” The woman smiles, “Good! I came by to give you all some snacks! Freshly made!” The woman holds up a bag. Right then, many sounds of happiness leave all the men and women all around. “Looks like you came right on time.” The female giggles, “Do you know where Youngbae is?” Daesung looks at his watch, “Hm, I think he might be coming back from talking to a judge. I don’t know, last time I saw him was at around 2 in the morning.” The woman clicks her tongue, “All of you need to take care of your health.” Right on cue, another yell is heard, “Move my wife’s here!” “There he is.” Hyorin chuckles, “There he is.” Bowing, Daesung takes the bag designated for everyone else, “Good look with him.”

Running away from the hyper dogs after him, Namjoon laughs as one of them catches up to him. “Have you figured anything out yet?” Ryu looks at Seunghyun, who’s busy watching Namjoon playing around. “Not yet. I don’t know. Namjoon’s adamant on wanting to be near you and all.” The old man sighs, “Well, whatever happens, I’m here.” Seunghyun sighs, turning to look at the other, “We know abeoji. I-I just don’t want to put him in more danger. I trust you, however, with all of the training you have given me, I do not want Namjoon to go through it. More than he already did.” Ryu hums, turning to look back to where Seunghyun looks at once again. Both of them knew Namjoon was going to be tough to convince to leave. It had taken ages for him to leave the large mansion in the first place. It wasn’t until Seunghyun told the boy that they would be in a nearing neighborhood, that Namjoon was semi-compliant. Both of them turn around as the door to the inside opens, “Sir? Your guest has woken up. He’s in a bit of pain, however, I opted to wait for your instructions.” Seunghyun nods, “I’ll go up now.” He sighs, “Namjoon!” The boy turns around, “Yeah?” Seunghyun waves him over. Namjoon takes a breath before sprinting back over, the dogs running after him. Ryu grunts, “Right well, I have meetings all day.” He turns over as Namjoon walks up the small set of stairs to the deck, “What happened?” Ryu smiles, “Nothing bad. I have to leave. Meetings and all.” Namjoon nods, reaching over and hugging the elder, “Have fun then!” Ryu clicks his tongue, “Brat.” Watching him walk away, Namjoon turn to Seunghyun, “Everything okay?” “Jiyong woke up.”

The female doctor sighs as she gets no response from the male in front of her, “Sir?”  Jiyong stays quiet, shivering from pain and fear. Hearing the door open, the doctor stands, bowing immediately, “Master.” Namjoon giggles, leaning onto Seunghyun, “Good morning boss.” The elder grumbles, “Not the boss. Just the son of the boss.” Namjoon looks up at Seunghyun, “Might as well get used to it hyungie.” Both of them look at the doctor, “How is he?” The female sighs, “He’s not responding. He’s quite scared.” Seunghyun nods, waving her over. Namjoon walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, “Hyung?” The elder doesn’t respond, only shivers. Namjoon sighs, reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the damp cloth in a small bowl of water, “Hyung.” He reaches over, softly wiping the elder’s arm. Jiyong flinches, looking down only to slowly blink and look up. “N-Namjoon?” The boy smiles, continuing to move his hands slowly, “Hi hyung.” “W-where are we?” The younger smiles, “Somewhere safe hyung. Somewhere safe.” Jiyong sniffs, “N-Namjoon…where is he?” Namjoon stops, “Who?” He turns to make the cloth wet again, “N-Namjoon where’s Seunghyun?” “He’s over there!” He points behind him, Seunghyun and the doctor talking softly amongst themselves. Jiyong swallows, more tears falling down his face, “N-not him Namjoon. Where’s Seungri?” “Don’t know who you’re talking about.” Jiyong whimpers, “N-Namjoon please, where is he? Where are we?” With a smile, Namjoon brings his hand up, wiping Jiyong’s tired and swollen face softly, “We, are home hyung.” Jiyong sniffs, “N-Namjoon—” “How are you feeling?” Both young males look up, Seunghyun standing there with his hands in his pockets, serious face on. The doctor gone. “Any pain?” Jiyong looks back down, “W-where are we?” Namjoon sighs, rolling his eyes, “Aigo, hyung.” He puts the wet cloth down, “Are you feeling any pain in seriousness though? You were lucky we got there in time.” Jiyong stops, looking up at both of the standing males, “What?” Namjoon nods, pointing down, “Seungri did quite a lot if you ask me.” Jiyong pushes the sheets off him, looking down in shock. Pulling the shirt on him up, he gasps as he sees himself bandaged. He can see some blood staining through the white cloth. “W-what?”

Seunghyun clenches his jaw, watching as the male bites his lip again, trying to stop himself from crying. Namjoon takes the chance, “I told you that you could trust us hyung.” Jiyong looks up, “W-what?” The boy tilts his head, “Seungri…he did so much to you in such a little amount of time.” Jiyong shakes, “What are you talking about?” “You called me. Crying about how you thought you were going to die. Apologized.” Seunghyun clenches his hands, “Namjoon that’s enough.” The younger ignores him, “We got to you just in time. You were bleeding. Seungri just stood there watching you.” Jiyong shakes his head, “N-no. H-he wouldn’t!” Namjoon sighs, “He wouldn’t? So, him abusing you like that is normal? Him stabbing you because you ran into us is okay?” Jiyong shakes his head again, mumbling to himself. “He wouldn’t! He wouldn’t!” Seunghyun speaks up next, “Namjoon that’s enough.” He rolls his head, “Go get a bath started for him. We need to make sure his wound doesn’t get infected.” Namjoon nods, walking off to the large bathroom. Jiyong swallows, “H-He wouldn’t…he loves me…” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong-ssi, he’s in jail.” The other looks up, “Jail?! What?! No, I-I need to go see him!” “Jiyong. You nearly died. You want to see him?” Jiyong freezes from his position, “I-I—” “If you want to die, be my guest. Just know next time. Neither Namjoon nor I will be there for you.” He walks off, walking out of the bedroom. Jiyong drops limp on his knees, “I-I—” “Hyung…you should learn not to act against hyung. He’s nice when he’s happy. But, when he’s mad…well…let’s just hope Seungri stays behind bars.” Namjoon walks over, reaching down, “Come. Your wound needs to be cleaned up carefully.”

Grumbling to himself, Seunghyun slams the door to his office. “Goddamit Namjoon. I shouldn’t have listened to you!” Pacing back and forth, he grips his hair, “No, no, calm down Seunghyun. Everything is fine. Y-You’ll just have to let him go and that’s it. You’re just going to have to learn to forget him and that’s that.” Shaking his head, he walks over and sits behind his desk, opening his laptop. “Ah fuck!” Daesung’s need for evidence had slipped his mind.

Namjoon opens the door to the bathroom as he hears Jiyong call out for him. Jiyong keeps his eyes down as the younger walks back in, “Any pain?” He shakes his head, “Good. Let’s get you dressed them.” Putting a hand on the elder’s shoulder softly, Namjoon guides him out of the bathroom softly, “You’re a little bit skinnier than we last saw you. But I’m sure I can find something.” Jiyong swallows, staying silent as he’s led over to the bed again. “Let’s see…” Namjoon walks over to the closet, rushing to find underwear first. “Here, these should fit you.” Jiyong looks up, “W-who’s are they?” “No ones. We just have all the bedrooms ready in case anyone come over. Not that they do. Seunghyun nor abeoji let anyone stay over.” Taking the underwear, Jiyong hesitates, Namjoon taking the signal. “Ah, reminds me. I have to go get more bandages for you. Wait for me okay?” Left alone in the bedroom, Jiyong sigh before beginning to dress himself slowly.  Wincing at the pain, he looks back down, yelling at the blood that begins to seep through his old bandages. The door opens, Namjoon walking back in with things in his hands. “Ah, don’t worry. I’ll get it taken care of.” He throws the things on the bed, kneeling in front of the elder quietly. Reaching over, he rummages through the things and grabbing a set of gloves. “Mm, should probably give you painkillers before.” He turns to the nightstand, reaching in, “Uh, you afraid of needles?” Jiyong whimpers, “Y-yes.” The younger hums, “We’re out of pills, give me a sec.” He reaches in again, talking out a small device.

Seunghyun looks down at the other laptop next to him, “What now?” The screen turns to show the bedroom Jiyong is in. Namjoon is pressing the button his hands repeatedly. Rolling his eyes, the elder stands and makes his way back upstairs.

“What?” Jiyong looks over, embarrassed as he’s literally naked besides the boxers he’s in. “We’re out of pills and he’s scared of needles.” “I can ask for them to check the inventory.” Namjoon frowns, “We can’t. He’s going to feel pain soon. The sedative can only last for so long. Especially with the small dosage, he got last night.” Jiyong looks between the two men, “Well then you’re going to have to inject him.” Namjoon groans, “Hyung, he’s going to have a panic attack if I get a needle near him.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, walking over. Reaching into the nightstand, he pulls back making Jiyong whimper. A large syringe and a small bottle of clouded fluid is in the elder’s hands. “Here.” Namjoon hands him a pair of gloves, taking the two objects. “Get it ready. I’ll clean up the site.” With gloves on, Seunghyun kneels in front of Jiyong, reaching next to him and grabbing a pair of scissors, cutting the old bandages off. Grabbing a cotton ball, he wets it with alcohol. Looking up, he sighs, “It’ll sting since it’s close. Just grab a pillow or something.” Jiyong goes to ask, but gasps as Seunghyun begins to rub the cotton over him, “H-hurts…” “Hm.” Sighing, Namjoon looks over, “Full or just half?” “Full. Stab is deep enough for severe pain.” The other nods, continuing to fill the syringe. Pulling back, Seunghyun puts the used cotton ball off before looking at Namjoon, “Ready?” “Yeah. Here.” Taking a deep breath, Seunghyun looks into Jiyong’s eyes, “You’re going to have to put your panic away Jiyong-ssi.” Jiyong whimpers, shaking as Seunghyun ticks the syringe. “W-wait! C-can I-I lay down? I-I—” “Go on.” Jiyong swallows, laying down slowly due to his pain. Seunghyun moves, getting on the bed carefully before leaning down. “Namjoon, give him a pillow or something.” “Got it.” Seunghyun waits a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath. Moving a hand down slowly, he puts pressure on top of his injection site before he brings the syringe down. “Deep breaths, 1, 2, 3—” He pushes the needle in, Jiyong whimpering as pain goes through him. Pushing the liquid sedative in, he pulls it back out before reaching over and grabbing another cotton ball. “It’s over. You’re fine.” Jiyong shivers as he feels the elder runs his hand up and down his wounded site, “Namjoon, finish helping him. I’ll get the cooks to make him something to eat.” “Will do.”

Clearing his throat, Seunghyun looks at the old woman and man in the kitchen, “I need you to prepare soup, and much more. Our guest woke up and needs to be handled delicately.” “Yes, sir.” With a final hum, he walks out and back to the living room, falling onto one of the expensive couches. Leaning his head back, the male grunts before reaching over and grabbing the remote control. “Well, he didn’t kill me yet. Thanks, abeoji.”  Looking at the television, he sighs as his mind goes blank again. “How the hell am I supposed to take him down there without him having a panic attack?” He groans, shaking his head and closing his eyes. The sounds of the television fill his ears.

Namjoon hums, tilting his head, “Not bad. A bit big. But you look cute.” Jiyong stays silent, “T-these are very expensive.” “And? You know they were picked out by hyung? He has really elegant taste.” Jiyong blushes at the words, looking down at his clothing. He’s wearing black tight pants, a black turtleneck, a bit big so as to not disturb his wound and a tan blazer over it. Namjoon had said it was to hide everything from the workers, so Jiyong ‘would feel more comfortable’. “Your hair will dry on its own. But let’s head downstairs.” Both of them leave the bedroom, walking down the long hallway, “We need to get some food in you. You’re skinnier than a pole. Hyung will like more meat on you.” Jiyong makes a strange sound at that, making Namjoon look at him, “What?” “W-what you just said…” The boy bites his smirk back, “I didn’t say anything?” “Y-yes you did!” “No, I didn’t.” “Namjoon!” “I think we might have to get your head checked, you might have hit it hard.” Jiyong shakes, “N-no! Y-you said that—” A young male dressed in a uniform comes over, “Master, the chefs have everything ready for late breakfast.” Namjoon hums, “Got it. Dismissed.” Jiyong looks as the male walks away, trembling as more maids walk around them. “W-who are these people?” Namjoon turns back, “Maids. Come on, we seriously have to get food in you.” The elder only gasps as his hand is pulled.

“Hyung!” Seunghyun groans, “What Namjoon?” The boy leans over the couch, wrapping his arms around the elder, “Yongie’s ready to eat.”  The boy kisses the other's neck slowly, feeling Jiyong’s eyes on them. “Great, get him fed then. I have things to take care of.” He shifts, standing up, “Daesung called me. We have to figure stuff out.” Jiyong keeps his eyes down again, feeling embarrassed in front of the elder, “Eat whatever you want. House’s yours now I guess.” Seunghyun walks around the couch and begins walking down the halls, “Wait! Hyung! I have to go to class—” “No you don’t. I called your professors. They’re wishing you and Jiyong a fast recovery from your—” He turns around and brings his arms up, “Your ‘recovery’.” He huffs, walking away. Jiyong bites his lip, “Y-You got hurt too?” Namjoon looks at him, “Huh? Oh, me no. Just part of the story.” He waves for the other to follow him, “Come on. I’m pretty sure Aiko-eomonim made something good for you.” Jiyong sighs, slowly moving after the younger male, “W-why do you have so many people in here?” Namjoon shrugs, “Abeoji said we didn’t need to work if we didn’t need to. They get paid more than enough.”

Sitting quietly, Jiyong watches as Namjoon fills his bowl full of soup. Pushing it to him before he grabs more plates to fill with other food. His mouth watered immediately, sure he had food at home, but with him being the only one to provide money for groceries, he could only do so much. Seungri put all of his wages to his studies, and Jiyong had to take care of the shops’ rent and everything to run it. “Hyung, tell me I don’t have to feed you.” Jiyong shakes his head, bringing a hand to pick up his spoon. “T-thank you for the meal.” Namjoon smiles, waving for him to eat. “Thank you abeonim, eomonim! You can take the rest of the day! We’ll be gone.” “Have a good day sir.” “Thank you for the rest sir.” Both elder’s bow before walking out and leaving the boy’s alone. “Good?” Jiyong nods, slowly taking a spoonful of rice. Namjoon nods, “Tea, coffee, or juice? I recommend apple juice.” Jiyong swallows, “I-I’m fine with water.” Namjoon hums, “I’ll just give you some of hyung’s tea then. That way you can relax.” Walking around the large island, he reaches into a cupboard, “Let’s see…I’ll just open this one.” A silver bag is in his hands before he sets it down and reaching up again. “Tea bags, tea bags…”

Daesung hums into his phone, “Yeah, I was able to tell them that he’s a bit shaken up. You have a bit more time before they actually start going crazy.” Seunghyun nods, “Got it. I’ll give him some time to eat and settle down before I take him down. Did you get the video?” “Yeah, thanks for the quick delivery.” The elder snorts, “Yeah no problem. I’ll call you and let you know when we’re on our way.” Daesung sighs, “Got it. You want him in the same room in case?” Seunghyun sighs himself, “If he refuses to speak, then yes.” “Are you sure?” “He’ll have to get over it.”

Wiping the elder’s face softly, Namjoon sighs as he grabs the empty plates, “Good. You ate a lot. Don’t have to worry anymore.” Jiyong’s face is powdered with red, Namjoon taking care of him was more than he had bargained for. Hearing the plates being set down, Jiyong bites his lip, “W-what now?” Namjoon turns around, leaning on the counter, “We probably have to go down and have you give a statement.” Jiyong looks up, “Statement?” “Yeah, Seungri’s still being held.” The elder takes a breath, “W-why do they need—” “Are you two done? We have to head down soon.” Seunghyun comes in, a red coat over his shoulders. Like Jiyong, he had black pants on, a black shirt, and the coat on. “Daesung’s waiting for us.” Namjoon hums, “I gotta go get dressed. I’m not going out there in sweatpants.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “We’re going to the police, not the mall Namjoon.” “And?” The boy runs out of the kitchen and dining room in a hurry. Seunghyun scoffs, “Ridiculous little brat.” He walks over to the stove, letting out a small sigh as he sees the kettle on top of it. Reaching up, he opens a cupboard and takes out a cup, “H-hyung?” Seunghyun hums, turning over, “Yes?” Jiyong bites his lip, “W-what do I-I have to do?” Seunghyun clears his throat, looking to his beloved tea cupboard, “Probably going to have to give your side of the story.” He hums as he takes out a bag of powdered tea. “Might have to see him. Who knows.” He reaches over to the dishrack and getting a spoon, “I think they may want to see your body for any more evidence.” Jiyong freezes, “E-evidence?” “Yeah, you know any more bruising or you know…abuse.” He stops, swallowing as he twirls the tea into his water, “All up to you I suppose.” Jiyong bites his lip again, “W-what d-do you mean? M-more abuse?” “Jiyong-ssi, I’m not dumb.” He turns around mug in his hands, “The doctor I assigned you found that you were sexually abused. Besides the obvious mental and physical abuse, they’re going to ask if you were sexually abused too.” Jiyong whimpers, turning back to look down at his lap. “All up to you again.”

Namjoon hums, putting his phone in his pocket, “I’m ready!” Jiyong looks over, letting out a soft smile as he sees the boy dressed in his usual attire. Black, ripped jeans, followed by a long oversized baby blue sweater, covered by a black coat. “Finally? You take longer than a girl.” “How would you know? The only girl in your life right now is Aiko-eomonim, and even she calls you a pain in the—” “Finish that sentence I dare you Namjoon.” The boy giggles, “Alright, alright.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Ready to go? I can’t have Daesung waiting for much longer.” Both of them look over at Jiyong, whose smile drops, “What?” “We have to go down to the holding.”

“Yeah, we’re on our way. We should be there in maybe 20 minutes.” Daesung sighs, “Good, I’ll get everything ready then. You sure he’s going to be willing to talk?” Seunghyun sighs as he looks over the rearview mirror, Jiyong looking out of the window. Clearly filled with anxiety. “Yeah, don’t worry.” “Got it, see you then.” Putting his phone between his legs, Seunghyun sighs, “Pass me a cigarette will you? Otherwise, I’ll probably run this car into a fucking ditch.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Sure, hyung. Sure.” The boy reaches into the glove compartment, “Here.” Seunghyun goes to reach over but is stopped, “C-can you n-not? I-I d-don’t like smoking.” Namjoon looks over, biting his laugh back, “Sorry hyung.” Seunghyun groans, “Fine. Fine.” He feels his hands back, gripping the steering wheel harshly. His own damn anxiety was getting to him.

“Answer everything you can. Don’t worry too much about it.” Namjoon looks at Jiyong, “Got it?” Jiyong purses his lips, “A-are you sure? T-they won’t touch me?” “Not if you don’t give them a reason to.” Seunghyun grunts, getting out of the car. Namjoon winks at the other before getting out himself. Jiyong sighs, rubbing his hands together. “I-I’ll get him out.”

Officers bow as they see Seunghyun, “High commissioner Choi, what brings you here?” Seunghyun bows his head, “I have the victim of officer Kang’s cases. Domestic abuse victim.” “Ah, got it. I’ll go get him then.” The detective walks away, “W-where is he?” Namjoon pulls back from someone’s desk, a lollipop in his hands, “Who knows? But I’m pretty sure they won’t allow you to see him. Unless you ask for it.” Seunghyun sighs, “Stop eating the damn lollipops.” “Why not?” “You had to go to the dentist way too many times. You’re 19, not six.” Namjoon scoffs, “Right, an adult, so I can do whatever I want.” He sticks his tongue out, “Brat.” Jiyong lets out a soft smile, he felt…safe. More than he ever had.

Daesung sighs as he sees what he now considers his savior. “Seunghyun-ah, you made it.” The elder nods, “Where do you want him?” He nods over to a sitting Jiyong. “Boss wants to see him and Namjoon right away.” Namjoon looks over, “Why me?” “You came up with this, you figure it out.” Namjoon pouts, “Meanie.” Seunghyun sighs, “Shush it. What room?” “Interrogation Room 4.” Seunghyun nods, “I’ll bring them in then.” Daesung nods, walking off first. Taking a deep breath, Seunghyun turns to Jiyong, “Are you ready?” “N-no…I don’t want to. C-can I go home instead please?” Namjoon walks over, “Hyung…you can’t back out now.” He stands, looking at Seunghyun before walking over. Leaning up, he whispers, “You’re going to have to show him the pictures.” Seunghyun looks down, “I’m not doing that. He can do whatever he wants.” Jiyong bites back his whimper at the cold tone. Looking down he thinks about his options. He could save Seungri, go back to him, and act like nothing ever happened. Or, he could betray him. Be with Seunghyun and Namjoon, in the small little coven they had introduced to him. But Seunghyun’s with Namjoon though, right? They had been more and more intimate for the last few days. What could he do if his crush was now taken too?

Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong.” The other jumps up, “What are you going to do?” Jiyong shrinks back, “C-can I see him? Please?” The elder sighs, Namjoon turns another direction but Jiyong saw the disappointment on his face. “Very well. Let’s go.”

Sitting in the interrogation room, Jiyong wipes the sweat on his hands on his pants. “Ah, they’re not even mine…” He frowns, “Shouldn’t get them too dirty.” He swallows, trying to calm himself down. The door opens, “Hello Mr. Kwon, how are you doing today?” Jiyong sighs, “G-good? I-I don’t know.” The old man nods, setting his pad down before pulling a chair out. “Mr. Kwon, I know that this is going to be difficult for you, but I need you to be honest with me.” Jiyong swallows, “W-what do y-you need to know?” The detective sighs, “We need to know what happened last night, and—” He grabs a folder, bringing out and opening it slowly. “How this happened.” Jiyong gasps, tears filling his eyes immediately, “W-what—w-where did you—” He sobs harder now. Multiple photos are scattered, Jiyong on them, with bruises, his swollen eye. His body is shown with cuts, scratches, and other wounds. “Mr. Kwon, I know that this is hard to look at, but Mr. Lee is refusing to answer any more questions.” Jiyong blinks before wiping his face, “W-what do you need?” “Mr. Kwon, how long have you and Mr. Lee been together?” “S-since the last year of high school…I-I c-couldn’t go to university since I can’t afford it.” He smiles, “S-so I d-decided to open up a flower shop…” He sighs, “S-so 3 almost 4 years.” The other nods, “Can you tell me when his attitude started changing?” Jiyong swallows, “I-I forgot to tell him that I was going to a friend’s house. H-he c-called a lot of times since he was worried, b-but m-my phone ran out of battery…” He stops, “I-I called him from her phone instead, h-he was so mad…” Jiyong wipes his face again, “When I g-got home, h-he was mad. I-I told him that I-I didn’t always have t-to tell him where I was, but he got mad, and then without thinking, he hit me.” He looks at his lap, hearing the other writing notes down, “When did this—” He hits some of the photos with his pen, “Occur Mr. Kwon?” Jiyong shakes, “I—” He stops, going silent. His breathing becomes heavy, his vision goes clouded, and he can’t help but feel dread over his shoulders. He can’t hear or see anything around him anymore.

Seunghyun looks over as the detective walks out, “He’s gone. He’s having a panic attack.” Namjoon looks at Seunghyun, “Go in. You have to. I’ll take over it.” The elder can’t speak in return, being forced to rush into the room as he hears Jiyong scream.

Namjoon swallows, preparing himself for his act, “W-what happened? How is he?” The detective sighs, “He’s not going to be able to talk. It’s all too much for him.” Namjoon blinks, tears beginning to form in his eyes, “B-But h-he won’t g-get hurt right? H-he won’t have to worry?” The detective sighs, “Not sure yet, there’s still all too much to go over.” Namjoon swallows, “B-but h-he was raped…” Daesung and the detective look at the young boy with serious looks, “What are you on about?” Namjoon swallows, “Oh...I-I didn’t—” “Namjoon.” Daesung looks at the boy, “What are you on about?” The boy sighs, “H-He was scared…this morning…when I wanted to help him get showered. He refused.” He looks down, “I told him I only wanted to help him because the doctor said he had to be careful.” Namjoon takes a deep breath, “I-I didn’t really think it through…but the doctor called again. Said we might have to be near him in case of nightmares…” Both officers look at him, “He screamed…shouting that he’d be compliant…that he’d listen and that it hurt…he was begging…” Namjoon sobs, “I-I can’t! I can’t!” He rushes to a seat, shrinking into himself. “Kang, get him water or something. That’s more than enough. “

Seunghyun takes a deep breath as he closes the door, rushing over to where Jiyong is sitting. “Jiyong, Jiyong!” The other whimpers, “N-no! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Seunghyun swallows, taking the other’s hands off his head slowly, “Jiyong-ah…deep breaths, deep breaths.” He puts the hands over his shoulders, slowly leaning in. “Jiyong, deep breaths. 1—in, out—2, in, out…” Jiyong grasps onto Seunghyun, crying into his chest, “H-he s-said he wouldn’t do it again!” “Shh, deep breaths Jiyong. Come one, 1—in, out.” Jiyong whimpers, following the soothing voice talking to him. Following the patterns, he finds himself getting tired. “In, out…” Jiyong’s grasp softens, slowly leaning into the chest in front of him, warmth. That’s all he felt now. Seunghyun sighs as he feels the other calm down now, “Jiyong-ssi…” Jiyong doesn’t respond, only rubbing his face against Seunghyun’s chest. Leaning back, Seunghyun looks down and sighs, “Of course he had to fall asleep.”

Namjoon gives the cup back to Daesung, “Namjoon, are you sure you don’t need anything else?” The boy shakes his head, “No thank you hyung. I’m fine now. I-I just thought…” Daesung sighs, “We didn’t know, but it’s good you told us. The case is stronger now.” Namjoon nods, “D-do you think I can see him?” “I’m sure Jiyong will come—” “Not him. Seungri.” Daesung freezes, “What—why?” Namjoon sighs, “H-he always said that I was like his younger brother…that he’d look out for me—but he did that to Jiyong-hyung…I want to see him. Ask him why.” The other sighs, “Namjoon, I’m pretty sure Seunghyun would skin me alive if I let you do that.” The younger shakes his head, “I don’t care…I-I want to know why…” Daesung shakes his head firmly, “Sorry Namjoon, but I can’t authorize that.”

The detective sighs, “We got it signed. We’re going to take him down and have him be put in.” Namjoon looks between Daesung and his superior, “That’s good. No one will have to worry anymore.” The elder turns to Namjoon, “He’s going away Namjoon. Jiyong-ah will be fine.” Namjoon nods, “Good. That’s good…” He trails off, looking down at his feet. “Good riddance.”

Seunghyun groans, struggling to wake the other up, “Jiyong-ah, come on, I’m not your babysitter.” He groans, “Jiyong-ah…” He pats the other, getting no response. Defeat. He’d have to accept that for the first time. Getting up slowly, he lifts the male into his arms carefully. Like a bride, Jiyong sleeps in the elder’s arms as he’s carried out, “Oh, fainted?” Seunghyun grunts as the detective walks over, “Well, in good news, Lee’s going to jail. Judge approved of what he found.” The elder hums, walking over to Namjoon, “Front, left pocket, get my keys.” As Namjoon goes to reach in, both he and Seunghyun jump as they hear yelling.

“Get your hands off him! He’s mine you bastard!!” Officers struggle to keep Seungri back, barely keeping held due to his handcuffs. Seunghyun nearly drops the man in his arms, “Gotta be kidding me.” And again, right as if it was his cue, Jiyong mumbles, waking up and opening his eyes slowly, “W-what happened? S-Seunghyung?” The elder peers down, “Sleeping beauty finally awake.” Before Jiyong has time to be embarrassed he’s startled as he hears the familiar voice. “Let me go!” Seunghyun puts him down slowly, watching as Jiyong quickly hides behind him. Namjoon doing the same. “You!” Seungri tries to charge at Seunghyun, “He’s mine! Don’t you dare touch him!” Daesung walking over to Seunghyun, “Here. If you want it to go faster.” Seunghyun looks down, grunting as he reads the signed papers.

    _“By order of the honorable judge Hwang Minhyuk, the suspect Lee Seunghyun is officially charged with the following crimes: First-degree domestic abuse, first-degree rape, first-degree assault and bodily harm to partner with a dangerous weapon. All charges will be given sentencing upon the first court hearing. Shall any other witnesses come forward, testimonies will be added, and hearings will be gone over again._

_As conscripted, his honor, high commissioner Choi will have power over any final verdict after the official sentencing has been given. All official and final charges are mandated by his honor high commissioner on behalf of the people of our country.”_

Seunghyun sighs, “Where’s the paper I sign?” Daesung hums, walking away. With a gasp, Jiyong watches as Seunghyun approaches an angry Seungri, “By order of the courts and law, you, Lee Seungri have been charged with domestic abuse, rape, assault and bodily harm to your partner.” Seungri scowls, “I haven’t done anything!” Seunghyun tilts his head back, “Of course.” He looks over as Daesung bows with a folder. Namjoon puts a hand on a shivering Jiyong, “Don’t worry hyung. It’s over.”

With a sigh, Seunghyun reaches down and opens the folder, looking down at the paper in it. “Well, looks like that story of yours, you’re going to have to work on it.” He leans down, pen in hand and moving swiftly.

    _“Judge in charge and approval: Hwang Minhyuk.”_

_“Arresting officer(s): Kang Daesung, Jo Naoki.”_

_“Overseeing detective: Kim Gunwoo.”_

_“If conscripted, overseeing honorable Superintendent General: Oh Daniel.”_

_“If conscripted, overseeing honorable High Commissioner: Choi Seunghyun.”_

Seunghyun pulls back, “Take him away.” He closes the folder, looking back at Seungri, “Your first court hearing will be set up soon. Good luck.” Seungri scowls, trying to jump forward again. Seunghyun remains stoic, “Rest assured, Jiyong-ssi will be safe now.” The officers pull the angry male back, forcing him to walk out of the building. “Well…I’ll send this in, you won’t have to worry anymore.” Seunghyun hums, sighing as his friend walks away, “Goodness gracious.” Turning around, he breaths sharply through his nose as he sees Namjoon trying to calm down a crying Jiyong again. “Fucking hell.” He mutters under his breath, walking over slowly. “Detective Kim, is there anything else you need?” The old man shakes his head, “No, that should be enough. Good luck.” He looks at Jiyong before walking away. Seunghyun looks at Namjoon, “Guide him to the car, I’ll go start it up.” He walks away before Namjoon can talk. The boy sighs, looking at the elder, “Come hyung, we’ll go home, and you can rest.”

Opening the car door, Namjoon slowly pushes Jiyong back into it, “Watch your head.” Jiyong nods, getting in slowly, looking over as Seunghyun is trying to smoke discreetly. Namjoon reaches up and over, bringing the seatbelt over and clicking it securely. “There we go. You can sleep if you want.” He pulls back, closing the door before getting into the car himself. “We’re good to go.” Seunghyun hums, tapping his cigarette before taking his final puff and putting it out in the ashtray. “Maybe I can finally fucking die by abeoji’s hands.” Namjoon yells, “Hyung that’s not funny!” Jiyong looks at the elder, a soft smile in his face.

Walking up the front entrance stairs, Namjoon whines as he waits for Seunghyun to open the door, “Shut up! You’re whining like a six-year-old, I’ll send you to bed instead.” “But—” “Don’t try me Namjoon!” The elder pushes the door open, waving for Namjoon to walk in, then waiting for Jiyong. “W-when do you think I’ll be able to go home?” Seunghyun sighs, “You’ll have to ask Namjoon for that. He’s the one refusing to let you leave.” Jiyong nods, “I see. Sorry, for intruding.” “At least I like you.” Both of them freeze at the words, “I-I mean, y-you’re not—You’re—” Seunghyun groans, “You’re not harmful. Is what I meant.” Jiyong smiles softly, giving a small nod before walking into the house. Seunghyun hits himself, “You’re a smart one Seunghyun. You really are.” With a final groan, he walks into the house, ready to officially hang himself.

Sitting on the large couch, Jiyong pats his knees as he watches Namjoon go into the kitchen and a rigid Seunghyun, who’s mumbling to himself walk down a long hallway. “Cute.” Looking around, he bites his lip as he sees a large portrait. Standing up, he walks over to it. Seunghyun is standing, his police uniform adorning his figure. Namjoon stands next to him, dressing in his college graduation robe, graduation cap on. Ryu is sitting in front of him, a serious look on his face, compared to the soft look Seunghyun has, and the giant smile Namjoon wore. Next to it, is another portrait, Ryu is standing behind a sitting woman and a young man. He looks no older than Namjoon. The woman looks the same age as Ryu, looks soft yet strong, just as her husband. Jiyong sighs, knowing that both woman and boy were gone. He imagined that he would have met them if they were alive. “Oh, you’ve met eomonim and hyungnim.” Jiyong turns around, “Here. To help you relax.” Jiyong grabs the cup in Namjoon’s hands, “They were great. Eomonim helped raise Seunghyun and I. Hyung always tried to get me to stop bothering Seunghyun when he was in training.” Jiyong looks back at the portrait, “What happened?” Namjoon sighs, “Well…”

Both of them walk back over to the couches, “You’re wondering where we are right?” Jiyong nods, taking a sip of his tea, “Y-You never let me know. The first or second time.” Namjoo nods, “This is where Seunghyun and I grew up. Where Golden Rose’s boss, stays at times.” Jiyong freezes, “W-what?” He had heard of the group. They were always on the news, the crimes they committed were ones of the worst imaginable degrees. “N-Namjoon they’re dangerous—” “I know, we know…but Ryu…abeoji, he took us in. Neither Seunghyun nor I grew up in good homes. Hell, we didn’t even have a family, so when he found us…he helped us.” Jiyong gulps, “H-helped?” Namjoon nods, giving the elder a small smile, “He trained us to be stronger and to be able to defend ourselves. Allowed for Seunghyun and I to get educated. Eomonim and hyungnim…they were the best. Both hyung and I called her mom all the time. She was so happy about it. And hyungnim, he was happy he had brothers. An older brother he could annoy, and a younger brother he could be a role model too. But—” He takes a deep breath, “Sometimes, it doesn’t end happily I guess.” Reaching down, he grabs the cup of tea a maid had brought him, “It was a freak accident. They were coming back from a vacation in Thailand. The airplane just lost control and it crashed.” Namjoon puts the cup back down, “Abeoji took it hard of course. His true love and his son left him. Without even a last I love you.” Jiyong nods, looking over at the portrait, “After that, Seunghyun stayed behind for the extra two years. Making sure abeoji was fine. He was too scared.” Namjoon takes another breath, “It wasn’t until abeoji named us both as his heirs that Seunghyun broke down.” Jiyong swallows, “His heirs?” Namjoon nods, “Mhm, for us to take over after he died.” “What?” “Hyung took it hard, he wanted to, wants to leave everything behind.” Jiyong looks down at his tea, “And?” “He begged for forgiveness, abeoji said he felt sad that he wanted to leave, but that as his son, he was entitled to do whatever he wanted without fear. I’m still in school, so he still pays for my school, but hyung does everything on his own.” Jiyong nods, “S-So he’s not—” Namjoon shakes his head, “I got him back into it. By accident, you could say…” He looks into Jiyong’s eyes, “With saving you.”

Jiyong feels shock go through him, “M-me?” Namjoon nods, “Yeah, you got stabbed…after Seungri got into a fight with Golden Rose’s men. Seunghyun had to punish all of them. Since they were the cause of your injury.” The elder swallows, “C-couldn’t your father have taken care of it?” “Seunghyun wasn’t happy. So, he took care of it himself.” Jiyong’s eyes widen, “W-what?” Namjoon smiles into his cup, “Hyung…you both like each other. It’s funny, you two try to act normal, but it’s so easy to tell. Both of your eyes dilate, both begin breathing heavily, tapping against your thighs, around 3 or 4 times per second.” Jiyong chokes on his drink, “N-Namjoon! It’s not—we don’t—” “Namjoon, did you finish that research paper you had? I found more books in the library that can help you.” Namjoon smiles at Jiyong before standing, “You done?” Jiyong looks down at his cup, all empty so he had no escape, “Y-yeah.” He gives the cup over. “How many? I think I only need maybe two or three more resources.” Seunghyun shrugs, busy looking down at his phone, “I think ten or something.” Namjoon groans, “Ugh, what’s the point of writing if they’re not actually going to publish my work yet.” The elder finally looks up, “Get going you brat, you’ve been slacking. You’re going back to school tomorrow.” Namjoon whines again, “Noooo!” “Zip it and go!”

Jiyong swallows as Seunghyun walks away to the kitchen. With a deep breath, he stands and walks after the elder. Watching carefully, he watches as the elder reaches into a cupboard, taking out a bag of chips. “H-hyung? Are you hungry?” Seunghyun looks over, frozen in place, “Uh, well we were gone for a couple of hours…” Jiyong nods, “I-Um, I can make something if you want? N-Namjoon t-told the chefs to leave…” Seunghyun stutters himself, “I-Uh, you don’t have to? I-I’m s-s-sure we can also order something. Besides—” “Hyung, I can manage, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Seunghyun looks down at the bag of chips, “I- ‘s not that, it’s just…I have work!” Seunghyun power walks, “Paperwork so! See you!” Jiyong holds back a laugh, only a soft smile on his face, “Cute.”

Walking into the kitchen, he sighs as he opens the fridge, “This is for a whole family!” He gasps as he sees how packed the fridge is. “Pure luxury!” He reaches in, taking out vegetables, meats, and who knows what else he finds. “Jiyong, you’re just proving you’re a poor, poor man.” Rummaging around, he finds the cutting board and pans he needs. “Okay, Jiyong…” He sighs, blinking rapidly, “Food…for a truly honest man.”

Namjoon yawns, “Okay and?” Seunghyun shrugs, “I told you it’s fine. Just fix the small errors in English and that’s it.” “Why’d I even ask you?” “Namjoon, you’re literally on a smarter level than I am, what the hell did you think I can contribute to your damn paper?” Namjoon pouts, “I’m smart but I like when you help hyung.” Seunghyun grunts, taking his reading glasses off and rubbing his eyes, “Namjoon, you’re a legal genius, I probably have the IQ of 10. Leave me alone.” Namjoon whines, “No you don’t! You’re smart and handsome.” He leans down, pulling Seunghyun’s chair back and straddling him, “My very, very handsome police officer.” Before Seunghyun can respond, the younger leans in and kisses him. “You’re smart, trust me hyungie.” As a knock comes to the door, Seunghyun pushes the younger away, “Idiot! What if that’s abeoji?!” Namjoon shrugs, “He’d have to get used to it. Ow!” After the elder ticks him, he stands back up, “Meanie!” Seunghyun clicks his tongue, “Come in!” The door opens, revealing a shy Jiyong, “I-Um, I made dinner?” Namjoon claps his hands, “Food!” He runs out, leaving the two elder’s alone. “Are you still hungry? I didn’t make much—” “I’m sure it’s fine Jiyong-ssi, I don’t eat much anyway. It’s Namjoon’s that’s the whale here.” The elder stands, walking over and taking the other’s hands, “Let’s go before he actually leaves me without food.” Jiyong only blushes as he looks down at both of their hands together.

“No!” Seunghyun keeps hitting Namjoon’s hands with his chopsticks, “You’ve had enough! Let me eat!” Jiyong smiles as he watches both of them bicker back and forth, “But it’s good! Let me have it! Please?” Seunghyun shakes his head, “No, stop. Eat the sausage if you want!” He grabs the last piece of fried beef and stuffs it in his mouth, “I’m going to have to put you to exercise soon. You eat like who knows what all the time. Not to mention your obsession with candy and apple juice.” Namjoon shrugs, mouth too filled with food. Jiyong takes a sip of water, “You’re not eating?” He looks over, “Oh, no, I don’t like eating too much.” He smiles, “I-I’m a bit on the bigger side…” Seunghyun looks at him with eyebrows raised, “You’re on the bigger side? And what, I’m the next fucking messiah? Jiyong, you’re like a pole. No offense.” Jiyong blushes, “I-I just—” “He told you that didn’t he.” The elder’s look at Namjoon, “You know he’s gone hyung, you don’t have to worry about him. Eat as much as you like now. We won’t judge. Besides, a little bit of meat never hurt anybody.” Jiyong smiles, bowing his head, “Got it.”

“Unless you’re a cannibal, then it does hurt.”

A groan leaves the elder, “Goddamit Namjoon! Can’t you just fucking eat like a normal for once?!”

And Jiyong smiles, everything was going to be okay. For now.

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Namjoon finally opens the door to the house, “Hyung?!” Hyungsoo walks in after him, “He’s not here yet sir. Mr. Choi is busy with meetings all day. He has two cases he’s working with very closely.” Namjoon groans, “But I’m hungryyyyy!” “Would you like me to order something?” The younger shakes his head, “No. Let’s just head out again.” Hyungsoo nods, taking the younger’s book bag, “Where would you like to head to then?” Namjoon smiles, “Flower shop!”

Jiyong smiles, “Welcome to—Oh, Namjoon, what are you doing here?” Namjoon bows, “I’m hungry.” Jiyong raises an eyebrow, “And what would you like me to do? You can’t really eat any of these flowers, well, you can eat the roses and some of the other flower petals, but I’d have to—” “Oh goodness, hyung. Let’s go out to eat! My treat!” Jiyong shakes his head, “I can’t Joonie, I’m already behind with the rent on the building, I’m trying to get as much business back.” Namjoon frowns, “You’re behind?? What do you mean?” Jiyong sighs, looking at Hyungsoo for a second. Namjoon hums, “Hyung, can you go out and buy us some drinks?” Hyungsoo nods, “I’ll be back sir, please call if you need anything else.”

“What’s wrong now?” Jiyong smiles, “Seungri’s family’s trying to find me. They want me to go back on my statements.” He sighs, “I had to move out of the apartment and out to a smaller one, so they don’t find me.” He looks around, “And it’s nearing winter, so I’m not getting much business right now.” Namjoon nods, “Well, you can come live with us. 100% no one will find you there.” Jiyong shakes his head, “I can’t impose on you like that. And I’m sure abeonim wouldn’t like that.” Namjoon smirks, “Not that house hyung. Our house. Like hyung’s and mine.” Jiyong raises an eyebrow, “What?” “Yeah, remember? We moved after everything began? We got a bigger house than before. You can live with us! Your rent can be yummy food! And! With that, you won’t have to worry about rent for the shop!” Jiyong sighs, “Thank you Namjoon, but I can’t do that.”

Seunghyun nods, “Thank you very much for all the hard work! I’ll be sure to look over all of this and get back to you as soon as possible.” Men and women in suits bow back at him, waving goodbye as they walk away. Rolling his neck, the male gets his phone out of his pocket, “What?” Namjoon huffs, “Wow okay, I love you too.” Seunghyun groans, “Namjoon, tell me you didn’t do anything dumb. Did you yell at another classmate again?” “No. I just…where are you?” Seunghyun sighs as he steps out of the elevator, “Going to my car and going home. Why?” “Can you come down to Yongie’s shop?” “What for?” “I’m down here, and I sent Hyungsoo to buy snacks. Like a lot of snacks.” Seunghyun sighs, “Namjoon, I don’t give you an allowance to buy junk food.” “Yeah but I do anyway. I’m your favorite sugar baby.” “Tsk, you don’t do anything but give me headaches, I don’t think you count as one.” Namjoon giggles, “Well…last night says something doesn’t it?” “Namjoon, all you did was try to give me a massage, which wasn’t one because somehow, you made the entire bottle of lotion explode and then you dropped a fucking candle on the carpet.” “Well, I was close?” “Go one day without giving me a headache, and maybe we’ll see if you go from annoying little brother to sugar baby.” “No promises.”

Stepping on his cigarette, Seunghyun takes a final breath before locking his car and walking over to the front door of the small shop. “Still keeping nice.” He hums, before opening the door and walking in, the smell of flowers and baked goods all over the place. “What is this a bakery too?” He takes his sunglasses off, “I keep telling him he should open one along, but he says no.” The elder looks over, “Where did you come from?” Namjoon smiles, “I was behind you. Anyway, it smells good, right? I keep telling hyung he should open a bakery, but he says he’s not good enough for it.” Seunghyun sighs, “What did you need me for? You have snacks being made.” Namjoon hums, leaning onto the elder, “I wanted to see you. Is that bad?” Seunghyun sighs, “What did you do? Or what do you want, you little brat?” Namjoon smiles, slyly at that, “Well, I think this is very important.”

Jiyong sighs as he takes out the small set of cupcakes he had made. The shops’ small kitchen came in handy sometimes. “Let’s see, maybe I’ll do some quick vanilla icing.” Rushing to finish the cakes, he grabs a tray and sets the plate holding them and puts a cup of tea alongside. Walking out, he hums quietly as he walks back out of the kitchen. “Oh, Seunghyun, when did you get here?” The other two look over from their bickering, a small smile on Jiyong’s face, “Just now. He called but didn’t say anything.” Jiyong smiles, “Did he now?” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Ah, cuppycakes! Hyung move!” He pushes Seunghyung, making the elder let out a small huff as he runs over to the elder with the tray. “Sit down first Joonie, be respectful.” Namjoon groans, “You sound like hyung, ew.” Jiyong giggles, “Sit, please. I didn’t make tea for nothing.” The younger sighs, walking over to the small table hidden behind hanging plants, “Fine, fine.”

Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Sorry about him. He’s going through hormones or something. He yelled at two his classmates a couple days ago.” Jiyong hums, walking in front of him, “I’m sure he’s just stressed. He’s 19 and in medical school.” Seunghyun grunts, “Not like I pushed him to it, what 19-year-old thinks it’s cool to be in medical school. When I was 19, I was trying to find a girlfriend. Crashed a few cars here and there.” Jiyong snorts, stopping and looking back at him, “Crashed a few cars?” Seunghyun shrugs, “Daesung thought it was fun. Youngbae too.” Jiyong rolls his eyes playfully, “And you called him the immature one hyung.” He turns back around, walking to where Namjoon’s jumping in his seat for his cupcakes. “Ah! Finally!” Jiyong smiles, “Calm down Joonie, you’re the one that’s going to eat them all anyway.” Namjoon hums, reaching over for his teacup as he watches Jiyong put two cupcakes onto a smaller plate.

“So.” Seunghyun looks up from his phone, Jiyong from a small plant magazine. “I’m sure you’re wondering why Hyunnie’s here!” Seunghyun glares at the other, “Oh no you don’t. You only call me that when you either want something or you’re in trouble.” Jiyong puts the magazine down, “Is everything okay Joonie?” Namjoon smiles, “I’m fine. But you’re not.” Jiyong gasps, “Namjoon!” Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” Before Jiyong can protest, Namjoon spills the beans, “Yongie-hyung’s being stalked and threatened!” Jiyong sighs, looking down at his lap. Seunghyun sits up straight, “What?” Namjoon nods, “Seungri’s family is looking for him. They don’t really know his name or what he looks like, they’re just asking around. They want him to go back on his statement.” Seunghyun sighs, “And?” “He moved out of the old apartment, and into a really shabby one. His lights barely work. And he almost got carbon monoxide poisoning.” He looks at Seunghyun with a serious look, “And he’s late of payments of the shops’ rent.” Jiyong makes a sound, “Namjoon!” Seunghyun sighs, “How long have they been looking for you? Nothing serious has happened right?” Jiyong shakes his head, of course, Seunghyun wouldn’t care. His crush was long gone. “N-No, I just overheard them once when I was walking up the stairs. I had to run out of the complex before they could see him.” He smiles, “I’m fine though!” Seunghyun hums, looking back down at his phone, “I see.” Namjoon smiles, “So! I’ll see you at home then!” Seunghyun hums before standing and walking away, his phone coming up to his ear. Jiyong bites his lip, “Namjoon! I told you to leave it alone!”

Namjoon sighs, “You know I was referring to you right?” “Huh?” “I’ll see you at home!” Jiyong spits his tea out, “What?!” “Hyung has two phones. If you haven’t noticed.” Jiyong leans back, “Huh?” “His real phone, and his burner, for abeoji and other stuff.” He giggles, “He used his burner phone just now.” Jiyong swallows, “A-and? H-he’s a busy man…and you said that abeonim—” “3, 2, 1—” “Alright, Namjoon go along with Hyungsoo, I’ll take Jiyong with me.” Jiyong can’t help but sputter, “H-Huh?” “Coolio! Are they bringing boxes, or should I stop by the store?” Seunghyun hums, “Uh, they’ll probably bring some. I told them we were moving him out.” Namjoon nods, “I’ll stop by and get a special box for his private things then.” Seunghyun nods, turning to Jiyong, “Let’s go.” “H-huh?” “Your apartment? Let’s go.” Namjoon can’t help but chuckle at Jiyong’s face, “Oh goodness hyung.” Jiyong blushes, “W-what?” Namjoon shakes his head and walks off. “Let’s go then. I only allow the men under me to stay out until 3 in the morning.” Jiyong stutters, “I-I hyung...it’s okay.” Seunghyun drops his head to the side, “Like I said, and I’m the next messiah, let’s go.” Jiyong sighs, standing up and taking the plates. “Let me clean.” Seunghyun nods, “I’ll be at the front door.” Jiyong nods, rushing to wash the plates and putting the rest of the cupcakes into a container. Drying his hands, he sighs and walks out of the kitchen as he turns the lights off. Walking over to grab his coat, he sighs as he sees Seunghyun looking up and touching a couple of flowers, ‘Cute.’ He puts his coat on before clearing his throat, “I’m done hyung.” Seunghyun nods, “Let’s go then.” Jiyong nods, reaching behind the cash register and grabbing a set of keys, “I’ll lock up.”

Opening the car door, Seunghyun looks at Jiyong, “Here, I’ll put that in the trunk.” Jiyong nods, giving the elder his small book bag. “Thank you.” “Hm.” Closing the car door, Seunghyun walks over to the trunk before going over to his side of the car. “Alright, let’s go.” Turning the car on, one of Seunghyun’s hands puts his real phone on the car mount. “Oh, do you need the address?” “No, I got it already.” Jiyong gasps, “H-huh?” Seunghyun looks over, “What?” Jiyong stutters, “Y-you already h-have my address?” “Yeah?” “H-how?” Seunghyun’s mouth drops, “Uh well…” He looks back at the front as he begins to pull out, “Well, Golden Rose. Sweet and Short.” Jiyong bites his lip, “Y-you got it today?” “Yes! Just today! For you know—moving out.”

Jiyong swallows as he unlocks the door to the small apartment, “Sorry it’s a mess. I haven’t had time to do much.” Namjoon hums, walking in after the elder, “Oh.” Seunghyun stops, looking around. “This—This is barely a living space.” Jiyong shrugs, walking over to the half, kitchen it looks like to Namjoon. “It’s something.” Seunghyun nods, looking around, “If you’re looking for storage space, not to live in. How long have you been here?” “Uhm, right after everything happened.” Seunghyun hums, “Well, it’s certainly not safe, so it’s good we’re getting you out.” The elder turns over, “Namjoon, go with him and get all his private things out before the rest of them come in to get everything else.” Namjoon nods, “Let’s go hyung.” Jiyong goes to speak but is pulled by the other towards the old wooden door. “Oh goodness, hyung.” Namjoon looks around, “Hyung! Is this all you’ve had to cover yourself?!” Namjoon gasps, “I’ve made it through.” “Seunghyun’s really not going to like this.” Jiyong sighs, “I don’t think he would Joonie. I’m still alive aren’t I?” Namjoon lets out an exasperated breath, “Hyung! You’re only covering yourself with a light blanket! It’s nearing winter!” Jiyong sighs, “Namjoon it’s not that bad, I’ve been through worse.” Namjoon gasps again, “Hyung…” He blinks, tears in his eyes, “Y-You shouldn’t be like this…” He sighs, blinking faster and shaking his head, “You’ll be in much better conditions after this. It doesn’t matter.” He sighs, looking over at a small cabinet, “Is that where your clothes are?” “Y-yeah, well my underwear, socks, and undershirts. My pants and other shirts are still in my suitcases, and in the hamper.” Namjoon nods, “You mind if I put them here?” He holds up a box, put together and ready, “Uh, no go ahead. Don’t laugh at me though. Please?” Namjoon huffs through his nose, “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen weirder things than you have here hyung.” Jiyong sighs, “I-I d-don’t know—” “Oh. I see.” Namjoon stares down at the opened drawer, “Well, actually, you now…I thought about trying these out. But I can’t really buy anything with Hyungsoo over my shoulder.” Jiyong blushes, “Can you please just throw them in? Before others come in here?” Namjoon giggles, “You’ll be fine hyungie. Secrets safe with me.” Jiyong hums, walking over to his hamper, looking around for any other dirty clothing. “Ah, good. I kept the room somewhat clean.” “Room? You call this a room? This is like a freaking cage.” Jiyong hums again, beginning to close the hamper, “Well, I can sleep in it.” He sighs, walking over to his suitcases and putting them back together. “Where are your shoes?” Jiyong points to under the small bed, “Under there.” Namjoon nods, reaching under, “Oh, you only have three?” Jiyong nods, “I-I had to sell some of the collector’s I had, I needed money for the shop.” Namjoon sighs sadly again, “I see.”

Seunghyun sighs as he opens the door, “Ah, great you’re here.” Men bow at him, “What can we do for you, sir?” “I need you to grab anything Jiyong says to grab. All of his clothing is only to be touched by Jiyong and Namjoon only.” “Yes, sir.” He clicks his tongue and waves them in, “We have cleaners?” “Yes, sir.” “Good, I need this apartment—or whatever the hell this is cleaned. Leave no trace of him behind. Leave no trace of us behind.” “Will do, sir.” Seunghyun nods, “Very well. Get going.” He sighs, reaching into his pocket and taking his pack of cigarettes out, “Let’s see…” He looks down at his burner phone, “Hello?” “Yes, sir?” “I need you to track down some people for me.” “Do you have names, sir?” “Uh, the family of Lee Seungri, currently in Seoul NP. He was recently brought in.” “Got it, sir, I’ll send you any updates I have.” “Yeah, talk to you then.” “My blood is yours.”

Jiyong stays frozen, “Uh- I…” “Master? Do you not wish for this to be taken?” Namjoon smirks, “Hyung~ We have to leave soon, you know they have a curfew.” Jiyong breaks out of his trance, “Uhm, n-no you can throw that away. I-I don’t think I’ll need it?” “Very well, sir. We’ll destroy it as soon as possible.” Jiyong nods, bowing his head as the two men pick up the small sofa without trouble. “You’ll get used to it.” The elder turns to Namjoon, “Huh? Used to it?” “Yeah, you’ll get used to getting called master, sir, boss very soon.” “Namjoon why’re they calling me that anyway?” Namjoon giggles, “Well, why would they disrespect Seunghyun’s partner?” Jiyong blushes, stuttering out a response. “M-me—what—I-I d-don’t—Namjoon!” Namjoon yells as he’s hit with the small pillow in Jiyong’s hands, “Stop saying that!” Namjoon runs around, “It’s not like it’s not true! Ah!” “Are you two done?” Both of them stop, looking over as Seunghyun leans against the doorway. Jiyong pulls back, holding the pillow against his chest. Namjoon snickers at the elder’s red face, “We have his clothes ready! We can go!”

Jiyong bites his lip, pulling at Seunghyun’s coat, “Hyung d-do you have my book bag?” “No, why?” Jiyong sighs, looking as an old, crusty man walks up to the trio angrily, “Yah! You know I charge fees when you move out without notice! You still got two damn—” Jiyong whimpers at the loud voice, “S-sorry sir, I-I didn’t really plan—” “Shut it buddy, where’s the money? It’s going to be ₩ 1,782,080 now.” Jiyong sighs, “C-can I give you half? I-I only—” He stops as he sees Seunghyun moving, a hand waving someone over, “Give him a stack.” A male nods, reaching into his blazer, “Here you are.” The old man stutters, “W-what—” Seunghyun sighs, “That should be more than enough. To make you stop overcharging for that thing you call an apartment.” He looks back at Jiyong and Namjoon through his sunglasses, “Walk in front.” Namjoon nods, taking Jiyong’s hands, “Come on hyung!” Jiyong lets out a breath as he’s pulled from behind. Both walk out of the shabby building, straight to Seunghyun’s car, “Alright, got anything sensitive in here?” Seunghyun holds up the box, Namjoon can’t help but burst out laughing, Jiyong blushing. “Oh, there’s sensitives in there alright.” Jiyong hits the younger, “N-No! It should be fine! Thank you hyung!” Seunghyun shrugs, walking over to the trunk of the car, “Right…”

Jiyong hits his chest, “N-Namjoon! You can’t say things like that!” Namjoon shrugs, “it’s not like he won’t know in a couple of days. Maids are going to do laundry.” Jiyong whines, “N-no! I-I can do my own laundry.” Namjoon snickers, “Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Okay, let’s see, would you prefer first or second floor? I doubt you want the third.” Jiyong looks up at the large house, “Wow…this…” Namjoon leans his chin onto his shoulder, “Nice huh?” Jiyong huffs, “This is big.” Seunghyun clears his throat, “First or second?” Namjoon grunts, pulling away from Jiyong, “Second, hyung. He’ll be with us, Jesus Christ.” The elder rolls his eyes, “Tsk.” He grabs the box in the trunk, Jiyong’s small book bag hanging from his elbow, “Namjoon, open the door. I only have two arms here!”

Walking into the house, Jiyong lets out another gasp, “This is so big!” Namjoon snickers, leaning down into Jiyong’s ear, “That’s not the only thing that’s big in this house.” He pulls back winking at him before nodding to where Seunghyun’s struggling with the box and closing the door. “N-Namjoon!” “What? I meant the pool. We can use it as an ice rink when it snows.” Jiyong’s face is pure red, “Everything okay? You look like you’re about to faint.” Jiyong jumps as Seunghyun’s voice is next to him now, “Ah! Y-Yes! It’s fine! We’re fine!” Seunghyun furrows his eyebrows, “Okay?”

Namjoon hums as he lays on top of Seunghyun, “You think so?” “Look so long as he’s not being harassed, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” The boy sighs, turning his face onto his side, “I hope so…hyung, when are you going to do something?” Seunghyun groans, hitting the boy with his book, “Shut up!” Namjoon whines, “What?! You like him and you’re not doing anything!” He kneels up, “You’re literally drooling over him and don’t do anything!” Seunghyun sighs, “Namjoon, he just got out of an abusive relationship, he’s not going to want to go into another one any time soon.” Namjoon sighs, “I guess…but what if you ‘court’ him?” The elder sighs, “Namjoon?” “Yeah?” “Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!” The younger yells as he’s hit with a pillow this time, “No more talk of this!” Namjoon huffs, getting off the bed, “Fine! Fine! You’ll be the one dying from blue balls not me.” “What is that supposed to mean you, little boy? Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Namjoon stops, “No! I’m still pure! Promise!” “Didn’t sound like it.” He shakes his head, “I promise! What I meant is~ You’ve never slept with anyone, and I’m pretty sure your best friend, lefty, over there, is how you find release.” “Why am I having this conversation with you?”

Jiyong sighs, patting the sheets on his new bed, “So expensive.” He walks over to his new closet, walking in, “When am I ever going to wear such clothes outside?” He smiles, “It’s nice to see though I guess. Everything feels like a dream.” He sighs, walking out and going over to the box he and Namjoon had packed, “Let’s see…” He opens it carefully, looking in, “Ah, have to hide these.” He sighs, looking around, pulling a suitcase over to him, “No one will look in here.” He empties the suitcase of his clothes, “Hide these under the bed or something.”

“Sir? Are you settling in well? I’m here to check-up on your wound.” Jiyong turns around, “O-Oh, I’m fine thank you.” The doctor smiles, “That’s good. No pain?” “Um, no, they injected me this morning. I overheard them say full?” “That’s good. It’s still effective. Can you sit and take your shirt off? I have to double check.” Jiyong nods, walking over to the bed carefully, “H-How long are you going to do this for?” The female keeps her smile on, “Well, you’re the love interest of our boss, we’ll have to see how he feels about it.” Jiyong blushes for the thousandth time, “W-what?”

“Rest well. My blood is yours.” Jiyong bows his head, watching as she walks out of the bedroom with her bag. “Blood is mine? What?” He shakes his head, “Well…pajamas I guess?” He sighs, stopping as he remembers his pajamas is basically just a large old shirt and his boxers. Grumbling he walks out of the bedroom, “I need a damn drink at this point.” Walking the new set of stairs, he sighs as he gets lost within the large rooms. “What in the world?” “Kitchen?” He jumps, turning around, “Oh, uh yes.” Seunghyun nods, waving him to follow, “It’s through here.” “Quick question?” “Hm?” “Why do you need two living rooms?” Seunghyun laughs in front of Jiyong for the first time, “We don’t, but it looks nice though huh?” Jiyong looks at the other in amazement, “Y-Yeah I guess, not when you get lost though.” “Water or tea?” “Oh, uh tea is fine.” Seunghyun nods, working on making the two teacups, “Where’s Joonie?” “Oh, it’s barely 7, so I made him go down and do some studying, he has a couple of exams coming up.” Jiyong nods, “Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said it enough.” Seunghyun hums, “For what? I haven’t done anything really.” Jiyong smiles, “You have. Seungri’s gone…and well, today…I can say I won’t have to think about how I’m going to sleep through a cold night.” Seunghyun nods, working the traditional tea mixer carefully, “Well, Namjoon likes you. He thinks of you as another brother, and I can’t really have him worry.” He chuckles, “He’d probably skin me alive if something happened to you.” Jiyong hums, “About that…the doctor…she said something like, ‘my blood is yours’? Mine? I don’t know something like that?” Seunghyun groans, “I swear to god I’m going to kill Namjoon instead. That little brat.” “Huh?” “Don’t worry about it. People are just being dumb, listening to Namjoon again.” Jiyong hums, “Dumb? Aren’t you both Chang-abeonim’s heirs though?” “Oh god, he told you that too? I swear to god.” “Is that bad? Should I stay quiet?” The elder sighs, pushing the finished cup of tea over, “No. I guess not, I doubt you’re going to say that you know one of Korea’s dangerous mafia bosses are you?” “N-no!” “I’m kidding. But no, it’s fine I guess. Namjoon’s opened up to you. He doesn’t do that very much. He must trust you.” Jiyong sighs, taking a sip of tea, “I guess so? I don’t know. Seungri introduced us right after he started college, he went on about how there was this amazing kid he had met. A pure genius.” Seunghyun snorts, “Namjoon’s a fucking brat, not a genius.”

* * *

 

Jiyong stares at the people in front of him, “H-huh?” “We know you’re him. Can’t you just come with us?” Jiyong struggles, “W-what are you talking about? I-I don’t know you.” The female sighs, “Look, we just need you to come and tell the cops that you were lying. Seunghyun will be out and that’ll be it!” Jiyong shakes his head, “I-I don’t know you!”

As if on cue, Namjoon walks through the door, Hyungsoo and another guard behind him, “Hyung! Your favorite Joonie-bug is here!” The boy skips in, stopping as he sees two females and male standing in front of the cash register, “Oh, sorry did I interrupt?” “Who’s that?” Namjoon bows, “Hello, I’m—” He looks at Jiyong who looks on the verge of a panic attack, “Choi Namjoon! Jiyongie-hyung’s brother in law!” The people gasps, “What?!” “Yeah! Who are you?” He walks over, standing next to a frozen Jiyong. “H-he’s married? Already?! Yah! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Jiyong jumps, “I-I’m sorry I don’t—” He yelps as a slap is made on his face, Namjoon pulling him back immediately, “You hurt my son and you’re out here like a whore?!” Namjoon glares over, “Yah! Why do you think you can put your dirty hands on him?!” Jiyong holds his face, tears are threating to spill from his ears.

Hyungsoo nods as Namjoon waves at him. Stepping out, he pulls out his phone, “Hello?” “Sir? We’re having a situation at the flower shop. Three people are inside and one of the females present just slapped, Mr. Kwon.” “I’m on my way, keep them inside. Do not let them get out.” Walking back into the shop, he leans against the door, watching as the three people try to argue with Jiyong and Namjoon, “Shut the hell up! You’re all fucking bickering and just that!” Namjoon’s deep voice rings out, Jiyong now behind him, of course, the kid is as tall as his adoptive brother. Jiyong cursed his genes for his smaller stature. Sure, it was only a couple of inches, but his small frame and poles excuse of bones didn’t help either.

Seunghyun frowns as he speeds out of the parking lot, “What the hell is going on now? I swear to god.” He steps on the gas, thankfully there was no traffic, again thank god for jobs. Turning and turning later, he finally sees the small shop coming into view. Hyungsoo is already standing outside, a cigarette in his mouth. “Here, park it. What the hell’s going on?” Hyungsoo bows, “Well, I think first is congratulations on your marriage sir.” Seunghyun stops, “Huh?” Hyungsoo smirks, “I think Namjoon may have gotten you into a bit more of trouble.” The elder groans, “When does this little fucking boy not?” Throwing his car keys to the guard, he prepares himself before walking in.

Of course, he has to see a crying Jiyong first. And a scowling and yelling Namjoon second. Three unknown strangers third. He supposed that came with being the elder brother of an immature boy. Sighing, he clears his throat, “Excuse me?” The three strangers stop, looking over and bowing as they see him in him the black suit. “May I ask what is going on here?” Namjoon huffs, patting himself, “They were in here when I walked in. That one—” He points to a young female, “Slapped Yongie-hyung!” Seunghyun clenches his jaw, “Miss, is there a reason you put your hands on him?” The female swallows, huffing sassily as she looks at him, “He’s the reason my brother is in jail, and we just found out—” Seunghyun sighs, “Ah, so you’re Mr. Lee’s family I assume?” “Yes? You are?” Namjoon runs over and out of the shop. Seunghyun sighs again before speaking, “May I ask why you’re here?” The old woman looks up, “He’s the reason my son is in jail! I demand that he goes—” “Ma’am, have you seen your son recently?” “No.” “Have you asked the charges he’s received?”

Hyungsoo huffs, “This is why you’ve kept this all along with you?” Namjoon smirks, “I was given an intelligent brain for a reason hyungie!” The elder scoffs, “What is he going to say though? I doubt he’s—” “He’s not going to say anything because I’m just going to slip them on.” Hyungsoo hums, “Good luck with that then.”

Namjoon walks back into the store, watching everyone carefully. The three still in front of the register, all eyes on Seunghyun. No one is moving at all. Seunghyun, hands behind his back. Keeping a hard and firm stance. Breathing normally. Jiyong is still hugging himself, however, there are dried tears on his face now. Walking around Seunghyun, he walks over to Jiyong grabbing his hands, “It’s okay hyung. Why don’t we get you some water?” Jiyong nods, looking over at Seunghyun and the three strangers a final time. He misses Namjoon playing with his hands, specifically, the golden band sliding onto his left ring finger.  Both of them walk off quietly.

Seunghyun sighs, “Look, I understand that you’re mad about your son—” “Damn right! That pathetic excuse—” Seunghyun sighs, “ _And_ with all due respect, I believe if anything, you should see your son first. Stalking and harassing a victim isn’t what you should be doing.” “Hyung!” Namjoon runs out, “What?” “H-hyung fainted! Out of nowhere!” The younger runs over, taking the elder’s hands in panic, “Help me!” Once again, the golden band goes unnoticed.

“Jiyong-ah?” Seunghyun shakes the other, “Oh my f—” He sighs deeply, “I’m guessing the shock sent him into another panic attack. Namjoon, go tell Hyungsoo to get my car ready. I have to get him checked immediately.” Namjoon nods, wiping his face and rushing back out. “You check him alright, who knows what type of—” “Miss before you finish that sentence, I will tell you myself.” Seunghyun struggles, but reaches into his coat, “I’m high commissioner Choi Seunghyun. I am in charge of this case.” They all freeze. “H-huh?” With a struggling hand, Seunghyun holds onto Jiyong while bringing the other and showing his badge. Namjoon rushes back in, Hyungsoo with him, “Ah, sir, I can take him for you?” Seunghyun nods, “Careful with him.” As he gets up, Seunghyun’s left hand comes up to grab Jiyong’s face softly, “He’s breathing regularly, Namjoon, call the doctor, we don’t know how bad this is.” Namjoon nods, watching as the three strangers freeze as they watch Seunghyun carefully. “Wait—” “Choi…You—” The old man turns to Namjoon, “Your last name—what was your last name?” Namjoon looks at him with his head tilted, “Choi.” Seunghyun furrows his eyebrows, “Namjoon?” A small groan is heard and they all look down, “W-what happened?” Seunghyun sighs, “You fell into a shock I guess. How are you feeling?” Jiyong groans, a hand grabbing his head, “Head hurts.” Seunghyun nods, “Come, stand up slowly. Don’t want you to get vertigo.” Jiyong takes a breath as he’s helped to stand back up, “Yah!” Jiyong jumps in fear again, gripping onto Seunghyun’s shirt. “Y-You’re married to him?!” Both elder’s freeze at the words.

“Ma’am—” “You—you threw my son in jail! How dare you?!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Ma’am can you please shush? Need I remind you, your daughter here assaulted Jiyong without cause.” Namjoon hums happily, nudging Hyungsoo, “Go get him. We’ll take him home!” Jiyong groans, rubbing his eyes, only to stop as he feels something cold on his skin. “W-what—” His eyes widen, “When did this—What is this?” Seunghyun looks down, “You okay?” Jiyong blushes, letting go of him and nodding, “Y-Yeah it’s just—” He holds his hand up, Seunghyun’s own brown eyes widening, “What is that?” Namjoon clears his throat, walking over, “Well! Hyungie! I’ll take _doryeonnim_ home!” Seunghyun looks down, “Doryo—Namjoon.” Namjoon looks up, “Yes?” “What are—” Namjoon’s hand comes down, pushing Seunghyun’s large hand up, “ _Doryeonnim._ ” His elder’s eyes widen, a golden band was on his hand. Seunghyun stopped breathing, looking back over, he sees a similar band on Jiyong’s hands. The only difference is two red, ruby, squared diamonds on the sides. Jiyong’s freezes too, “I-I uh—” Hyungsoo clears his throat, “Sir, I’ll take the young master and master home. I’ll ensure that master gets treatment for his shock.” Dropping his hand, Namjoon smiles, “You three…I’m sure you’ll explain why you put your hands on the high commissioner’s husband. After all—your son and brother _raped him, not to mention abused him because he was obsessed with him.”_

Seunghyun takes a deep breath as he comes back to his senses. He was definitely going to kill Namjoon and himself this time. What was he going to say on his suicide note? ‘Sorry I let this fucking brat reel me into a fucking drama plot.’ Looking at the people in front of him, he hums, “Well, I think that’s it for today. Please ensure that you don’t—” He sighs, “Do not harass my husband as I will not take it lightly. Your son already stalked and harassed him on his own. I will add charges onto you instead.” He waves, “Please get out, I need to lock my husband’s shop.” The people go to protest, only to stop as another male runs in, “Seunghyun-ah! Everything okay?” Daesung runs in, Youngbae running in after, “Namjoon called. Said someone is harassing Jiyong-ssi.” Seunghyun nods over to the three people, “Yes, these are the parents and sister of Lee Seunghyun. They are trying to convince Jiyong that he should go back on his testimony.” Youngbae snorts, “He can do that. But the pictures and doctor’s reports won’t let him be free.” Daesung grunts, “If you could leave the property before we have probable cause to arrest you.” Seunghyun snorts, this time, “I’m already letting them off, she had the audacity to put her hands on Jiyong.”

Jiyong sighs, “N-Namjoon what is this?” Namjoon turns from his seat in the front, “Huh? Oh, your wedding band?” Jiyong swallows, “N-Namjoon this isn’t funny…” The young boy rolls his eyes as he looks at his driving guard, “What do you think Hyungsoo-hyung?” “Sir, I cannot say anything on the topic.” Namjoon hums, reaching into his bag, “Here.” He reaches behind him, giving Jiyong a folder, “What is this?” “Open it. Congrats.” Jiyong takes the folder carefully, “You know, I was hoping I could give it to you on your birthday or hyung’s birthday.” Jiyong gasps, “Namjoon!” A marriage license is inside, his and Seunghyun’s name typed out and printed, “You know I was surprised that they don’t care how long it takes for you to submit the signed one?” Jiyong shakes, “N-Namjoon you need to get rid of this!” Namjoon grunts, “Uhm, I can’t do that. It’s real.” “REAL?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN REAL?!” “You know like I went to the official office to file it. I had to tell that you were under observation and Hyung was too busy. They believed it just because hyung’s job put him up there.” Jiyong closes the folder, “Namjoon this isn’t a joke!” “I know. Those rings aren’t either. Hyung’s probably not going to give me an allowance for years now.”

Walking into the house, Seunghyun sighs as he hears the door close, “You think?” “Well, I mean it’s not like Hyorin would say no.” His friend’s two voices behind him make Seunghyun calm somewhat down for the moment.” “You guys can wait on the couch, I’ll get you drinks.” The two officers nod, walking over to the expensive couches. Walking away, Seunghyun stops as he sees Jiyong outside of the second living room, Namjoon reading him a book softly. With a smile, he walks away into the kitchen, “Let’s see, Daesung’s fine with soda, Youngbae probably wants beer. I need tea to calm my nerves down.” Working around the kitchen, he hears small pitter patters on the floor. “Ah, hello there Monnie.” The small puppy barks, sniffing all around, “Sorry buddy, this is human drinks. Not made for you. I’ll get Joonie to feed you soon okay?” The puppy barks again, rushing after him as he walks away. “Here. Help yourselves, I have to get Namjoon to feed the dog.” “Thanks, Hyung-ah.”

Jiyong runs his hands through Namjoon’s hair as the boy reads to him in a soft voice, _“This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing. To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom’s core…”_ As the door slides open, both of them look over, “Oh, you made it home.” Seunghyun grunts, “Monnie’s hungry, go feed him. I have Daesung and Youngbae over.” Namjoon nods, getting up and stretching, “Hyung, want me to read to you tomorrow?” Jiyong smiles, “You’ll be busy Joon-ah, don’t worry.” Namjoon nods, walking back into the house. Jiyong pulls his feet onto the chair he’s on, “How are you?” He looks up, “I’m fine. Thank you for taking care of them.” “Yeah sure…” Seunghyun trails off, “Have to take good care of my husband no?” Jiyong blushes, “I-I, Joonie’s a mess.” Seunghyun nods, “That’s an understatement.” Jiyong looks up, holding a hand up, “H-here.” Seunghyun looks down, holding his own hand out, “What is it?” Jiyong drops an object into his hand, “Oh.” The golden band is now on the elder’s hands, “Well…” Jiyong gasps as Seunghyun takes over Namjoon’s spot on the small pillow on the floor, “Keep it just in case.” The elder grabs Jiyong’s hand again, sliding the band on, “Never know when someone will want to bother you.” Without another word, the elder stands and walks into the house.

“B-bother me?” Jiyong blushes, letting out a happy sound, “S-so I’m taken?”

* * *

 

Jiyong gasps, “What?!” Hyorin smiles, “Yes, Seunghyun-oppa said that you would need the extra help, and I couldn’t say no!” Jiyong stutters, “I-I d-don’t know what to say. Oh goodness.” The female smiles, “Well, I think that while the construction is happening, we can come up with a good menu!” The male nods, bowing as the female walks into the small flower shop.

“Hello?” “H-hyung what did you do?” Seunghyun smiles, “Ah, Hyorin made it?” Jiyong hums, “Y-yeah, b-but I’m still confused. I-I haven’t—” “Oh, I bought the place next to yours. The other owners are moving to the states, so I asked them if I could have it. You can add the bakery you wanted to the shop.” Jiyong flushes, “Y-yes b-but I don’t have money to contribute!” Seunghyun leans his head back onto his chair, “Who said you had to pay for anything?” Jiyong groans, “Hyung! What am I supposed to tell Hyorin-ssi?” “Uhm, nothing? She’s your worker. Oh, by the way, I put you as full-time owner and myself as part-time owner, that fine?” “Huh?!”

Namjoon hums, “Is he happy?” “Who knows? He was more confused more than anything.” Namjoon nods, pecking the elder’s neck softly, “When are you going to confess? You two are like mating birds that don’t do the dance.” As Namjoon bites his skin, Seunghyun grunts, “He’s still getting over the other one. I’m not rushing into it anyway.” He looks down, “I have you don’t I?” Namjoon sighs, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like to share. I’ll be thrown out before I know it.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Don’t you have your eye on that one kid that you work in the labs with?” “She’s being snobby.” “And you aren’t?”

Jiyong bows as the workers walk in and out, “Sir? I have to have your signature on this.” Jiyong nods, taking the pen from the construction worker, “Is that all?” “Yes, thank you.” He sighs, looking around. “It looks so different…” Hyorin walks over, “Well, at least we can still work along with the flower shop. I think when everything is done, it’ll look great! Namjoon-ah said that you’re a great baker, so I think we’ll be able to have clientele!” Jiyong nods, “I-I hope so. It gets harder when it’s winter, the flowers are hard to tend to.” Hyorin nods, “We can keep or bring plants that thrive in cold temperatures and decorate the café sections.”

* * *

 

Looking up, Jiyong smiles, “Ah, you’re back?” Seunghyun grunts, “Kill me, please. I had to deal with a yelling mother about how I needed to hurry up the process for her son’s case.” Jiyong giggles, “Well, Joonie’s still out with Hyungsoo, they’re both looking around the public library for a particular book Joonie wants.” The elder nods, reaching into the fridge and taking a can of monster out, “Hyung, you shouldn’t drink that.” “What else can I drink? I’m about to drop.” Jiyong sighs, walking over, “Hyung, drink some water instead.” He takes the can out of the elder’s hands, “I have to get rid of all of these.” He puts it back into the fridge, “Oh, here! This is better!” He takes a bottle of juice out, “I’m not Namjoon, Jiyong.” The younger shrugs, “Better than that poison.” He scrunches his nose before walking over to where he was. “Oh, do you want rice?” Seunghyun looks over, the other is busy chopping up vegetables. “Ah, honestly, make whatever you want. I want sleep or death.” Jiyong giggles, “Aigo, you act as if you’re old.” “I am. Look at me, I have gray hairs already because of Namjoon.”

Setting down the plate in his hands, Jiyong smiles, “Enjoy.” Seunghyun hums, “Thanks for the meal.” He grabs his silverware, “Ah, this is good. I’ll die with a good meal.” Jiyong snorts, “Aigo, really hyung, you’re starting to worry me.” Seunghyun shrugs, “Tell Namjoon to stop being a baby.”

“I’m hooooomeee!” “See?” Jiyong giggles, shaking his head as he stands back up.

“Ah, smells good in here!” Small barks fill the rooms where Namjoon runs through, “Monnie! Where’s Hyunnie and Yongie?” Barks meet Namjoon in response, both human and dog rushing to the kitchen. “Oh, there you guys are! Food!” Jiyong smiles, “Welcome back, did you find it?” “Yep! Hyungsoo’s taking it to the study.” “Good, wash your hands and eat.” Namjoon rushes over to the sink, grabbing the newly introduced hand soap and washing his hands. “Food!”

Jiyong smiles, “Is It good?” Namjoon nods, cheeks puffed and full of food, “Gwood!” Seunghyun sighs, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Namjoon shrugs, continuing to eat. “Jiyong, you’re not going to eat?” Jiyong shakes his head, “I had a snack earlier.” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong-ssi, you need to eat. You’ve been through shock and panic with the court hearings, a small cake, won’t do you good.” Jiyong sighs, “I know hyung, but I’m fine. I swear.” Seunghyun shakes his head, “Come on, you have to eat. Maybe soup will do you good.” The elder stands, walking around the counter. He finds a pot and quick ingredients to make soup. “Oh, Namjoon do you remember what I gave you when you couldn’t hold food down?” “Pure ginger tea.” “Ah, got it.” Jiyong looks up as Seunghyun walks over, “Here, drink this. I’ll give you the tea later.” Jiyong nods, bowing his head as the elder places a bowl of soup in front of him. “So—” Namjoon looks at the two, “What?” Seunghyun glares at him, “So…I got your signature hyung. I need his.” Seunghyun furrows his eyebrows, “What are you on about?” Namjoon takes a folder out of his book bag, “This.” He speaks with a tiny voice.

“Kim Namjoon. I’m going to kill you.” “W-wait!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “There is no waiting!” Jiyong sighs as he looks at the familiar folder, “Y-You signed it?” Seunghyun groans, “Probably when I was half-assed asleep.” Jiyong nods, looking back down at his food, “What do you need Joon-ah?” “Your signature.” Jiyong chokes on is food, “Huh?” “Well—uhm—the news already found out about it.” Seunghyun clears his throat, putting on a fake smile, “Mind telling me how?” Namjoon smiles nervously, “Uhm…I may or may have not been talking about it in the library and someone overheard us?” “Three seconds,” Namjoon yells, rushing out of the kitchen without having to be told twice. “This one!” Jiyong smiles, “Don’t worry hyung. I won’t sign it.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“You want me to sign it?”

Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds.

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Jiyong freezes feeling soft lips on his own. Pulling back, Seunghyun pushes his forehead against Jiyong’s, “Maybe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So marriage or no marriage?


	3. Disce de caritate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is fine, but things don't go as planned. Seunghyun tried to stay away. But it's hard to do with his relationship with Ryu and Namjoon's behavior.
> 
>  
> 
> Life doesn’t work to our ways sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing. Uhm, enjoy I guess.

Biting his lip, Jiyong looks down the papers in front of him. Seunghyun had walked away shortly after the kiss. Both of them had looked at each other in shock and hadn’t spoken. Both of them were in shock due to the elder’s actions. Seunghyun had only let out small stutters before he ran out of the kitchen. Jiyong hand comes up to his lips, “H-he—Oh god…” He looks at the papers in front of him again. Seunghyun had signed this, but he said it was when he was half-asleep. Namjoon must have tricked him into saying it was something important. “Goodness Jiyong…what are you going to do?” Looking at Seunghyun’s signature he smiles, “Choi Jiyong. Doesn’t sound that bad…” He sighs before shaking his head and reaching forward. “Can’t be too rash about this either.” Reading the forms and papers, he smiles, “Married the fourteenth of March huh?” Skimming further down, he whimpers as he sees his parent’s information under his name. Of course, Namjoon had power to find everything about him. Just like Seunghyun had access to find his address without needing to ask Jiyong himself. Namjoon was detailed with everything.  All of the necessary information need, the boy wrote in. His name, Seunghyun’s name, even Namjoon’s own name was under as freaking witness. Closing the folder, he shakes his head, “It was just in the moment. Just in the moment.” He stands up, working around and getting all of the dirty dishes left behind.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Hyung did you really have to walk out like that? Poor Yongie-hyung is probably going through a crisis now.” Seunghyun glare at the other, downing down another glass full of whiskey. “Shut the fuck up you fucking child. I don’t know how I still tolerate you.” Namjoon sighs, “Hyung…when were you ever going to make a move if I didn’t?” “Namjoon, you’re not understanding. You filed a marriage license. Jiyong and I barely know each other!” The younger nods, dropping down onto a couch, “Well then. Get to know him.” He takes a deep breath, unlocking his phone.

“Kwon Jiyong. Aged 21. Born August 18th. Orphaned at the age of eight. Mother killed herself right after he was born. Elder sister and he were left under his father’s care. However, father left them both right after. His sister was only 12 but she found means of making them survive.” Namjoon continues to scroll down his phone, “Once she turned 16, she found that selling herself was an easy way to make money. Jiyong by this point was, 12 himself.” Namjoon takes a deep breath again, “He understood what was happening and worked hard in school to try to get them out of their environment. Soon enough, his sister was killed due to an angry ‘client’ gone rogue after he was denied leaving due to debt. He was left on his own. As he aged, he went to school and worked odd jobs that people allowed him to do. Once he graduated high school, he no longer pursued education because he couldn’t afford it. He was with Lee Seunghyun or Seungri in these parts in your honor, and then here we are now.” Namjoon looks up as Seunghyun downs another full glass of whiskey, “Domestic abuse victim and now husband to be to you, your honorable high commissioner Choi Seunghyunie.”

Seunghyun sighs, “And what? I’m supposed to feel bad? We’ve both been through shit in life Namjoon.” The younger boy shrugs, standing back up, “Well, sure we have. But neither of us has been raped or forced to work odd jobs to survive. And come on hyung, you can relate to him.” Seunghyun looks down, “What?” Namjoon leans into the elder, “He had to watch his own sister be killed in front of him. They pimped her out in her own apartment. Jiyong was always forced to stay in their bedroom.” Namjoon can feel the elder tense, the same as when he found out intel that someone wanted to hurt Ryu or Namjoon. Or anyone at Golden Rose he was close to. “Namjoon. What do you mean?” Namjoon sighs, leaning his chin onto Seunghyun’s chest, looking up, “Jiyong saw his own sister be killed during a job. He was the one that called emergency to get her help.” The elder swallows, “Did they ever find him?” Namjoon hums, reaching up and putting a hand softly on the elder’s cheek, “No. Whoever the pimp was, ensured that he was bonded out and he disappeared.” Seunghyun swallows, “Namjoon…goodness.” Namjoon smiles, “So? Do you know him or do you not?” “I don’t. But—” Namjoo nods, “You have to protect him. You don’t want him to be like us, do you? To suffer more than he has?” Seunghyun closes his eyes, “It’s not that simple. He may not want to do anything with us.” Namjoon forces the elder to look at him, “Then you may have to make him see that he needs us. Needs you.” Seunghyun shakes his head, pulling away and pouring himself another glass of alcohol, “Namjoon, it’s not that simple.” Namjoon groans, walking over and snatching the glass away, “You’re the one making it difficult! Your name is already down! You just need him to sign it! Then you’ll be happily ever after!” “Namjoon, think this through.” “I did. I have. It’s not like you’re going to put him in danger. You have protection under abeoji. And it’s not like you’re part of the business.” He shrugs, “And if you need babies, well…surrogacy works I guess. Inseminate and done, you have a crying weasel.”

Jiyong takes a deep breath, hesitation, and nerves all over him. Walking down the hallways, his hands are trembling as he holds onto the folder. Knocking on the door, he waits for a few seconds. His feet feel the vibrations of fast movement. “Oh, hyung?” Namjoon smiles as he opens the door, “What brings you here?” Jiyong sighs, holding the folder up, “I came to give you this back.” “Oh! Did you sign it?” “No.” Namjoon frowns, “What? Why not?” Jiyong smiles softly, “Joonie, this isn’t child’s play. I get—I get that you have power and things…but—” “Namjoon, move I have to go upstairs, I left my charger and my phones—Oh, Jiyong.” Jiyong smiles, “Hi, hyung.” Seunghyun nods, “Is there something you need?” Jiyong shakes his head, “N-no—J-Joon what!” Namjoon doesn’t speak, only pulling and pushing both Jiyong and Seunghyun into the elder’s office. “Neither of you are coming out! Talk and get married!” Both of them stay in shock as they hear loud clicks. “D-does it lock from the outside?” Seunghyun groans, “I had to change the locks because Namjoon used to lock himself inside.” He throws his head back, letting out a yell, “Didn’t think it would come back and bite me in the ass.” Jiyong sighs, “H-He’s just throwing a tantrum, right? He won’t leave us in here—” “He’ll leave us in here forever if he wants. That child knows no bounds.” Jiyong sighs, looking around, “So what do you usually do in here?” “That’s what you’re going to start out stay in here with?”

Jiyong shrugs, “What else can I start with?” Seunghyun points at the door, “Getting out of here first.” Jiyong tilts his head, “You said you changed the locks and apparently you don’t keep track of your keys.” Seunghyun sputters, “Y-You know what…” He yells again, “You fucking brat!” “You raised me! Now go mushy mushy!” Namjoon’s voice yells back, a small hit against the door. “Open the damn door Namjoon!” “Nope! I’m going to bed! See you whenever!” Seunghyun groans, “I’ll take your damn allowance away!” “Not like I would have kept it anyway! Those rings were expensive!” Seunghyun hits his head against the door, “Don’t make me call abeoji!” “What can he do now?!” “Namjoon!” “Bye! Have fun!” Footsteps fade away and are gone soon enough.

Jiyong puts a hand on Seunghyun’s shoulder, “Hyung, let him be. He’s just trying to be nice.” “Nice? What is nice about locking your elder brother in his own office?” Jiyong shrugs, “I-I don’t know? H-He’s trying to be nice in his own way I guess?” Seunghyun sighs, “Might as well drink myself away.” He walks over to the counter with the cups and bottles of alcohol. “A-ah, hyung! Be careful!” Jiyong gasps as the elder gulps down a full glass again. “Huh? Oh, don’t worry? I had like five of these just now.” Jiyong rushes over, taking the whiskey bottle away, “That’s enough then.” Seunghyung groans, “Goodness, you’re another Namjoon. Can’t have a drink in this—” “You had a drink. You had five drinks.” Jiyong scrunches his nose as he pushes the bottle against the other ones. “You need water.” He walks over to a small mini fridge, “And it’s good you’re spoiled.” He giggles as he reaches into the black fridge, “Want regular or sparkling?” Seunghyun snorts, “Let’s be fancy.”

Jiyong sighs, watching as Seunghyun now types away at his computer, “What are you working on?” “Finishing a report. Going to send it over to seal a case.” Jiyong nods, “Oh…uhm…is it like really bad? The case I mean?” “It’s involving a high state official, charged for corruption.” Jiyong nods, “Oh. Uhm—” “Jiyong-ssi, you don’t have to talk about things you don’t know.” The younger blushes, “I-I—sorry.” Seunghyun shakes his head, moving his hand and clicking away again, “Don’t apologize. You don’t have to force yourself into a conversation if you don’t want to.” Jiyong nods, “I see. S-so then…can I ask you things?” “Sure, go ahead.”

“D-did you grow up here?” Seunghyun reads a line of his criminal report, “Yes. I grew up in Korea, if that’s what you’re asking. I did go overseas to the States and Belgium to study for a short while though.” Jiyong gasps, “Overseas? Was it fun?” “Yeah. As much as I had studying believe it or not. Belgium was more fun though, I used both English and French to get around.” Jiyong nods, “Uhm…d-did you have to work growing up?” Seunghyun clicks send, making sure that everything was sent through. “Depends. What do you define as work?” “Like to make money.” “Oh, no. I never had to. Ryu found me when I was young. He provided for me. Paid for my education. Gave me an allowance like I do for Namjoon.” Jiyong nods, looking down at his hands, “I see. D-did you ever have any blood-related siblings?” Seunghyun shakes his head, “No. Well…I guess I did once. Sister. But she died too.” Jiyong swallows, “D-died?” Seunghyun nods, clicking on another recent file, “She was killed in front of me. Parents too. Drug deal gone bad.” Jiyong gasps, “Oh, hyung. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Seunghyun shrugs, finally looking over, “It’s in the past. Not like I could have stopped it.” He takes a deep breath, “I was only eight.” Jiyong gasps again, this time however, there’s tears in his eyes. “H-hyung you—” Seunghyun stands, walking over to the younger, “Don’t cry Jiyong-ssi.” Jiyong swallows, “B-but you—” “It wasn’t as bad as you.” Reaching down, he pulls Jiyong into his arms, “Let it out if you need to.” Jiyong breaks. He breaks badly again.

“A-after my mother d-died—S-she killed herself.” He shakes, “M-my sister—she—she tried to provide.” He begins to let out sobs, “She thought—that it was a good idea to sell her body! I-I understood soon—” He grips onto the elder, “She—She was just trying to help me! I-Instead of herself! I-I di-din’t know! I-it was too late when I knew!” Seunghyun grips onto the younger male, “Let it out.” Jiyong cries and cries, “I-I tried to help! I swear! B-but the blood—it was coming out so fast—” “Shh, Shh, calm down. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Jiyong grips into him harder, “I-I tried! B-but it was too fast—T-then _he_ , he yelled into his phone—” He struggles to breath, “I tried to save her! But I couldn’t!” Seunghyun sighs, rubbing his back, “You did what you could Jiyong. You didn’t have any means to work miracles.” Jiyong shakes his head, “I-It was because of me! I-if it wasn’t for—for me—she’d still be alive!” Seunghyun clenches his jaw, “Jiyong-ah.” He pulls the other back, “Look at me. You couldn’t stop it.” Jiyong whines, his face is beginning to swell now, his eyes and nose are puffy, “I-I should have stopped her! I should—” “Jiyong, there was nothing you could do. You were a child. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” Jiyong whimpers again, his sobs returning to loud wails. “She’s proud of you. I know this.” Jiyong sobs, Seunghyun continuing to speak, “She’s watching over you. She’s happy you’re an honest person. She’s happy you made yourself who you are today. I’m sure your sister is happy to see you’ve come so far.” Jiyong whines, shaking his head, “It was because of me—” “Jiyong it wasn’t your fault. It was the bastard who did it to her.” Jiyong sniffs, “N-no it d-doesn’t make—” “Jiyong, look at me. It’s not your fault. You were a young boy. You didn’t have the power to do anything.” Jiyong shivers, “H-hyung—” Seunghyun sighs, “It’s not your fault Jiyong-ah, okay? You have to see that. The only one at fault here is your father. Not you, not your sister. Your mother—who knows what she was going through.” Jiyong shakes, trying to retake his breathing again, “I-I—” “You nothing Jiyong. There was nothing you more you could do. You did everything you could.” Seunghyun looks into the younger’s eyes, “Got it? You have to let it go. Your sister wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for this.” Jiyong whimpers, leaning back into Seunghyun’s embrace. The elder can only curse the men that hurt his Jiyong like this.

 _His Jiyong_. Seunghyun groans inside his head, when had he started sounding like Namjoon? Looking down he swallows, “Better?” Jiyong nods, “Y-Yes…somewhat.” He pulls back, “Sorry I ruined your shirt.” The elder huffs, “Worry about yourself, not a piece of cloth.” He walks over to his desk and grabs the box of tissues on top, “Come.” Jiyong walks as he motioned over, “You—Have to understand, that while you were there—” Seunghyun starts, pulling Jiyong between his legs as he leans on the desk, a hand coming up to clean the younger’s face. “You couldn’t have stopped it. The fact that you didn’t let the bastard get to you, takes guts kid.” He grabs another tissue, continuing to clean softly, “Whoever the hell he is, he’ll pay for his crimes.” Jiyong sniffs, looking at his crush, “Can he? He got away, he got taken out.” Seunghyun hums, wiping for the final time. Looking to the side, he reaches over and throws the soiled tissues into the bin to the side of his desk. “He got away once. Not twice.”

Seunghyun takes a deep breath, a hand softly on Jiyong’s face, “If _you_ let me. I can look for him, find him. Let you get the justice you deserve.” Jiyong leans into the large hand, “Hyung…you don’t have to do that.” He gives a sniff as he smiles softly, “I-I think that it’s too late for that.” Seunghyun shakes his head, “Not necessarily.” He pulls the other into his arms, “What do you mean?” Seunghyun sighs, running his fingers through Jiyong’s hair, “I’m saying—” “HYUNG!!” Both of them jump as they hear a loud grunt against the door.

Namjoon runs his side as runs in, “Hyung! I forgot my laptop at the library!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes as he holds onto Jiyong, “You’re a mess.” Namjoon stops, “Oh, did I _interrupt_ something?” “Your laptop. What model was it?” Namjoon shrugs, “I don’t want a new one. I didn’t save my papers on my hard drive! It’s all on the laptop!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes again, “Jesus Christ you’re annoying.” He looks down, smiling at Jiyong who’s looking up at him, “Want some fresh air?” Jiyong nods, “S-sure.” Namjoon fake coughs, “Ugh gross. I leave you alone for a whole 30 minutes and I come back to a fucking novella.” Jiyong blushes, pushing his face into Seunghyun’s again. “First, language. Two, you shut the fuck up. Three, go get ready again before I let you lose your files.” Namjoon whines, rushing out of the room again. Seunghyun sighs, “Come on, you’re still red, that doesn’t look good on you.” Jiyong nods as he pulls back, “I’m sorry about your shirt again.” Seunghyun shrugs, “It’s fine. Probably have another of the same.” Both of them walk out of the office, “Why would you have so many?” “You’re not the only one that cries or destroys literally the entire house.” Jiyong laughs, “He can’t be that bad.” “He made a bottle of lotion explode out of nowhere.” Jiyong gasps, “Huh? How is that even possible?” The official laughs this time, “See?”

Stepping into his bedroom, Seunghyun walks straight to his closet, “Go ahead and use the bathroom, wash your face and freshen up.” Jiyong hums, only looking around the large bedroom. “Wow. Fits him right to the top.” Black walls are all around. The white and golden furniture, bed, and sheets add accents to the darkness. He smiles at the vanity; face products are scattered around and a couple of framed pictures. He hums as he sees the large wall mirror, “Ugh ew. I look disgusting.” He whispers to himself before rushing to the bathroom.

Looking at his face closely, he groans, “I looked like a fucking clown.” He lets water drop onto his hands, cleaning his face rapidly. “Ah, there’s a face wash under the sink, brand new if you want to use it.” Jiyong jumps startled as the deep voice comes through the door, “T-thank you!” Wiping his face, he follows through and kneels down to get the face wash. “Ah, so this is how he smells so nice.”

Seunghyun sighs, throwing the wet shirt into his hamper, “Let’s see…” He sighs, walking back over to where his black shirts are hanging. Shrugging, he grabs a turtle neck this time, weather is cold anyway. Letting out a yawn, he walks out and stretches. Hearing the bathroom door open, he turns around, “Oh, you’re done?” Jiyong nods, “Yeah. Your face wash smells really good.” Seunghyun hums, “I like your scent too. Peachy and flower.” Jiyong smiles, “Y-You d-do?” Seunghyun looks at him through his vanity mirror, “Yeah, Namjoon does too. He’s wondering what you use.” Jiyong flushes, “I-I just use a body spray. From the girl’s section.” “There you go, now he can finally leave me alone.” Jiyong swallows, “T-that doesn’t bother you?” Seunghyun furrows his eyebrows as he stands, walking over to his bed, “Bother me?” He reaches down, grabbing his discarded keys and wallet, “Like—I use girl things.” Seunghyun snorts, “My dude. My bro.” He shivers, “Okay, let me stop.” He grabs his sunglasses, “Namjoon literally asked me to get him a set of panties and lingerie online when he was crushing after another guard I had assigned him. I think I can deal with you using perfume. Or makeup. Or clothes. Whatever the hell.” Jiyong blushes at the words, “O-Oh.” He takes Seunghyun’s had as it’s offered, “Did you do it?” “Huh?” “Get him the—you know—clothes?” Seunghyun grunts, “Fuck no. That boy only crushed on him for half a day, when I asked him again he said he wanted to kill the man instead.” Jiyong chuckles, “But couldn’t he have used it later?” “I’m not letting him corrupted. He barely knows how to take care of himself.” Jiyong hums, “How do you think Joonie’s going to fall in love?” Seunghyun sighs, “Honestly, I’m scared for that to happen.” “Why?” “Namjoon tends to be possessive of the person he likes.” “Possessive?” “Last time he had a crush on someone, he nearly began stalking them.” Jiyong sighs, “Why though?”

Seunghyun shrugs, “Look, we talked about you and I. Imagine Namjoon. He was neglected up until he was 16. I’m thinking it’s because he has a fear of being left alone again.” Jiyong nods, stopping as he kneels to put his shoes on, “But doesn’t he have you though?” “Can’t really go back on an already mentally harmed kid.”  

Namjoon sighs, “Finally! You two love-birds done?” Jiyong chokes and Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Yes, you fucking baby. How much work is on it?” “All of my papers. They’re all 20+ pages.” The elder sighs, “Aigo, aigo…I’m not doing this today. Get in.” Namjoon nods, going to open the door, “Nu-uh, the back.” The younger looks over, “Huh? The back what—Wow. Okay. I see how it is. You get a husband and now you kick your brother away.” “Do you want your laptop back or not?” “Yes!” “Then you’re riding in the back.” Jiyong pulls at Seunghyun’s coat, “H-hyung he doesn’t—” Seunghyun smirks, “You don’t want to sit next to me? Right after you cried in my arms?” Jiyong flushes, “N-No—” “Hyungie~ Be nice huh?” Namjoon winks, before jumping in the back of the car. Jiyong sighs, “Hyung, you don’t—” He’s silenced as lips find their way on his own, “Shouldn’t you listen to your soon to be husband?” “Hyung!” “It’s not the traditional way, but—you’re mine now.” Jiyong chokes again, “H-hyung!” “Yes or no?” “Yes.” The florist’s voice comes out small. “Okay, you lovebirds! I seriously have to get my shit back!” Seunghyun groans, “Yell at me one more time with that language and I’ll cut your tongue off!”

* * *

 

Humming a short tune, Jiyong turns around and puts the newly set of flowers on for display. “Oh, you’re here early!” Hyorin bows as he walks into the shop, “Good morning!” Jiyong bows his head, “Isn’t today your day off?” “It is, but it’s Youngbae and I’s anniversary so I thought it’d be good to come in and make something.” Jiyong nods, “Ah, that’s sweet.” The female giggles, “What about you?” “Hm?” “Your anniversary?” “Oh, well it’s until next month.” Jiyong giggles to himself. The marriages license was barely submitted in two weeks earlier. Seunghyun had instead on letting Jiyong ‘court’ him instead of rushing into it. But Jiyong was already head over heels to say no. “Next month?” Jiyong nods, “Y-Yeah, March 14th.” She coos, “How cute! Did you give him the chocolate or did he?” “I-uh—” “Hyyuuung!” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “Sorry, I have to go take care of my child.” Hyorin giggles, “I have a cake to make.”

“What brings you here Joonie?” Namjoon smiles, “Have a present!” “What now? I told you I’m not taking any more of those expensive chocolates.” “It’s better.” Jiyong raises an eyebrow, “Huh?” “Come!” Namjoon pulls the elder, both meeting with a tired Hyungsoo, “Namjoon, you’re working this poor man to death.” Hyungsoo waves a hand, “It’s not him I assure you sir. It’s more so actual work. There’s so much intel we have to go over.” Jiyong nods, “Oh, I see.” He looks at Namjoon, “You were saying?” “Oh, yeah! Here!” He drops a set of keys into Jiyong’s hand, “It’s all yours!” Jiyong raises an eyebrow, confused, “Huh?” The younger points over to a car, “You said you were tired of taking the bus and metro. And hyung felt bad that he has to leave you all alone in the morning.” Jiyong gasps, “That’s so expensive!”

Walking around the black Mercedes Benz, Jiyong swallows, “Oh goodness.” Namjoon smiles, “It’s cool isn’t it!” Jiyong huffs, “I can’t take this!” “Do you not know how to drive?” “I do.” “Then why not?” Jiyong huffs, “Joonie this is expensive!” “And? You’re married to a rich man, and you have me. A spoiled sugar baby.” Hyungsoo rolls his eyes, “That’s an understatement.” “Huh?” “Nothing sir.” Namjoon shrugs, “Any who! Why don’t you try it?” “Where’s Seunghyun?” “Working. Meetings all day.” The elder sighs in defeat, “You have to return this! Don’t waste your money like this!” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Goodness, hyung, let yourself enjoy for once. You refuse to wear any of the jewelry hyung has for you at home.” Jiyong whines, “I don’t need it!” Namjoon hums, leaning onto the elder’s shoulder, “Hyungie~ Be a brat once in a while.” He pecks a soft cheek, “Hyung won’t return it anyway. All he’s going to do is ask you if you don’t like and want a better one.” Jiyong blows a raspberry, “Ridiculous, both of you.” Namjoon leans closer, “If it helps, you can actually get stains out of it. I had to do a lot of research.” “Huh?” Namjoon laughs, throwing his head back, whispering again into Jiyong’s ear.

“NAMJOON!” A burst of loud laughter continues to ring out. Hyungsoo shaking his head.

Seunghyun sighs as he finally gets to drop down in his own office. All day was pure hell for the man. Being yelled at by suspects family, victim’s families yelling at him too. Calls about future meetings. Ryu calling him to say that he was going abroad for business. Professors calling him about Namjoon yelling at someone else. Professors calling him to say Namjoon was a great student and that he was being recognized here and there. The gang calling to ask how they should work while the head was gone. “Why ask me out of all people? I’m not in this anymore.” He sighs, reaching over to turn his computer on, “Let’s see here.”

“Sir? The verdict on the Lee Seunghyun vs. Seoul Court has come in.” The male sighs, “What does it say?” “He’s been given 82 years as of now.” Seunghyun hums, “On all accounts?” The assistant shakes her head, “Ah, no sorry sir, that is just for the first-degree domestic abuse. Ah, which incorporated the assault by the foreign weapon.” Seunghyun nods, “Is that all?” “We need your signature sir.” Seunghyun waves her over, “Is that all for now?” The assistant sets down the papers before looking at her tablet, “Yes sir.”

Hyorin huffs cutely, “Wow. You have yourself a good one.” Jiyong groans, “Don’t say that! I can’t believe he spent money on this! It’s ridiculous!” The female takes a tray of cupcakes out of the new large oven, “Hey, take it. You haven’t said much, but I can tell you’re not used to these types of gifts. Let yourself live a little.” The male sighs as he decorates a cake, “I know, but…what if he feels like I’m using him for money?” “He married you for a reason Jiyong-ssi, I doubt he would think that.” The other sighs, “I guess…and Joonie’s going through a lot too. He needs to focus on school too. And he’s running around getting gifts and stuff.” Hyorin smiles, “Joon-ah’s a good boy, he wouldn’t be in medical school if he wasn’t. He knows how to manage everything. Seunghyun-ssi’s shown him how to be responsible.”

“Ah, hello! Welcome to Little Dragon café and flower shop! How can we help you today?” Hyorin smiles as more customers walk into the building. Jiyong is now tending more sets of flowers, “Ah, these are going to bloom so pretty when time comes.” “Excuse me?” He looks away, “Oh, hello. How can I help you today?” The women smile, “We’re looking for some flowers! To give someone to say good luck to.” Jiyong nods, stepping away from the large sink, “Follow me! I have some great options for you.”

Namjoon sighs, “How do you think? What? Oh goodness, you’re dumber than I thought.” The male under his foot screams in pain. The young boy rolls her eyes, “Disgusting really.” Hyungsoo hums, “Sir, you might want to stop. You’ll get your shoes dirty and may I add, you did not tell me to bring you any extra set of clothes.” Namjoon huffs, “Send someone to buy something then. This bastard has to go.” Hyungsoo groans, “Sir, please think this over. I don’t think the boss, either one of them, is going to like this unless you asked them.” “Fine then. Get Seunghyun on the phone.”

“He what?” “He said that he wants you here now? I don’t know. Sir, I’m quite honestly scared to say no to the young master, he’s scarier than you when he’s angry.” Seunghyun groans, “Of course that fucking brat is. He loses his shit. Fucking—Where are you?”

“The headquarters sir. May I add though, you may want to hurry, I can already hear screaming.” “I’m on my way.”

Seunghyun blows the cancer smoke out his mouth, “Damn Namjoon, why can’t you let me live for one damn second.” He steps on the gas as the traffic light turns green again, “Let me live kid. I’m barely 23 and I look like a grandpa.”

“Welcome, sir.” Seunghyun hums, waving every men and women in front of him, “Where’s Namjoon?” “I’ll lead you down sir.” Seunghyun nods, giving his coat to one of the men at his side, “What’s going on?” “Young sir walked in furiously. However, he said that it was worth getting you mad over in the case.” “What? What is he doing?” The member shrugs, “Not quite sir, Park’s been down there along with him. They both came back after visiting your partner.” Seunghyun sighs, “Oh goodness…I can only imagine it’s one of the people that may have hurt Jiyong.”

Hyungsoo waves the other way, “You made it sir.” Seunghyun sighs, unbutton his sleeves and pushing them up, “Tell me we have extra clothing.” “I’ve sent out for people to get them.” Seunghyun sighs, rolling his neck, “Let’s see today’s show then.” Hyungsoo hums, opening the door to the dark room, “Good luck calming him down.”

“What are you doing?” Namjoon looks up as he hears the low voice, “Oh, you made it.” Seunghyun sighs, “Yes, and? What’s going on here? You know I don’t like you coming down here.” Namjoon hums, walking over to the elder, “First, kiss.” Seunghyun sighs, “Namjoon.” “Kiss!” Rolling his eyes, the elder leans down, “There. What now?” Namjoon smiles, “You’ll love it.” He turns around, “This. Is the one that cause Yongie to be sad.” Seunghyun freezes, “What are you on about?” “I asked the IT and hacking department to look into hyung’s background.” He points, “There’s the pimp that abused hyung’s sister. Bastard that killed her was murdered on his own account.” Seunghyun clenches his jaw, “How long did it take?” “Three months to find. Turns out he’s loyal to abeoji.” Seunghyun hums, “He is, is he?” Both of them walk closer, “Interesting.” Namjoon sighs, “Says he doesn’t remember who she was.” Namjoon takes a breath, “But he surely has an obsession.” Seunghyun looks up as he squats down, “Why?” “He’s apparently told his own men to look into Seungri’s whole case. He looks like his sister, this bastard wanted to find him.” Grinding his teeth, Seunghyun stands back up, “Did he now?” Namjoon smiles, leaning up and pecking the elder again, “I’ll come back down later. I’ll have our bedroom ready for you bath.” Seunghyun grunts, looking down at the beaten-up man, “Make sure to tell call Jiyong. _I’ll be late coming home._ ”

Hyungsoo sighs, “So?” Namjoon smiles, “He’s having fun. I’m glad he is. Jiyongie-hyung deserves so much.” The guard sighs, “I hope everything settles down then. That way I won’t have rush around for all the intel you want.” Namjoon sighs, “Not for now. Right now, I have to worry about finishing all my work too. I’m about to die with all the research I have to do.” The guard hums, “Wil you be needing help sir? Why not as doctor—” A loud phone ringing interrupts him, “Hello?” “Joon-ah? Where are you and Seunghyun? I just got home.” “Oh, uhm, I’m at the library. I think Hyunnie told me this morning that he’d be home late. Something about missing files, I forgot to tell I’m sorry hyung.” Jiyong sighs, “It’s okay. Uhm, when will you get home?” “I can head home now if you want.” “it’s fine, I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner. I got things to make lasagna—” “Ah! I have to be there now! Hyung! Make your famous lasagna! I’ll pull Seunghyun out of work!” “Wait—” Hanging up the phone, Namjoon looks at his guard, “If he calls you, tell him I ran out and left you behind to talk to Seunghyun.” “Yes, sir.”

The old man grunts, pain shooting through him as he’s kicked over and over again. Seunghyun scowls down, “You dare hurt the family of my beloved? Huh?” He crushes his foot down the man’s ribcage, “You know—Abeonim may do the same, but at least he treats his girls with respect. They do it because they have a need. To help their own children and families.” He pushes down again, “Not because he’s in it for the profit.” With a kick, he pulls back, “Disgusting bastard.” He cracks his neck, “Might as well just burn you.” Walking off, he turns around as the door opens, “Hyungie~ Can we go?” Seunghyun grunts, “Let me find gas first.” “But Yongie’s making lasagna today!” “Then get me matches.” Namjoon groans, pocking his head out of the door, hush talking is all that echoes back.

“Is that all?” “Yeah.” Namjoon whistles, looking as the man screams and twitches. “How long is it going to take?” Seunghyun shrugs, “Who knows? I don’t. And I don’t care. Let’s go.” Namjoon hums, leaning onto the elder. “Ah, you’re hot when you’re mad, you know?” Seunghyun grunts, “Sure I am. Ah, Hyungsoo-ah, I need a new set of pants.” The guard nods, “Yes, sir.”

Jiyong hums softly, “Hopefully I can set some aside. Joon eats like a pregnant woman.” Shuffling around, he puts all of the opened remainder of ingredients away. As he hears a small bark, he laughs, “I don’t worry Monnie, I’ll get your food now okay?” Another small set of barks fill his ears, “Yes, yes. Be patient. You eat as much as your father.” Kneeling down, he reaches into the large bag of dog food, “Hey, hey! Wait!” The dog ignores his words and begins to much away at his food, “Aigo, you’re exactly like Joonie aren’t you?” The dog looks up, letting out a sneeze, “Rude. I’m your father too you know. I named you in the first place.” “Woof.” Jiyong jumps up, “Namjoon? When did you get here?” “Just now. Why’re you being rude to our son?” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “He doesn’t listen. Just like you.” Namjoon giggles, running over, “How were you today? After I left?” Jiyong smiles, “Busy. A lot of customers are coming in due to graduations and stuff.” The younger nods, “Good! But that’s just the flower shop. How’s the bakery?” “It’s good. I think I’ll let Hyorin-ssi take more breaks. She’s beginning to have a glow.” “Oh goodness, you think she’s pregnant?” “Well…all the pregnant women that used to come in to buy flowers looked like she’s beginning to look like.” Namjoon coos, “Aww! That’s so cuuuute!” “What’s cute?” Jiyong runs over, “Nothing!” Seunghyun hums, leaning down to kiss Jiyong softly, “Nothing is cute now? So, when did you become nothing?” Jiyong chuckles, Namjoon grimaces, “Ugh gross. Remind me again why I let myself be seen with you.” Seunghyun scoffs, “Who’s the one that begged for kisses?” Jiyong giggles, “You too?” “When did he beg you?” Jiyong hums, leaning into Seunghyun’s arms, “This morning. He pecked my face, so I would wake up. But when it was time for him to go to classes, he begged for ‘good luck’ kisses. So, he could, ‘pass his class’, even though you know, he’s a genius.” Namjoon pouts, “Rude! My parents are rude!” Seunghyun sighs, “Is this why Monnie’s beginning to ignore every time I scold him?” Namjoon gasps, “Hey! You leave my child alone!” “He’s my child too.” “Is not!” “Is too.” “Is not! I am his father, Yongie’s his appa!” Seunghyun scoffs, “And what am I?” “Nothing but his evil uncle!” “Oh, I thought that I was going to be mother. Since apparently Jiyong’s appa.” Jiyong hums, “I want to be mom. You’re both much more masculine.”

Seunghyun chuckles, “Well, you gained more healthy weight.” Jiyong blushes, “Shush!” Namjoon groans again, “Ugh gross. If you need me, don’t. I’ll be barfing in my bedroom about how gross you guys are.” “Don’t ask for kisses then.” Namjoon groans again as he walks out of the kitchen. Jiyong sighs, “How was work?” “Tiring. I wanted to jump out my window. Thankfully my office is in the fifth floor. I can—ssshmp.” He fake dies, letting his head fall onto the counter, “Oh don’t make me a widower. I’m too pretty to have a husband die young.” Seunghyun sighs, “Talking about death.” Jiyong looks up from cleaning the counter, “Is everything okay? Abeonim okay?” Seunghyun nods, “Yeah.” He takes a breath, “But—remember how I told you I could get you justice?” “Hyung, I told—” “He’s dead.”

“What?” Seunghyun sighs, “I know you didn’t want me to take it into my own hands, but we found him.” Jiyong bites his lip, “H-Hyung you didn’t. Please…I told you to leave it alone.” Seunghyun swallows, “I know Jiyong, but I couldn’t help it. Now when I knew he was the cause of your pain.” Jiyong looks away, “I-I’m fine told you that.” He gasps as he’s pulled into warm arms, “You’re not. I can tell that. So, now you can officially let the past in the past.” The elder pulls his face up, “You won’t have to be scared anymore. All of those fucking bastards are gone.” Jiyong nods, closing his eyes as Seunghyun kisses his forehead, “No more fear for you baby.” Jiyong sighs, “Hm.”

Seunghyun pecks the younger’s forehead, “How long is it going to take to cook?” “I just put it in, so probably 45 minutes.” The elder nods, “Okay. I’ll go take a shower and head back down.”  Jiyong nods, “Hyun-ah?” “Hm?” “A-are you going to go to Namjoon?” Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “Huh?” “You know—because I can’t serve you.” Seunghyun rushes back over, “Oh god, baby no. I don’t sleep with him unless I have your permission, you know this. Even then, I only do it because he asks after he asks you.” Jiyong swallows, “I’m sorry. I can’t be a good—” “Hey, no, no. I told you when everything began, you can take your time. I’m not going to force you into anything baby.” The elder sighs, “If you don’t want to be with Namjoon anymore, just say it. Both of us know you’re sensitive to how our relationship is right now. He understands.” Jiyong sighs, “I-I know. It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just—I feel like I’m letting you down. Letting both of you down.”

Seunghyun shakes his head, “No baby. You know that Namjoon and I are only together if you 100% agree, or you’re there. Never would we let you be in the dark.” Jiyong sighs, “I’m just being dumb.” A snort makes them look over, “Please hyung. You’re just being realistic. I doubt there are people out there that allow someone’s younger brother to be in a relationship with them when they’re married.” Jiyong hides his face in Seunghyun’s chest. “Mmphmm.” Namjoon chuckles, reaching into the fridge, “Besides, like I’m sure hyung probably told you, you’re not ready yet. Hyung is a big boy that can wait for you without having to be with anyone else. So, if you don’t ever feel comfortable with me being in the middle, just be honest. We want you to feel safe and secure.” 

“You said he was dumb. He’s clearly not.” Jiyong whines. Seunghyun sighs, “Yeah, it usually works with him throwing my words back in my face.” Namjoon crosses his arms, letting out a breath through his nose, “You both underestimate me.” “No, trust me we don’t. We’re just done with you being a little smartass.”

* * *

 

Jiyong chuckles, “That’s adorable.” Ryu grunts, “He looks like an angel, but trust that Namjoon is a pure devil.” He flips through the photo album, “Ah, this one was when he and Hyun graduated. Both of them graduated at the same time.” Jiyong hums, looking down, “This is the same picture you have enlarged in your home.” The man nods, “Yes, this is the only picture that came out okay.” “Okay?” “The rest either had Namjoon blinking, sneezing or falling. Hyun just had a done for expression on his face.” Jiyong can’t help but laugh, “Oh goodness!”

“Ah, and this was them both when Namjoon first joined us.” Jiyong looks down, frowning as he sees a 16-year-old Namjoon. “He’s so skinny and pale.” Ryu nods, “It took a while for him to have trust.” “I see. Hung said that he doesn’t open up quickly.” “That is true. That boy right now looks like he’s an open book and wild. But when you first meet him, he’s cold and separated.” Jiyong nods, “Seunghyun was the same.” Ryu hums, putting the album down, “I’ve been told you both have a similar background.” Jiyong looks down at his lap, “Yes. I suppose you could say that.” “It’s not I could say that. It’s true.” Jiyong smiles softly, “He’s a lot stronger than me though. I never really knew how to fend for myself. Hyung—He’s strong enough to take anything thrown his way.” Ryu sighs, “I’m sure you’re aware of my doings.” “Yes, sir.” “Well, then you know, that before he was my heir, I trained him. He was to be one of the members.” Jiyong turns paying closer attention, “He was to be one of the well-respected weapon dealers I had.” The old man sighs, reaching down for his glass of wine, “When he turned 18, I couldn’t let him do it. He was the only member that I had gotten at a young age. He got to me when he was 12, already addicted to drugs.” Jiyong hums sadly, “I see.” Ryu chuckles, “That boy went through hell. Electric therapy, I put him through it first, it was when it was first coming out as treatment for addiction.” Jiyong swallows, “D-did it hurt him much?” “That hurts like hell. Poor boy had nightmares about it. But he recovered, pushed himself to take the tough training I have all of them go through.” He sighs, “But I could never let that poor 12-year-old go. So, I decided to just have him as my blood. When I took him to my wife and son, they were with open arms.” He looks at Jiyong, “Then we got Namjoon. He was 16, ready to be 17. Began through the training, but Seunghyun refused to let him do so.” Jiyong sighs, “Both of them told me they were set to take after you.” “They were. Not anymore.” “Who would you leave in charge?” “Who knows? Maybe my right-hand-man, but at this point, I’m not worrying.” Jiyong nods, “The news report that Golden Rose has a lot of power.” “That is true. No one dares touch any of my lines.” Ryu looks at Jiyong, “You’re married to Seunghyun now. How does that make you feel?” The younger male sighs, “Well—it was scary at first like everyone would feel I suppose. Knowing that he’s connected to organized crime—” He shrugs, “Anyone would be scared—But he’s also honest.” Ryu nods, “That he is.” “He’s a good man all in all. He refuses to touch me at all.” Jiyong sighs, “Since I came from a bad relationship, he’s letting me take time to get back on track.” Ryu nods, “That’s good. I taught him well then.” Jiyong smiles, “You did. He refuses to even let himself get served by Namjoon.” Ryu nods, “He’s in love with you. He knows you’re a victim, his worst nightmare, I suppose, is to hurt you in any way. Even if he loves Namjoon, you’re marked as his now. He would die for you over Namjoon now.”

“How was the talk?” Jiyong smiles, “It was great.” Seunghyun nods, “That’s good. I’m sorry I had to bring you in. But with the intel the crew had, I’m able to get this report finished.” Jiyong nods, “Where’s Joonie?” “I don’t know. I always lose him here.” The younger giggles, “Hyung! You can’t lose our baby like that!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Since when was he our baby?” “Since we got married.” “Ugh—why did I have baggage.” “You brat, don’t call your brother that.” “Abeoji.” Seunghyun bows, “Yeah, yeah. Got everything settled?” “Yes, sir.” Ryu nods, “Good. I’m assuming you’re set to go home?” Seunghyun nods, “As soon as I find Kim Namjoon.” Ryu sighs, “Did you check the gun storage?” “That brat better not be in there.” Ryu waves a hand, “Go check. I don’t want him near guns after last time.”

Jiyong holds onto his husband, “Don’t worry Jiyong. Nothing’s going to happen to you. Walls are bulletproof, and all of these men and women would die for you.” Jiyong whimpers, “I don’t want that. Not even you.” “Well, I might not die for you, but I might for Namjoon. That boy can’t do shit to help himself.” “Neither can I.” “You have me for that then. The members can worry about Namjoon.” “Seunghyun! He’s our child!” “Don’t refer to him as that, when we literally sucked his dick last night.” “Don’t say that out loud!”

Namjoon sighs, “Really? That’s so boring.” The female grand mother bows her head, “I apologize sir.” The boy sighs, “Bring in another round then.” “Right away.” The woman turns around, waving for the girls displayed across the room to get out quickly. “Send the second set in.” Namjoon sighs, flipping through the magazine in his hands, “Oh, maybe I’ll get that jacket!” “Sir?” He looks up, sighing as he stands back up, “No.” He moves, “No—No—No.” He scoffs, “No. Seriously? They’re all filled with plastic and silicone that I am with candy.” Namjoon shakes his head, “Not up to standards. They’re all too skinny too.” The woman bows her head again, “I apologize once again.” As the set of girls turn around, one of them whimpers and stumbles in her high heels.

“Stop.” The grand mother bows, “Is there something sir?” “Shush.” Namjoon walks around again, “You.” He points to a female. Her hair dyed blonde, she’s dressed in a bra and panties. Red high heels adorning her feet. “Move your hair.” The female swallows, “Sir—” “Move your hair.” Slowly, the girl moves her hands. The woman bowing to Namjoon shakes in fear. “She has bruising.” Brown eyes peer, down, “Ankles are bruised. Balance uneven. She has internal injuries, I can tell by her breathing and shaking.” He turns, “Hyungsoo. Get all CCTV.” As relief goes through the old woman, it doesn’t last long, “You know where the secret CCTV cameras are. Get it now.” The old woman freezes, eyes widened as she keeps her bow. “Let’s see now. You’re not providing natural girls like we ask. You’re not dressing them as we ask.” Namjoon stops as he stands in front of the old woman, “You’re definitely not treating them as we ask. What is the explanation?” “Sir—”

Seunghyun sighs, “Stay out here okay?” Jiyong shakes his head, “I don’t want to.” “Baby, I can’t let you walk in there. You won’t like it.” “Why not?” The elder takes a deep breath, “Jiyong, this is where our girls are.” “H-Huh?” “Prostitutes Jiyong. This is where our girls are viewed with the head grand mother.” Jiyong shakes his head, “I’m a big boy. I’m a man. I can take it.” “Jiyong—” “I’ll be fine. I’m not leaving your side.” Seunghyun looks at other with a serious look, “Jiyong.” “No.”

Stepping in, Jiyong hides behind his husband, scared to look. Why had he insisted? “Namjoon?” Jiyong can’t help but peek as he hears the younger’s name, “What’s going on?” Namjoon hums, turning his head, “Our business isn’t being taken over properly.” “What?” “Hyungsoo’s pulling CCTV. I noticed that out of 20 girls, 8 of them have signs of mistreatment.” Jiyong winces, it was all to like his sister again. “Sir? I have everything.” Namjoon nods as Hyungsoo walks over to him, “And?” “Well, the female here, along with the girls you pointed out to me. Are shown to be forced out after hours we have set. All have to serve clients we do not have on our lists.” Namjoon nods, “So, there’s profit not being accounted for?” Jiyong tugs at Seunghyun’s coat, “Profit?” Seunghyun sighs, turning around, “Not bad profit. We only take 30%. The 70% goes to the girls themselves. They only live here if they have nowhere to go.” “B-But i-is it forced?” Seunghyun sighs, “No baby. If they decide to seek us out, we let them stay or leave on their own will.” Jiyong nods, “Okay.”

“Looks like you want more than you get paid.” The woman drops to her knees, “No, sir!” Namjoon scoffs, “Please. All this footage shows, is you abusing the poor girls and taking the money the clients give them.” A loud scream is heard as Namjoon brings his foot up, “Disgusting!” Jiyong jumps, “Seunghyun?” “Let’s leave. You can’t be here.” Jiyong shakes his head, “N-no, we can’t’ leave Joon—” “Choi Jiyong, you cannot be in here. You’ll be triggered.” Jiyong shakes his head again, “No. I-I have to please.”

The old woman coughs, “Ridiculous you thought we wouldn’t find out.” Namjoon sighs, “For everyone’s sake—” He waves a hand, Hyungsoo bowing, “Sir?” “Lions. Send her to the lions. Abeoji will find someone else.” “W-WAIT NO! S-SIR I PROMISE—” “Ah, take her out.” The old woman screams and struggles, making Jiyong freeze as they make eye contact.

“Oh, hyung, I didn’t know you were in here. I wouldn’t—” “Was she that bad?” Jiyong speaks, walking away from Seunghyun. Both he and Namjoon stand in shock as he walks to the girls. All of them refuse to speak, keeping their heads down. Seunghyun walks over, putting an around Jiyong’s shoulder, “You can speak. This is our new addition. He’s my husband.” The girls kneel, bowing at Jiyong, “Welcome to Golden Rose. Our blood is yours. And your life is protected by ours.” Jiyong jumps back, “I-I—uh—” Seunghyun takes over, “Devoted to him you will be. Failure to save, failure to live.” Namjoon walks over, “Golden is what he’s worth. Rose is what he is.” Jiyong swallows, “I was supposed to say that?” Seunghyun nods, “Yes. But you’re not really—” “You’re my husband. You’re part of this. I’m part of this.” Namjoon smirks, “Oof, he got you.” “Shut the fuck up.” Seunghyun rubs his temples, Jiyong looks down again, “Oh goodness.”

Jiyong swallows, “Uh, can you get up? I-I’m not bad. I swear.” The girls stand back up, keeping their heads down, “B-but was she bad?” Namjoon snaps his fingers, “Speak.” The girl Namjoon examined looks up, “Y-yes. S-she would force us to take clients that aren’t regulars. They were more of the high-profile end.” “High-profile?” Seunghyun looks over, “What do you mean? “She was paid by government officials, police officers, celebrities.” Jiyong looks at Seunghyun, “Y-You wouldn’t—” “God no Jiyong. Never.” Namjoon sighs, “No offense to these or the other girls. But we would not sleep with them.” Jiyong swallows, “I’m sorry.” Seunghyun sighs, “We need to get you home. You’ve had enough.” Jiyong sighs, “H-How will you make sure they’re not abused?” “Abeoji will take over for the time being. But soon enough, he’ll have another head grand mother. Well trained to ensure this does not occur again.” Jiyong nods, “Okay. Okay.” He looks at the girls a final time, “I—Good luck. I wish you all the best.” Seunghyun sighs, “Come. It’s not good for you to be here any longer.” Namjoon hums, “And I’m hungry.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Seunghyun runs a wet cloth over Jiyong’s shoulders, “Yes, I promise.” The elder sighs, “Be honest baby. I won’t get mad. You don’t need to be scared.” Jiyong sighs, “I guess it was just different. Seeing how you grew up.” He leans his head back as Seunghyun begins to run the shower sponge through his neck, “I’m just glad that they’re treated better than my sister I guess. And you’re not forcing them. They’re doing it for the same reason my sister was.” Seunghyun sighs, “I’m sorry baby, you shouldn’t have been there in the first place.” Jiyong sighs, enjoying the hot water Seunghyun drips on him from the cloth, “I was bound to be there soon anyway.” “No, you weren’t. I’m not going back there ever again unless abeoji’s hurt, or I need intel for my cases.” Jiyong sighs as Seunghyun reaches down into the tub, letting the water begin to drain. “Seunghyun?” “Hm?” “W-what if you did have to take over?” “Huh?” “Abeoji—he doesn’t have anyone to leave. And you and Joonie—he’s so proud of you two.” Seunghyun sighs, “I can’t Jiyong. I don’t want to put you or Namjoon in danger.” Opening his arms, he lets the robe fall on him.

“Well—not all decisions are final.” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong, you’re not supposed to be agreeing with that lifestyle.” “We’re all a bit messed up in the head Hyun-ah.” Seunghyun frowns, “Don’t say that.” Jiyong sighs, “Hyung—just…” He trails off, “Life doesn’t work to our ways sometimes. That’s all I’m saying. You have to be prepared.” The elder sighs, “But we have to try to make it work our way.” He pulls Jiyong into his arms, “Come, I have to give you some calming medication.” “Where’s Joonie? I want Joonie with us tonight.” “Okay. You get dressed and I’ll go get him alright?” “Mhm.”

Namjoon sighs, “Is he okay? You think we should have him see a therapist?” Seunghyun shrugs, “I don’t know. But it definitely is worrying. He’s being so compliant about it.” Namjoon sighs, grabbing his koala plushy, “Let’s go. I’m worried now.” “Oh, so now you want to act mature.” Both of them walk down to the end of the hallway, “Yongie?” “Joonie.” Namjoon walks over to the bed, “How are you feeling?” Jiyong smiles, “I’m fine.” “Are you sure?” “Yes. I’m not a child.” Namjoon sighs, getting under the sheets, “You want to talk about things?” “No. I’m fine. Honest.” Seunghyun sighs as he gets in, “We’re here when you want to talk.” Jiyong nods, “I know. Don’t worry.”

Grabbing a remote, Seunghyun turns all the lights off, “Settled down.”

“Yep.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Rest well, both of you.” Long arms come to wrap around Jiyong’s waist. The male leaning into Seunghyun’s chest. Namjoon leans into Jiyong’s chest, his face into his neck.

Jiyong is right though. _Life doesn’t work to our ways sometimes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go~


	4. Malum revixit [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Seunghyun wanted to leave, Jiyong reminds him why he can't.
> 
>  
> 
> And Seunghyun struggles to make decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late and only a filler.
> 
> :|

Walking down the stairs, Jiyong sighs as he feels sleep slowly leave his body, “Too early. Too early.” Seunghyun’s alarm had woken him up, and even then, Seunghyun still hit the snooze button and kept sleeping. Patting his face, Jiyong continues to stumble his way into the kitchen to get breakfast started. “Ah, what time does Joonie have classes at?” He yawns again, walking over to a cupboard and grabbing a pan, “Eggs. Eggs will be enough.”

Namjoon hums, tapping his fingers against the desk. “Add information on neurotransmitters and causes of imbalances I guess.” Yawning, he stands up and makes his way of the study, “Jesus it’s so early. Didn’t even realize time going by.” He groans as a shock go through his head and eyes, “Bad idea to begin the major paper right now.” Walking into the kitchen, he smiles as he sees Jiyong working already. “Morning.” Jiyong hums, leaning back into the younger’s arms, “Good morning.” Namjoon pecks his neck, “Early morning?” “The same for you.” Namjoon pulls back, letting out a yawn, “Didn’t sleep. I began to write my major paper for the semester.” Jiyong shakes his head, “You need to sleep Namjoon-ah.” “I’m fine.” The elder shakes his head again, “Go up and shower. Classes today?” “No. I’m sleeping all day after breakfast, thanks.”

Reaching down, Jiyong pats the elder asleep softly, “Seunghyun?” No response comes out, “Hyun-ah! You have to get up!” “Five more minutes.” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “Seunghyun! You need to get up!” The elder groans, rolling in his sheets, “What? What happened?” Jiyong smiles, “Good morning. It’s time to get up. Your alarm went off 20 minutes ago.” Seunghyun groans, “I forgot to turn it off. I have a week off.” Jiyong hums, “Get up either way, I already made breakfast.” Seunghyun hums, rolling around again, landing on his back. Looking up, he reaches up with a hand, “Bring it to me? Too tired.” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “Oh goodness, hyung get up. You’re not Namjoon to be acting like this.” Seunghyun whines, “Breakfast in bed. Don’t want to get up.” “Fine. I’ll be back up soon, at least clean your face.” Seunghyun hums, smiling at the younger male, “Love you.” “Yeah, yeah.”

Namjoon sighs, drying his hair softly, “What can we do today? There’s nothing to do. The paper’s due in two months and all other work I’ve already finished. Without Seunghyun looking it over.” Sitting at his vanity, he reaches down for his face cream, “Abeoji’s oversees. Jiyongie’s probably going to go down to the shop. And I can’t bother him anymore, he’s busy with both sections of the shop.” A knock makes him look over, “Come in.” “You’re awake, that’s good.” Seunghyun pokes his head in, “Come on, Jiyong has breakfast ready.” Nodding, the younger gets up, “He was making eggs when I first came up.” “French toast and sausages have been added.” The elder wraps an arm around Namjoon as they begin to walk down the hallway again, “So, Jiyong tells me you didn’t get any sleep?” Namjoon groans, “Don’t start! I’m fine!” Seunghyun sighs, “Namjoon, you can’t be going without sleep. You’re barely 19, listen to me.” “Yeah, yeah. Don’t want to look like you when I hit 23.” “I hate you.”

Jiyong smiles, “Oh, Joonie, I only brought up orange juice. Sorry.” “That’s fine hyung. I’ll live. Unlike this one that can’t go without having tea for a damn minute.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Tsk, like you can’t either. Apple juice this, apple juice that.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Hyung…you know what…don’t have kids with him.” Jiyong chokes on his drink, “J-Joon-ah!”

“And you’re okay? Nothing too serious has occurred?” Jiyong now lays on top of Seunghyun, slowly tracing fingers up and down. Namjoon had taken the tray with dirty dishes downstairs and said he’d go finish up that paper, since he had gotten another idea for it. Looking up, Jiyong hums as he watches Seunghyun talk to Ryu so fondly, the tone changes were quite mesmerizing to him. “I see. Please be careful and continue to have the guards around abeonim. Yes, I’ll have him call you. Good luck.” Reaching over, Seunghyun puts his phone back on the nightstand, “Ah, sorry did I bore you?” Jiyong smiles, “No. It’s soothing to hear your voice.” Seunghyun hums, “Is it now?” Jiyong nods, diggings his face in to the elder’s chest, “It’s nice, deep, unique. Never heard anything like it before. Just like Joonie’s.” He gasps as he’s pulled, now coming face to face with Seunghyun, “You’re adorable.” Lips meet lips. Jiyong moans, “H-hyung you can’t just—” “I’m your husband.” The younger blushes, “D-don’t use that against me!” “Adorable.”

Typing away again, Namjoon pushes his reading glasses up, “No—No, doesn’t sound correct.” He sighs, “Let’s see…Transitional medication—” He groans, “No…No…” “Sir?” Looking up, he sees Hyungsoo walking in, “Good morning.” “Morning Soo-ah.” “Is there anything you have for me today?” Namjoon leans onto his hand, waving his feet back and forth as he lays stomach down on one of the study couches, “No. Not really. Unless, you want to sneak out and go get me more—” The door opens again, “No one is leaving this house to get anyone more candy. There is a reason why I locked it.” Namjoon groans as Seunghyun walks into the room. Hyungsoo bows, “Good morning sir.” Seunghyun hums, “What are you doing here? He’s not going out today.” Hyungsoo smiles, “I did not want to intrude on other affairs at headquarters.” “Other affairs? What, did the old woman die?” Hyungsoo shakes his head, “No, sir. Ryu’s partner, Ming is having a person from another group arrive today and have discussion about new partnerships. I’m sure you’re aware.” Namjoon closes his laptop, standing next to the elder, “No. No we’re not.” Seunghyun looks at the guard, “Who and how much is he putting down? Are they putting down?”

Seunghyun scoffs, “Abeoji leaves for what, only two days now and we’re already seeing true colors.” He paces back and forth, “Tsk. We’ll have to head down and take him by surprise. Without anything else, he can’t do shit if we’re there.” Hyungsoo keeps his head down, “I am truly sorry for not noticing earlier.” Namjoon shakes his head, running over and hugging him, “You couldn’t have known hyung.” The guard nods, keeping silent. Seunghyun sighs, “Namjoon. Call and have the IT department bring all records of what Ming’s been doing. I’ll have the security personnel see where he’s been going.” “Got it.”

Jiyong sighs as he dries his hair, the hair dryer making the only sounds in the room. As he gets to a stage he likes his hair, he puts the dryer down and turns to grab a brush, “Still look like I have birds nest.” Chuckling to himself, he grabs hair cream before fixing his hair. Humming, he reaches down and grabs a small tub of lip balm before rubbing it on. Standing, he sighs as he looks at himself. He hates his body. Seungri’s words still ringing in the back of his head. The fact that Seunghyun wanted him to adorn him with expensive clothing and jewelry didn’t help either. Here he was, dressing in skinny jeans that still looked baggy on him, an oversized sweater, and his old reading glasses. Shrugging, he moves and heads out of the bedroom. “Ah, maybe I’ll take Monnie out for a walk first. Then maybe I can come back and place more orders for flower sets.”

Loud barking makes Jiyong laugh, “Good morning again, Monnie. I’ll get you breakfast now okay?” More barks meet him, “Yes, I know, I’m sorry I ignored you earlier.” The small dog lets out a yawn, wagging his tail as he watches his master drop food in his bowl. “There you go sweetie.” “Woof, woof.” Jiyong rolls his eyes, standing up and turning around, “You’re doing this now?” Seunghyun smirks, “Namjoon rubs off on people you know?” Jiyong huffs, “Aren’t _you_ supposed to rub off on him?” The elder shrugs, reaching into the fridge, “Well, you know how this house is.” Jiyong giggles, walking over to him, “Right. And, I’ve also said, no more of these. Where do these keep coming from?” The can of monster in his hand goes back into the fridge, “Jiyong-ah, I’m tired.” “You slept in.” “And? I’m an old man.” “Are you fucking kidding me?” Seunghyun laughs, reaching into the fridge again, “Alright, alright, Gatorade it is.” “Better.” Jiyong leans up, pecking the elder, “What are you up to now?” Seunghyun sighs, “Work.” “Work? Why do you look conflicted then?” “Not regular work.” “Oh.”

Sipping on some sparkling water, Jiyong watches as Namjoon and Seunghyun both look down at laptops in front of them. Seunghyun sitting behind his desk in his office, Namjoon in front of him. Both of them had sat down and kept silent the entire time. Hyungsoo walked in and out, speaking about things that Jiyong didn’t understand. Maybe he should look into understanding that limbo being spoken around him. Putting his cup down, he stands and walks over to one of the big bookshelves, trying to occupy himself. Looking around, he doesn’t realize the figure coming behind him, “Are you bored?” Jiyong jumps, only to hit a hard surface, “Seunghyun…” The elder smiles, wrapping his arms around the smaller waist, pecking exposed skin, “I’m sorry I’m not spending time with you.” Shaking his head, Jiyong looks up, “Don’t worry about me hyung. I’m fine. You and Joonie look really stressed though.” The elder hums, leaning his head down to rest on a smaller shoulder, “Someone’s trying to sabotage abeoji.” Jiyong gasps, “B-but—” “Don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen.”

Namjoon groans, slamming his laptop shut. Jiyong jumps from his position on the couch, where he was using Seunghyun’s phone to watch cat videos as quietly as he could. Standing up, Namjoon walks over to where Jiyong is, “J-Joonie?” “Open.” The younger drops down before the other can speak. Namjoon hums, leaning into the elder’s warmth, “Do you feel okay?” The younger stays silent, only getting into a more comfortable position as Jiyong opens his legs and gives more space. Seunghyun sighs from his desk, “What’d you find?” Namjoon hums as Jiyong runs his fingers through his hair, “Secret payments on and off for giant purchases. Unlisted weaponry.” Seunghyun sighs, “Still not getting anything back from any guards.” Jiyong grabs the phone again, “Cat video?” “Hyung we have a dog.” “And?”

* * *

 

Walking into the large building, Seunghyun sighs as he pulls Jiyong closer to him, “Stay close to me. If you feel unsafe tell me and we’ll leave.” Jiyong hums, leaning his head onto the elder’s warmth, “What are you doing anyway?” “We’re going to have a simple talk with Ming. Civil and all.” Namjoon snorts as he opens another door, “You being civil when you’re mad? Please. Spare me the jokes today.” “Shut it, you’re far worse than anyone.” Jiyong only hums as he looks down the long hallways.

Stopping at the final door, they wait for it to open after Namjoon knocks on it. “Oh, Sir, we weren’t expecting you today.” Seunghyun nods, “Have to make surprise visits on behalf of abeonim. Is everyone accounted for?” The male in front of him bows, “Everyone not assigned to retrieve or be on the lookout is here and working on their endurance.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “List, is there a list.” “Yes, sir. Boss Ming has it with him.” The younger male clicks his tongue, “Where’s the original copy?” “I can have it sent to you, sir.” “Do it now.” Seunghyun waves a hand and they’re left alone in the large room. “This looks like a house.” Jiyong’s voice comes out small, “Made to seem like it. This is where abeonim has all of his meetings.” Namjoon grunts, walking into the room more and dropping on a couch, “Fancy here and there, all of the things those dumb gang leaders like.” Seunghyun sighs, “Watch it.” “We’re mafia, hyung. Better and stronger.” “Not the point.”

Jiyong whines, “Don’t!” Seunghyun chuckles, continuing to bite at the younger’s ear teasingly, “H-Hyun-ah!” “Hyung, I’m your hyung.” Jiyong whimpers as the mouth on him moves to his neck, “H-Hyung, don’t…” Another chuckle leaves the elder as he sucks on the pale skin, “H-Hyung!” Namjoon walks back from the outside, “Aish, you two.” He shakes his head, “Anyway. Ming’s having a meeting in abeoji’s office. Bastard, dare disrespect him like that.” Seunghyun hums, “Anyone in there with him right now?” “Yeah, I think so. I heard voices, but I didn’t look at the security footage or anything.” The elder pulls back away from Jiyong, looking at Namjoon, “Look and see who it is.”

“Seunghyun!” The elder hums, “What?” Jiyong shimmies, “D-don’t do that! Look at this!” “What? It’s my mark. You’re mine and now everyone can see it.” They both look at Jiyong’s neck through the hanging mirror, “Look, so pretty.” A hand comes up, puling Jiyong’s face up, “My pretty one.” Jiyong blushes as Seunghyun leans down again.

Namjoon opens a door, walking into a dark room, “Surveillance in Abeoji’s office. Let me see it.” Men look at each other before nodding at the young man. “Audio included sir?” “Yes.” Nodding again, one of the men begins to type away at his computer. “Here you are.” Namjoon hums, walking closer to the monitor being pointed at. Looking down, he swallows, “Looks like he’s really trying to find something good huh?” Brown eyes pay close attention to the screen, watching as an old man and middle-aged woman sit across from each other. “Tsk. I’ll be turning it off when Seunghyun and I go in. Prepare the safe room. I think we’ll have Jiyong how in there.” “Will do sir.”

Jiyong giggles, “Don’t! That’s so cute!” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Still don’t know why he has those damned pictures of me in here.” Jiyong smiles, putting the frame in his hands back up on the wall, “It’s cute. He’s technically your father, so here this picture is, to stay.” The elder sighs, crossing his arms, “It’s ugly. Gross, look at it.” Both of them look at the picture, Seunghyun is sitting alone. The background is grey, and he’s dressed in his school uniform, “I’m fat.” “Chubby, hyung. You’re chubby.” The other snorts, “Same thing no? Still ugly.” Jiyong giggles again, walking over and hugging the elder, “I would have liked you. You look nice.” “Never really talked to anyone. Abeoji always asked for me to be able to work alone.” Jiyong nods, leaning up and kissing him, “Doesn’t matter anyway. You were able to stay cute all this time.” Both of them meet each other in a quick kiss.

“Hyung, he’s talking to Wu Maorin.” Seunghyun hums, keeping Jiyong close to him, “Hear anything interesting?” “No, they were basically introducing themselves.” Seunghyun hums, “Interesting. Nothing else was being discussed?” Namjoon shakes his head, “No, but from what I’m seeing, they’re discussing something that involves someone being in charge. He has a bunch of folders out.” Seunghyun grips onto Jiyong, “It’s either the strip club, the night calls, or maybe he wants her to be by his own side now that’s he’s alone for the next couple of months.” Namjoon sighs, “Does he even know that we’re technically in charge?” The elder hums, “We’ll have to see what he says when we walk in.” Namjoon nods, “How long are we going to wait for?” “We’re not.” Looking down at Jiyong, Seunghyun sighs, “We’ll take you down to the safe room.” Jiyong whines, “No! I don’t want to be alone!” Seunghyun grunts, “Jiyong-ah, I can’t have you in there. You might get scared and I don’t want you to be hurt. Emotionally or mentally.” Jiyong shakes his head, “No.” Namjoon sighs, “Hyung, you really need to listen to Hyun. You can’t be stressed out too much or you can have another panic attack.” Jiyong shakes his head, “No.” He clings onto Seunghyun, “No. I want to be with you.” The elder sighs again, “Jiyong-ah.” “No.” The younger male puffs his cheeks, “No.”

Taking a deep breath, Namjoon looks at Seunghyun then at Jiyong, “Let us know if you feel uncomfortable. Please Yongie-hyung.” Jiyong nods, keeping himself between Seunghyun’s coat and Seunghyun himself. Seunghyun sighs, “Let’s get this done with.” Namjoon nods again, the hand holding a key coming up to the door knob in front of him. “Blood or no blood spilled today. Let the games begin.” Seunghyun grunts, pulling the man clinging on him as he walks into the large office.

Looking at the old man, Namjoon smirks, “Oh, hello Ming-ah.” The old man’s eyes are widened, as if a deer caught in headlights. The woman sitting in front of him stands up, cooing as she looks at Namjoon, “Who’s this pretty boy?” Disgust and anger goes through the young man, but he keeps quiet as he walks over to Ryu’s empty desk. Seunghyun clears his throat, “Ming. What are you doing here? I wasn’t aware that abeoji had given you permission to come in.” Ming stands, “It is business, that is all.” Seunghyun grunts, “Who are you?” The woman smirks, her red painted lips glistening in the light, “I’m an associate of Ming’s. We’re discussing, how the girls should be taken care of.” She walks up to the male, “And—who might you be handsome?” Seunghyun clears his throat, pulling back, “Please respect my father’s integrity. Do not say such inappropriate things in his office.” The woman’s smirk drops, sighing before looking over at a hiding Jiyong, “Ah…” Jiyong swallows as she looks at him, “What a beauty. Did you pick him out from the group?” Tensing, Jiyong blinks away fear and anger.

“I ask that you respect him. He is pure unlike you, I assume.” Pulling Jiyong, Seunghyun walks over to the desk that Namjoon’s sitting in front of, “Again Ming-ah, how is it that you’re here?” Sitting down behind the desk, pulling Jiyong onto his lap softly, “I don’t recall anyone ever having permission besides Namjoon or I.” The old man sighs, turning in his seat, “It’s all business Seunghyun-ah, we need someone to begin training the girls again. We’re losing profit.” Seunghyun sighs, running a hand over Jiyong’s knees, “Yes, I believe Namjoon punished the old woman for that. However, abeoji is taking care of that until he found someone _he_ approved of.” Jiyong swallows, turning his head away as he sees Maorin looking at him. Namjoon hums, “You know…like I said before…all disappointing…” His eyes skim over the woman, “You’re barely 35. Yet, you have more plastic surgery than I’ve ever seen on a woman I’ve met.” He shakes his head, “Sad really. And it’s botched.” The woman gasps, “YAH! WHO THE HELL—” Jiyong swallows as he gets off Seunghyun, standing now behind him and keeping him down. “If you’re trying to do business with Golden Rose, then I would have imagined that you would know who Chang Ryu’s sons are.” The woman gasps again, “You—you two—” “Aish, you really picked a bad one there Ming.” Namjoon shakes his head, “Sad.” Jiyong looks down at Seunghyun, who’s tapping his fingers against the arm rests, “What were you two discussing? I’ll be sure to relay the information to abeoji.” Ming stays silent, Maorin lets out a fake laugh, “Oh come on now, I’m not bad. I treat my own girls very well.” Namjoon scoffs, “You’re literally wearing a bra and a barely fitting skirt, with heels that barely fit you too. Can’t blame us for not wanting that around _our_ girls.”

Jiyong sighs, rubbing Seunghyun’s shoulder’s softly, “It’s weird really, abeoji said that we would be informed of everything. So, I’m a bit confused as to why we weren’t informed until this morning, about this little meeting here.” Maorin smiles again, “We’re just discussing business, I take care of and train the girls, and since I also have other connections, I can give intel—” Namjoon clears his throat, “We are more than capable of getting out own intel on _anything_ and _anyone._ ” The woman nods, “Yes, but as far as I know, your girls aren’t well trained. I’ve gone down and seen them, they’re not as compliant as they should be.” Jiyong gulps, hands stopping their actions. Sensing his nervousness, Seunghyun takes a deep breath, “And I’m sure that Ming’s told you that we do not force our workers to do whatever they do not want.” “That’s not a very good business tactic.” The male shrugs, “It’s their body, not ours.” Jiyong lets out a silent sigh, slowly beginning to rub Seunghyun’s shoulders again. “Oh, come on, tell me this isn’t a real belief that old man Ryu has. It wouldn’t make any sense.” Seunghyun clenches his jaw, “Miss, please look around you, you’re in Golden Rose’s headquarters. You’re in the groups’ head’s office. And, you’re looking at the two people behind every single plan that members carry out.” He sighs, tilting his head forward, “I think we would know how to run a fucking business better than anyone. We’ve been trained from a young age. Unlike you, who I am pretty sure only came into this world as a gold digger.” Jiyong tenses as the woman scowls, “Tsk. Both of you are really something.” Swallowing, he begins to move back as she moves up. Namjoon standing up immediately, “Stay back.” Maorin smirks, “Maybe I should show why I should be picked for the job.” Jiyong shakes as she moves around Namjoon and stalks her way up to where Seunghyun is sitting. “You’re a handsome boy, you should know that I have been trained—” She yells as she’s thrown to the ground, “Do not ever touch me.” Seunghyun stands, pushing her away with a kick, “Tsk, in front of my husband too.”

Namjoon sighs, “Yongie-hyung, we should head out to the safe room. I want you to meet one of our cats!” Jiyong looks over, blinking rapidly, “H-Huh?” Namjoon smiles, “Go meet our cats!” Looking at Seunghyun, he shivers. The elder looks pissed, clenching his hands as if they want to punch something. “H-Hyun” “Hm?” “A-are you going to come with?” Namjoon’s fake smile drops, “Yongie, let’s go please.” Jiyong shakes his head, “Seunghyun?” “No, Jiyong. Head out, I have to take care of work.” “T-then you can go alone Namjoon.” Both of them look at Jiyong in shock, “Jiyong, you need to head out.” Jiyong shakes his head, “No.”  Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong, please get out. I don’t want you to think the worst of me.”

* * *

 

Namjoon sighs, “Hyung…don’t be mad please.” Jiyong shrugs, “He wants to keep me away like I’m a fragile child.” The younger sighs, giving the elder a mug of tea, “He doesn’t think you’re a child. It’s just…” He looks at the elder softly, “You know Seungri traumatized you, Hyung…we’re related to a dangerous business. Seunghyun-hyung, he can be brutal when it comes to this type of life too.” Jiyong breathes deeply, “I know it’s dangerous. But Namjoon, both of you have seen this. Why can’t I? I’m his husband now.” Namjoon swallows, “It’s not the same hyung.” “Yes, it is! We’ve all been through hell and back just to be alive!” The younger sighs in defeat, “Okay, yes we have. But hyung, you haven’t seen— more bodies being piled up over and over again.” Jiyong looks away, “And?” “Hyung, you haven’t had to _kill_ anyone.” Jiyong sighs, putting the mug on the nightstand next to him, “Doesn’t matter. Seunghyun and you, even if he wants to lead a normal life. We all know it’s impossible. Neither of you realized that something shady was happening inside until this morning.”

Playing with the purring cat’s paws, Jiyong sighs as he thinks about everything in his life. “I’m not a child. I can handle it.” He looks at the cat, “Right?” ‘Meow’ “Sure, I’ve seen things, and I’ve—been through things. But I’m his now, and his burdens are mine too now.” ‘Meow’ “Maybe he is right…maybe he isn’t. But I-I can’t be useless to him either.” ‘Meow’

Namjoon sighs, walking into the dark, old, and dirty torture room, “How’s he?” Hyungsoo sighs, “Mad. I’m sure he’s not happy about the young sir going against his wishes to be in the safe room.” Namjoon nods, “Yeah, not to mention that she put her hands on him in front of Yongie-hyung too.” The boy sighs, “What’s there to eat? Actually—let me not eat right now. Let me see what hyung’s work looks like today.” Both of them walk over to another door, opening it slowly as they hear female screams echoing out. “Oh Jesus.” Namjoon whistles, “Never thought I’d never be able to unrecognize Ming. Red doesn’t suit him.” Hyungsoo swallows, “That’s what you noticed first, sir?” Both of them look at the dead body. “Yep. Got a cloth? It stinks.” Hyungsoo reaches into his inner pocket, “It’s been awhile I assume?” “17 was the last time I was allowed in here.” Both of them walk closer to where the screams are coming from, walking behind large plastic curtains covering a freezer like section, “Aish, I forgot we had this. I don’t have a jacket.” “Would you like my blazer?” “No. You’ve barely finished training.” “Sir, you’re younger.” “Yeah, well. You’re too cute to let die of hypothermia.” “Sir, I believe this is inappropriate.”

Seunghyun keeps his face serious, “Ridiculous, touching me like that. In front of my beloved nonetheless.” He kicks the hurting woman again, “Tsk. A good for nothing whore thinks she can touch me just like that?” Maorin whimpers, “P-Ple—Please spare me—” Seunghyun grunts, “Too late for that.” “Hyung, are you almost done? Your husband isn’t feeling well.” “What’s wrong?” “He’s a bit sad. Thinks you’re mad at him.” Seunghyun sighs, “All thanks to this bitch right here.” Looking over at Hyungsoo, Seunghyun snaps his fingers, “Gun. Let’s get this over with.” Grabbing his gun, Hyungsoo hands it over to his leader, “Close your ears.” The other two males hum, bringing their hands up, “And you—say your prayers.” “WAIT—WAIT—” Seunghyun’s hand shakes six times, slowly he stands straight again, throwing the gun to the side. “Call to get this cleaned up. I’ll call abeoji after I get cleaned up.” Hyungsoo nods, “Will do.” Namjoon smiles, “Bath time?” “I have to get the blood off me before I see Jiyong.”

Walking down the long hallways again, Namjoon holds the long coat over Seunghyun, trying to keep the fresh blood from dripping down onto the ground, “Uhm, do you want bath or hot tub?” “Hot shower. Can’t have Jiyong be alone for too much.” Namjoon nods, “Okay. I’ll set clothes out for you then. Can I got with Soo-hyung and get something to eat?” “Eat what?” “Food hyung, food. You already called the fucking dentist over my candies.”

Holding the feather toy up, Jiyong smiles, “Can’t catch it!” The two cats jump up and down, trying to catch the forsaken toy. Hearing the door open, he stays in his spot, “Can I have more tea? I finished the other one ages ago.” “Did you?” Jiyong stops, turning around, “You’re done?” Seunghyun nods, walking over as he pats his hair dry, “Yeah, Namjoon went out to eat, so you’re stuck with me.” The younger nods, “Oh. Uhm, are you hungry? I can order something.” Putting the towel around his shoulder, Seunghyun begins petting the cat that jumps on his lap. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine.” “Jiyong.” “Hm?” “Look at me.” Jiyong sighs, looking up slowly, “Are you okay?” He nods, “I’m fine.” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong, please.” The other turns back to play with the single cat, “I’m fine Seunghyun. I promise.” He lets out a deep breath, “I-I just—I want to be useful to you. Not a weakling just hanging around.” Seunghyun puts the cat on the floor, pulling Jiyong onto him, “You’re not weak Jiyong.” Jiyong bites his lip, looking into the elder’s eyes, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me after Namjoon. But you have to realize, I’ve done things that I don’t want you to know. Don’t want you to see. I don’t want to hurt you more than you have.” Jiyong swallows, looking away, “I’m not a child Seunghyun. I can handle it. We’re the same.” Seunghyun sighs, “Jiyong—don’t say that please. You can’t live in this lifestyle. We can’t live in this lifestyle.” Jiyong sighs, “Hyun, you didn’t even know what was going on today. Don’t you think you should—” “Jiyong-ah…” Seunghyun looks at the other, “You can keep being an official, just—” Jiyong leans into the elder’s neck, “You’d have to keep this a secret again.”

Namjoon grunts, “This tastes weird. Hyung needs to make kimchi again.” Hyungsoo hums, putting more food into his mouth. “Is everything okay?” Namjoon looks up, “Can we get two more orders of the same? To go this time.” “Right away, sir.” Looking back down, Namjoon puts another chopstick full of noodles in his mouth, “Ah, no, Yongie can’t have spicy food. He still gets an upset stomach.”

Jiyong whines, “H-Hyun!” Seunghyun hums, still moving his hand up and down under the sheets, “What? Feeling good baby?” Jiyong shivers, moaning into the kiss he’s locked in, “P-Please…” The elder smirks, “Feeling good? Huh? Should I go faster?” Jiyong whines, “S-stop teasing—hn!” Seunghyun squeezes the younger’s cock, “Hm? What should I do baby?” Jiyong whimpers, trying to move his hips, “Move!” The elder chuckles, “Why should I?” “H-Hyun-ah!” “I’m sorry?” The younger whines loudly, “Hyung! Hyung!” Seunghyun leans down, kissing the younger again, “Let me hear you.” Jiyong gasps, “Y-yes! Please! Faster! Faster!” Loud wet noises fill the room, “Gonna cum?” Jiyong moans, letting out sharp breaths, “Please hyung—ah—” The door opens, “Hey I—Oh, bad time?” Jiyong throws his head back, “G-gonna cum! Gonna cum!” Seunghyun grunts, “Cum for us baby.” “Seunghyun!”

Namjoon moans, licking up the white liquid on Seunghyun’s hand, “Tasty Yongie-ah.” Jiyong breathes heavily, trying to calm himself down. “Ah, Namjoon that’s enough.” Pulling back, Namjoon sighs, falling on the bed, “Missed out on the fun.” Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “What is it you wanted?” The younger points over to the bag on a chabudai, “I brought food.” Seunghyun nods, “Want a quick shower?” Jiyong nods, sitting up slowly. “Gotta hurry then, food might get cold.” Namjoon speaks as they walk into the bathroom.

Feeding Jiyong carefully, Seunghyun smiles, “Good. You’re improving with your eating habits.” Namjoon nods after him, “Yup, it’s good hyungie.” Jiyong blushes, reaching down to grab his water, “I guess.” Seunghyun giggles, taking a bite of food, “Anyway, since we’re done here, we’ll head home after this. Unless you want to do something else Jiyong?” The younger shakes his head, “I’m fine hyung.”

* * *

 

“I see. Sad that a good man had to go to waste, but I guess it’s better than being sabotaged.” Seunghyun bows before Ryu, “It’s good that you’re back. Namjoon and I have left detailed reports and plans for intel we’ve gotten over the months.” The old man nods, “I’ll read it thoroughly then. How’s your lover boy?” Seunghyun smiles, walking after Ryu, “He’s doing alright. He’s been busy with the shop. I’m glad that he’s gotten healthier again.” Ryu nods, “Good, I’ve never seen you be such a bright boy since after Namjoon came in.” Seunghyun chuckles, “Speaking of Namjoon, he’s been doing good in school as well. He’s been accepted into an international program.” “International?” “Yes, he wants to speak to you about it as well.” Ryu nods, sitting down at his desk, “What about?” “He wants to see if you’re okay with him going abroad.” “Ah, I see.”

Jiyong smiles, “That’s good. You can be prepared before you go off.” Namjoon hums, helping Jiyong put up a hanging plant, “But what if you need me? What if hyung needs me?” “We will be fine Joonie. Don’t worry. You’ll be safe, we’ll be safe.” The younger male sighs, “I regret applying for this.” “Namjoo-ah! You need to experience life too. Seunghyun went abroad, you can too.” Namjoon pouts, dropping down in the chair behind him, “Ugh. But I’ll miss you! Hyungie!” Jiyong sighs, putting his hands on his waist sassily, “You’re turning 20 soon, Namjoon.” “And? I’ll get old and die annoying you and hyung forever.” Jiyong snorts, “And you’ll be welcomed back with open arms, but first, you also have to learn to live a little sweetie.” The younger sighs again, “But I’ll only be back on breaks. Which are only for a month! But even then, I may have to leave or stay behind because of all my residencies and all!” Jiyong tilts his head, “Sweetie, you have to do what you want to do to. Seunghyun fulfilled his dream.” Namjoon whines, “Yes but he doesn’t have to cut people open!” Some patrons look over with worry, “Sorry, sorry, he’s a medical student! My apologies!” Jiyong bows, getting back relieved smiles. “Watch your mouth!” “Oh, please. If only they knew—Ah! Hyung!” The elder clicks his tongue, flicking the other’s forehead, “Watch your mouth and worry about your studies instead.”

Hyorin sighs, rubbing her pregnant belly, “Ah, I’m going to miss this place.” Jiyong smiles, “It won’t be the same, but I’m sure baby will be happy to have you at home.” She smiles, “Youngbae is going crazy about the baby too. He’s asking to only have day shifts.” Namjoon hums, “Why doesn’t he just ask Seunghyun-hyung for help?” Hyorin shakes her head, “I think Daesung-ssi is going to. He was talking about needing a higher wage. His mother’s health has declined, and he fears he may have to take care of her.” Namjoon nods, “Hm, if you see him, give him my wish of good luck!” Jiyong nods, “Yes, I’m sure Hyun will do everything he can. They’re best friends after all.”

Seunghyun cheers, drinking the wine that Ryu had brought back with him, “So, what else did you manage to secure?” Ryu grunts, “Italian and French ports are now open to us. U.S ports may be opening soon, so long as they provide the right batches of drugs we ordered.” Seunghyun nods, “Have you thought anything about who will be the new grand mistress?” The old man sighs, “Not yet. Don’t want an old woman, she would be too traditional. Don’t want anyone too young, will be in it for the profit.” The younger male nods, “I understand, abeoji.” Ryu hums, “Which reminds me, what made you change your mind?” “I honestly—” Seunghyun takes a deep breath, “Jiyong said that he doesn’t want me to let you down. Even though I want an honest life, that I’d have to realize that it may not work.” He smiles, “Ranted on about how neither Namjoon or I were aware of what was happening with Ming. That I could be commissioner, yet still help you with everything.” Ryu chuckles, “He’s quite a special character.” “You have no idea. It’s because of him that Namjoon’s been taking his medication too.” “Oh? That’s a change.” “It is. He’s improving and he’s no longer having any nightmares or panic attacks.” Seunghyun sighs again, “And he’s not having urges to just attack anyone anymore.” “Good. It’s good that he’s controlling himself now.” Seunghyun nods, leaning his wine glass up again, “I think that the travel may do him some good too. He’ll learn to be a bit more independent with his things too.”

Jiyong bows, “Enjoy your break!” Youngbae smiles as he helps Hyorin into the car, “Thank you so much for understanding.” Jiyong waves a hand, “It’s important for the baby and mom to be resting for the last couple of weeks.” Namjoon nods, leaning onto him, “Medical student approved statement!” All of them laugh, “Again, thank you for letting her have time off. We’ll call you when everything goes down.” Jiyong nods, “Take care!” He and Namjoon watch as the other walks over to the driver’s side and gets it, Hyorin waving as the car begins to pull off. “Cute.”

Humming to himself, Jiyong puts another finished cake on for display, smiling as another set of customers turn for him to ask their order. Namjoon sits behind the counter, facing away from everyone besides Jiyong, busy reading a book and annotating here and there. Jiyong bows his head, “Thank you! Come again!” The customers smile and walk away with their bag, “Hyung, do you have any apple pie?” Jiyong looks over, “Yes, want one or two slices?” Namjoon looks at his watch, “Only one. You’re making dinner, tonight right? Hyung made it last night.” “Yes, something you want in particular?” “No, but I have to save space for it.” The elder laughs, shaking his head as he works to cut the piece of pie. “Here. Want tea or juice?” “Tea, please. Thank you.”

Daesung sighs, shaking his foot over and over. “Ah, you can come in now, Mr. Kang. Commissioner Choi will see you now.” The male nods, standing and following the assistant into the large office. “Sir, Mr. Kang is here to see you.” “Thank you, dismissed.” The female nods, walking out of the office. Seunghyun looks up, “Daesung, what brings you here today? Isn’t it your day off?” Daesung nods, “Yeah, but I thought it be nice to come see you. You’ve been busy since you started working here.” The elder smiles, looking away from his computer, “Sorry about that. How have you been? We’ve only been able to talk for a small amount of time.” The other nods, “It’s been alright here and there, I’ve been switched to more night shifts since Youngbae’s busy with Hyorin-ssi.” Seunghyun nods, “That’s good, I suppose.” He shakes his head, “Better than being stuck behind and doing paperwork no?” “Of course.” Daesung sighs, “But, I also came to ask you something.” “Oh, go ahead.” The other takes a deep breath, “Is there any way that you could help me? I need to begin to treatment for my mother, and I’ve already asked for loans from the bank, but even that isn’t enough.” Seunghyun frowns, “Not even enough? What do you mean?” Daesung shrugs, “Mother’s health has declined, and the treatment isn’t exactly cheap. They’re suggesting that professionals from the states come over to see her.” The elder nods, “Of course, it’s better than specialists see her, especially if they’re telling you to do this now.” Seunghyun pulls back the drawer, “How much do you need? We need to get everything started fast.” Daesung hums, “I only need a small amount.  ₩2,250,000.00.” Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “Daesung, that’s such a small amount.” The other nods, “I know, but that’s only the deposit I want to make. I’ll worry about the rest later.”

Walking into the living room, Jiyong sighs as he’s put down on the couch, “This is ridiculous.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Well, at least you’re not bad as me. Just a small twist.” The elder huffs, “Right, but how I fall over and just twist my ankle like this.” The younger shrugs, “Just wait a couple of minutes okay? Doctor should be here soon.” “Aren’t you a doctor?” “Not yet.” Jiyong grunts, “Right, right.” Letting out a small giggle, Namjoon leans down, pecking the elder’s forehead, “Snack while you wait?” “Yeah. Bring me the pack of fried plantains I already have opened.” Namjoon hums, walking away and into the kitchen. “Monnie!” The dog barks, jumping onto a laying Jiyong, “Missed you too pal. Did you miss me? Huh?” More barks ring out, “Did you eat the food I gave you? We have to make sure you don’t go hungry either.” The dog yawns, dropping down on top of his master’s stomach, ‘Woof’. Namjoon walks back out, “Here. I ate some.” “Of course, you did.”

Seunghyun waves a hand again, “You’re fine Daesung-ah. Don’t worry about anything.” Both of them walk into the large house, “You need to treat eomonim soon and not put anything off.” Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “What happened here?” Namjoon looks over, a popsicle in his mouth, “Ah, he tripped when he was trying to put up another plant on a shelf.” The doctor looms over, “It should be fine. There will be some swelling, but I’m sure you know how to handle it, Mr. Kim.” Namjoon nods, “I’ll see to it.” Daesung bows as he sits on a couch, “Hello Jiyong-ssi.” “Oh, hello Daesung-ah! How are you?” “Good, good. You’re a bit hurt there.” Jiyong waves a hand before petting the dog on his stomach, “I’ll be fine.” Seunghyun comes back with Namjoon from leading the doctor out, “So, you refused help again?” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “I didn’t refuse it on purpose, it was unnecessary.” “Aish this one.” Seunghyun turns to Daesung, “Let’s head to my office.” Daesung nods, standing up and walking behind the elder. Namjoon only watches and Jiyong plays with Monnie again. 

“Stop!” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “Hyung, literally you cannot walk. What else are you supposed to do?” “I can walk!” Jiyong tries to use his balance, only to stumble again, “Hyung, really, you’re going to make this even worse than it already is.” Jiyong huffs, “Fine.” He turns to his side, reaching forward to Namjoon, “Thanks for listening.” The elder only rolls his eyes as he’s pulled up, “Brat.” “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehoo. Sorry it's short.


	5. Nova et audens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New places come now, and Namjoon is beginning to grow up.
> 
> Seunghyun and Jiyong continue with their lives, slowly beginning to be without Namjoon.
> 
>  
> 
> In the end, everything's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. 
> 
> If anyone sees this anyway.
> 
> Not Edited.

“Are you sure you have everything?” “Yes, hyung.” “ _Everything?”_ Namjoon groans, “Yes daddy.” Seunghyun glares at the younger, “Fucking brat. I should have let you come alone!” Namjoon shrugs, “Not like I need you anymore.” “Say that again and I’ll scream.” The younger giggles, “Seriously though hyung, I’m fine. Jiyong’s the one you have to worry about.” The elder nods, “You’re leaving so soon already.” He smiles softly, “Promise you’ll be safe. Won’t do anything stupid. Don’t be like me and party. Make sure to call at _any_ time if you need to.” Namjoon smiles again, “I will. Don’t worry hyung.” Seunghyun swallows, “Okay. Okay. Everything will be fine. You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.” Again, the elder sighs and bites his lip, “It’s too long. Do you really have to go? What’s the big deal about that school anyway?” Namjoon smiles, “It’s one of the best, Hopkins is really competitive too. I’m the top three they gave early decisions to.” The other nods, “Okay? And? Don’t we have good medical schools here? What’s the point of going abroad?” “Hyung, I have to learn to be independent too.” “For what?” “Hyung. I’m not a baby anymore.” “Yes, you are. You’re younger than me, so therefore you _are_ and _will always_ be a baby to me.” Namjoon giggles, “Great, know I’ll be careful from now on.”

“All passengers headed to Washington D.C International, please head to gateway #13, boarding will begin soon.” Seunghyun stands up, watching as other passengers begin to move and line up at the boarding door. His hands are sweating, and he feels it hard to breathe. Namjoon takes a deep breath, watching the elder go through a self-conflict, “Hyung?”

“Please be good. Be careful. Y-You don’t have anyone with you, and I don’t like it.” Namjoon nods, “I know hyung, I’ll be fine don’t worry.” Seunghyun bites his lip, “Okay. Okay.” Namjoon smiles, leaning in and hugging him, “I’ll miss you, but I won’t be gone that long. It’ll go fast.” Seunghyun stays silent as he embraces the boy back, “I hope so.”  Namjoon gives him another smile, “I’m always a call away hyung.” Seunghyun grips onto him a bit harder, “Not the same. And we’re on different time zones.” Namjoon hums, patting the elder on the back, “We’ll make it hyung, this isn’t the worst.” He pulls back, “I have to go now.” Seunghyun swallows, “Please be safe okay? I love you.” Namjoon smiles with a nod, “I love you too.”

Watching him step into the plane, Seunghyun takes a deep breath as Namjoon’s figure disappears slowly into barely a shadow. With a final blink, the boy is gone and no longer under Seunghyun’s care, “It’s okay Seunghyun, he’ll be fine. He’ll be okay.”

Namjoon sighs as he looks around, trying to find his seat. Conflict was all he felt at the moment, he wanted to branch out and get more experience. But his brother also needed him. They weren’t blood brothers, but Namjoon dare say that they were closer than any real set of brothers anyway. With a straight face, he reaches up and sets his carry on in the overhead compartment before sitting down. The window making him somewhat calmed. As more passengers get in, he ignores the chatter around him, reaching down to his lap and grabbing his headphones, “Just a few years. Not much. Not much.”

Jiyong giggles as the wild puppy runs around and lets out small yips as it chases a butterfly. Pulling the oversized cardigan over him, which wasn’t even his, it was Seunghyun’s, Jiyong calls the dog over, “Monnie, come! Let’s play with the ball!” A loud bark comes his way as the puppy begins running over to him. “Good boy! Here, we’ll give you a small treat.” He reaches into the bag he had in one of his hands, “Sit! Good boy!” Kneeling down, he feeds Monnie before scratching the dog’s head softly, “Good boy.” Looking up, the dog pokes his nose on Jiyong’s knee, trying to get the ball from the hand placed on top of it, “Ah, okay. Ready?” Standing, the male throws the ball softly, but still far enough to let the puppy get enough exercise. Loud vrooming from the front of the house can be heard, “Monnie! Let’s go back inside! Daddy’s here!” Monnie barks, chasing after his own as he walks up the steps back into the house.

A small smile greets Seunghyun as he walks in, “Welcome back.” Jiyong sets the bag of treats down on a drawer before walking over to the elder. “He’s really gone.” Jiyong keeps his smile, “He’s growing up. You know this had to happen.” He hugs the elder softly, “He’s a big boy now, but he’ll be back soon. Don’t worry. Do you want to eat real breakfast now?” Seunghyun nods, pecking the younger’s forehead, “Please.” Jiyong nods, taking his hand and leading both of them into the kitchen, “Monnie and I came in from his morning exercise. He should be hungry too.” Seunghyun nods, “That’s good. How long do you think it’ll take for him to realize Joon’s gone?” Jiyong pats him, pulling a chair out, “I’m sure it’ll be soon enough, he was literally named after him. Sit, I’ll serve you. Tea or juice?” “Tea please, thank you.”

Feeding Seunghyun another piece of cucumber, Jiyong sighs, “Am I going to need to get tissues?” Seunghyun hums, blinking rapidly, “No. I’m fine.” Tapping the elder’s lips, “Sure you are, hyung. You literally just let go of your child.” Jiyong cringes, “Okay no, let’s stick with baby brother.” The elder opens his mouth again, eating what Jiyong gives him, “It just feels so empty now. He’s usually here bothering me in some type way.” The younger nods, taking his own bite of food, “But he’s also growing sweetie. If he’s stuck here forever, he’ll never be his own person.” Seunghyun nods, taking a sip of tea, “I know, it’s just. We both came from tough backgrounds, and I’m just scared.” Nodding, Jiyong leans on his palm, “But you’ve also taught him well, along with Ryu-abeonim.” Reaching over, he pats Seunghyun with his free hand, “He’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. Time will pass before we know it. For now, please just eat.” Seunghyun sighs, “Sorry for worrying you.” “It’s okay, just eat for now.”

With Seunghyun’s phone on top of his chest, Jiyong watches a random video compilation, letting the elder work. Said male sits at his desk, typing away and pushing his reading glasses up as they fall, “Jiyong” “Mhm?” “Speak to me.” Jiyong hums, “You have to get work done, Hyun-ah.” “Yes, but it’s too quiet.” “Seunghyun, it’s always quiet. You’re overthinking it.” Turning onto his stomach, Jiyong reaches over and sets the phone down on the coffee table, looking up from the couch, “What’s the difference?” Seunghyun sighs, clicking at his computer, “There was always a chance that Namjoon would burst into the room yelling about leaving something behind, to be honest.” Jiyong hums, watching as the other types frantically, glaring at the screen in front of him, “Hey, Mr. Commissioner, leave the computer alone.” Looking away, Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “Sorry?” “You’re glaring at the computer as if it’s yelling at you over something.” A small giggle leaves him as he stands up, “Take a breath Hyun-ah. Namjoon will be back before you know it.”

* * *

 

Groaning, brown eyes open as the owner hears commotion around him. Namjoon brings a hand up and rubs his eyes, “Please wait calmly and we shall begin to exit. Thank you for riding Koreana Airs.” Looking around, he sighs before turning to look out the window. It was dark, that’s all he saw. Turning back to look around, he hums with happiness as he sees his seat partners standing and getting their belongings.

Taking a deep breath, the young male steps out of the airplane and looks around as strangers walk along the airport. With a smile, he sets out on his journey to get out of the airport and over to his hotel, “Let’s see.” Looking around, he follows a group of people as he sees them looking for their luggage, “Clothes, then I need to get money.” Peering down at the swirling suitcases, he nods as he sees his own, “No to get out of here.”

Getting past airport security, Namjoon rolls his neck as he walks with his suitcases rolling behind him, his book bag over his shoulder. Stepping out of the airport, he gasps, rushing over to the free taxi on the side, “ _Excuse me? Are you available?”_ A male turns around, _“Yes? Can I help you?”_ Namjoon nods, _“I need to get to the Sheraton Hotel? I have the directions written down if that helps.” “Sure, how many cases you got?”_ Namjoon pulls the two bags, “Only two, plus my book bag.” Nodding the driver works to put the suitcases in the trunk whilst Namjoon climbs into the back, “ _Here, this is where I need to head._ ” _“Not too far.”_

Looking out the window, Namjoon can’t help but be mesmerized at the large buildings shining brightly. It reminded him of the same brightness Seoul had during nighttime, but at the same time, it was interesting how everything was laid out. “Sir?” Namjoon looks to the front again, “Yes? Sorry.” “We’ll be there in about two minutes.” Namjoon gives him a thank you, before looking back out of the window.

Closing the door, Namjoon sighs as he stands in front of the large hotel, hands on the two suitcases he brought with him. Swallowing, he walks up to the male at the doors, “ _Uh, good evening. I just arrived from Korea so I’m a little confused.”_ The male nods, “ _If you walk in, straight ahead, you’ll come to the front desk. Give them your name, they will direct you._ ” Namjoon nods, _“Thank you, sir._ ” With a nod, he walks through the door being held open for him. Looking around, he sighs in relief as he notices that lobby almost empty, save for an old man talking on the phone and a young woman on a corner looking out the large windows. Shrugging, he keeps on his way.

“ _Hello, I’m here under a reservation from John Hopkins University?”_ A uniformed female nods, rushing to type on her keyboard, “ _Name please?” “_ Kim Namjoon.” With another click, she nods and reaches down the desk, “Here you are. Two keys for room 346. Fourth floor.” Grabbing the two cards, Namjoon lets out another “thank you” before walking away to the elevators.

“43…44…45…46.” Sighing, he reaches forward and slides the key, a beep letting him know the room is unlocked. Opening the door, he sighs in relief, “Finally going to get some decent sleep.” Dragging himself into the room, he sets the two suitcases to the side before dropping his bag on the bed. Looking around, he walks over to the desk in the room, a large coffee maker on there, “Any tea? Any tea?” Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head, “Americans are really obsessed with this poison.” Walking back to the bed, he drops down and reaches over.

“Should be fine.”

Dialing, he waits a few seconds as the call goes through. Holding back his giggles, Namjoon waits for the other to stop talking. “Are you okay? How was the flight? Are you in a good area?” Seunghyun’s voice comes through like the flash when he runs. Clearing his throat, Namjoon sighs, “I’m fine, hyung. I just got to the hotel. It’s really nice actually. But I do miss our house.” Seunghyun sighs, “What time is it over there?” Looking at the alarm clock provided, Namjoon speaks softly, “It’s 12 in the morning, so it’s one or two over there?” “It’s two in the afternoon.” The elder sighs, “I should let you sleep then. How’s your jetlag?” Namjoon hums, “I’m fine. I slept the entire plane ride. How are you and hyung?” He hears the elder swallow, “We’re okay. Just missing our big baby. Abeoji called and asked me if you had landed yet, he went overseas again. Hong Kong groups beginning to give trouble again.” Namjoon sighs, “Already? I’m not even there to help with the plans.” “You’re not supposed to be helping anyway. Anyway…”

Seunghyun clears his throat, “Everything going well so far? Hotel is nice?” Namjoon chuckles, “It’s fine. I have to head out and find some tea though. There’s like ten different packages of coffee types.” “You need money? I forgot to ask if you had money, oh my god.” The younger male giggles again, “I’m sure I’m fine, hyung. You didn’t cancel my card already did you?” A loud voice comes through the phone, “Seunghyun! Monnie got into the garden! He’s muddy!” “Got it! I’ll come down!” A sigh comes through, “We’re a mess without you already.” Namjoon hums, “Weren’t you already a mess? I can recall people saying I was clumsy because of you.”

Closing the bathroom door, Namjoon chuckles, “You think? I’m pretty sure that time will pass soon.” Seunghyun sighs, “You think? I’m so used to having you so close to me all the time.” ‘He chuckles now, “Jiyong already says he feels that we left our little butterfly fly away.” Setting his new and unused toothbrush, Namjoon sighs, “You’re making it seem like I’m getting married and not like I just came down to finish my degree and residency.” The elder grunts, “Shut up.” Humming, Namjoon looks at himself on the large bathroom mirror, “Well, hyung, I’m going to take a shower and then head to bed. I have to move quickly and head down to Baltimore to get settled into the provided apartment and meet my new professors and supervisor.” Seunghyun hums back at him, “Okay. Make sure to drink water at least, you have a hard time sleeping in new places. Be safe and call in case of emergency okay?”

“Got it. By hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too, Joon-Bug.”

* * *

 

Setting his phone down, Seunghyun shakes his head, “God what am I? Still acting like he’s the same 16-year-old I met.” Standing up, he makes his way out of the office, “Yong-ah?” A loud shout echoes through, “Bring a towel! We definitely have to go bathe him!” The male sighs, “Just keep him outside! We’ll use the hose at this point!” He can already see Jiyong rolling his eyes as he yells up again, “Bring me an extra set of clothes then!”

Rushing into their bedroom, Seunghyun rushes to the closet and grabs whatever clothes come into his view first. Walking out, he rushes down the stairs and out the back door, “Ready for wash day?” Jiyong grunts, looking annoyed already as he’s busy being given puppy kisses by a wild brown Monnie. Chuckling, Seunghyun walks over to the table and sets the things in his hands down, “Let’s get this party started then.” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “You better help then. I’m not about to take care of this dog on my own.” The other grunts, “I’m not _that_ bad of a father you know.” “I’ll believe it when you begin to help me wash him. I’m not letting him walk into the house like that.”

With a loud bark, Monnie shakes his coat trying to dry his body off. Jiyong lets out a loud yell as the wet splashes hit him and Seunghyun. Reaching down, Seunghyun grabs the dog in a large towel, “Okay there we go you little brat.” A bark leaves the dog before he’s let go into the house.  Jiyong sighs, standing with help from the elder, “Ugh, great now I’m all wet.” Seunghyun smiles, “Calm down, come on, let’s go get changed. Don’t want you to get sick either.”

Throwing his shirt on the couch, Seunghyun reaches down, only to let out a hiss as a hand meets his bare back, “Don’t throw wet clothes over the couch! It’ll smell!” Rolling his eyes, the elder turns around, “Then we’ll get a new set. Calm down will you?” Jiyong huffs, “Not the point! Go get dressed somewhere else!” Seunghyun shrugs, “It’ll be quick! You have to change too anyway!” Reaching down, he gets the towel he had thrown on the coffee table, patting himself dry. Jiyong sighs in defeat, walking over and grabbing Seunghyun’s folded clothes before dropping on the couch, “Here.” Smiling, Seunghyun reaches down and grabs his shirt, “Do we have anything to eat? I’m craving some hot wings.” Jiyong gasps, “You?! The fitness junkie craving junk food?! What did Namjoon leaving do to you?!” The elder rolls his eyes, “Oh come on, I’m not that bad you brat.”

“Seunghyun, you literally yelled at me yesterday over having three bags of fried plantains.”

“Okay, but you eat those every day too.”

Rolling his eyes, Jiyong stands, “I’ll get dressed somewhere else. I can’t be slandered like this.” Seunghyun chuckles, reaching over and pulling the other before he moves farther away, “Calm down. Do you want wings though? I’m really craving some.” Jiyong huffs through his nose, “Can’t believe this, you go at me then you do the same later. Is this what you do behind my back too?” The elder chuckles, pressing his lips on Jiyong’s cheek, “No. I like to fight with you for no reason.”

“I thought so. Both you and Namjoon like to rile me up just to laugh at me.” Jiyong huffs and puffs his cheeks out, “I hate all of you.” Seunghyun chuckles, bringing the younger into his arms, “Stop being dramatic.” “I’m not being dramatic! You’re just being an idiot!” He struggles against Seunghyun childishly, “Oh come on, don’t be like this! All I said was that I wanted to have some wings!” Jiyong whines, “Let go! You’re the one acting like a baby! Shoo!” Seunghyun chuckles giving the other a final kiss before letting go. “Go get dressed, we’ll go out to eat, we’ll enjoy our first day without our overgrown baby.” Humming, Jiyong looks up, “Can’t we just stay in? We can order food to come instead.” Seunghyun nods, beginning to unbuckle his pants, “Sure. Go ahead and go shower instead, warm water so you’re not affected.”

A red blush spreads over the younger’s face, “Uh, yeah. I-I go—” Seunghyun smirks, “Aw, is my little baby still shy around me?” Jiyong gasps, “Y-Yah!”

Seunghyun can only watch as Jiyong rushes out of the living room and upstairs.

Shaking his head, he lets his hand fall off his pants before reaching down to grab his wet clothes and moves to get out of the room. Walking into their shared bedroom, Seunghyun can’t help but smile fondly as he hears Jiyong singing in his shower. Shaking his head, he walks into the closet, dropping his wet clothes into the hamper. Walking around, he hums softly as he looks for another set of clothes for him and Jiyong.

A loud yell leaves Jiyong as he steps out of the shower cubicle, “Choi Seunghyun!” The elder turns his head, halfway through doing his hair, “What?” Jiyong huffs, “You’re ridiculous. You could have knocked, you know?” The other shrugs, “What about when you walk in when I’m taking a shit?”

“Oh my goodness, if I knew this is what are arguments were going to be about, I would have thought twice about our marriage.” Seunghyun snorts, “Sure you would have.” Jiyong shakes his head, “I can’t believe Namjoon really made me fall for you.” Clicking his tongue, the younger walks out of the bathroom sassily.

Sitting on the bed, Jiyong reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his usual bottle of lotion. Reaching down, he slowly begins to lather his legs. Letting out a groan, he turns his leg and inspecting it carefully. “What happened there?”

“Jesus Christ! Seunghyun!” The elder rolls his eyes, “What happened?” Jiyong shrugs, “Not sure. You know I bump into things at the shop.” Seunghyun sighs, shaking his head, “I’ve told you to be careful, Ji. I can’t have you bruised or hurt. How am I supposed to sleep at night?” Jiyong rolls his eyes, “I’m right next to you.” “And? I’m still going to have nightmares about your pretty skin bruised because of a damn hanging plant.” A giggle leaves the other, “Oh my goodness, now I know why Namjoon’s the way he is.”

Reaching over, Seunghyun falls onto the floor, lotion bottle in his hands, “He’s a natural brat, that’s not my fault. Don’t ever.” Jiyong huffs, leaning back on his hands, “I’ll believe it when neither of you does that little head tilt when both of you are happy.” Spreading his legs, he sighs as Seunghyun begins to massage his legs, “Do you really want chicken wings?” Seunghyun chuckles, “Yes, yes I do. Still that shocking?” Shrugging, Jiyong looks down, “Imagine what Namjoon would be saying right now.”

“Where’s the real Seunghyun? Did he get tired and just get a double?” Seunghyun shakes his head, “He’d never let me live it down either.”

A gasp leaves Jiyong as his thigh is slapped harshly, “Wow look at that. You’ve really gotten some meat in here.” Blushing, Jiyong reaches down, smacking the other back, “D-don’t do that!” Smirking, Seunghyun runs his hand through the small legs, “Why not? Let me admire the beauty in front of me.” Spreading Jiyong’s legs further, Seunghyun leans down, pressing soft kisses on the pale skin, “Finally got back on track with your meals.” Jiyong takes a sharp breath as he feels a teasing bite on him, “H-Hyung d-don’t do that!”

Smirking, the other places soft kisses on the small legs, “Don’t be shy now, we’ve done many things. Even with Joon-ah.” Jiyong whines, his legs shaking as the elder moves closer to his private parts, “S-So? Y-You’re j-just teasing!” A chuckle leaves Seunghyun as he pulls back, “You’re the one tempting me here.” Standing, he places his hands behind his back, “I’ll wait downstairs. We’ll pick a place to eat at in the car, okay?” With a smirk, he turns around and walks out of the bedroom.

“Rude!”

Shaking his head, Jiyong stands and rushes to get dressed and ready.

* * *

 

“Welcome! It’s so good to meet you. We’ve heard great things about you, and your work is phenomenal as well.”

Namjoon smiles, bowing his head, “Thank you very much. I am very glad to finish my studies here.?” The man in front of him nods, “Of course! We were extremely happy to see you had accepted to attend our campus for your final year of research.” Namjoon keeps his smile, “It was a hard decision, but it is one of the most supported institutions. I’m seeing how it goes and decided what to do.” He receives a nod, but he can tell the other man is disappointed in his words.

Walking into the large lecture hall, Namjoon puts another smile on as students look over at him, “Professor Carter, this is Namjoon Kim. Our new international student. You remember the young researcher from Korea?” The old man nods, waving over, “Welcome! Welcome!” Namjoon bows out of habit, “Nice to meet you.” A few murmurs echo around, he can hear both men and women talk about him under their breath to each other. _Let’s not let out ego get to ourselves here._ Turning to the class, he waits quietly as the professor and director introduce him.

“Since he’s quite ahead of our current lessons and modules, he will our TA. So, if any of you have any questions, Mr. Kim can definitely answer your questions or even help you.” Namjoon keeps what is now a fake smile before bowing, “Nice to meet you all. I hope we’re all able to work together.”

Throwing his bag on the floor, Namjoon sighs as he walks into his new condo, “Ridiculous.” Taking his blazer off, he throws it on the floor before taking his phone out of his pockets. Falling onto his couch, he brings the phone to his ear. A few rings make his groan before he hears the usual rejected call. Calling again, he waits before being answered this time.

“Hello?”

“ _Daddy._ I miss you already.”

He can feel the eye roll, “Oh my goodness, Namjoon. What’s going on? Everything okay?” Namjoon hums, “‘m fine, just…I could feel everyone undressing me in every class.” A chuckle comes through the phone, “Wonder why? Did you wear a uniform?” “A blazer, but everything else was a regular.” A sigh makes him lay down on the couch and pout to himself, “What’s with the sigh?” Seunghyun grunts, “Nothing. Just the fact that what you and I consider regular outfits? Are probably not the same for everyone else.”

“DAMN RIGHT!”

Namjoon can’t help but laugh as he hears Jiyong yell in the background, “You both dress like spoiled rich kids!” With a chuckle, he speaks again, “Am I on speaker?” “No, he’s just busy making a snack. He couldn’t sleep.” Namjoon gasps, “Oh my god! It’s like 2 in the morning over there!” Seunghyun grunts, “It is. Literally. 2:04.” The younger sighs, standing and walking over to his own kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water, “See, I’m not used to this difference. I feel like you’re just down the damn street and you’re not.” “You’ll forget about me as soon as you meet someone nice, sweetie.” Namjoon whines, “No! Hyung! I’m not leaving you or Jiyong-hyung.” “Namjoon.”

“No. Not now at least. You haven’t taught me everything I need to know yet anyway.” Seunghyun groans, “You disgusting little brat.” Namjoon smirks, now reaching up into a cupboard, “I only how to suck dick. And I’m pretty sure yours is the biggest I’ll ever come across.” Another groan leaves the elder, “You’re annoying. You know that?” Namjoon ignores him, “And well, actually, I do know how to pleasure a guy no? Jiyong-hyung didn’t seem to hate it when I a—” “NAMJOON!”

Laughter leaves Namjoon as he hears Jiyong asking if Seunghyun’s okay. “I’m fine. Just…Namjoon’s being an idiot as always.” “Is he okay?” “He’s fine. He’s just being as disgusting and lewd as he was here.” Namjoon sighs, “How is he anyway? Have you gone down to the office?” He hears Seunghyun leave the kitchen, “No. You know I’m still trying to keep Jiyong and _you_ out of there.” Namjoon sighs, “Hyung…Jiyong already said you can’t just give up or get out. That’s all you’ve known. He’s getting used to.” “He shouldn’t have to. That’s what I’m trying to get you and him to understand. It’s dangerous.”

Looking down Namjoon sighs, “I guess so. Anyway, moving on. Can you pretty please send Hyungsoo over to me? I can already feel the itch to want to punch someone.” A gasp comes through the speaker, “Oh, you’re done. Yeah, go ahead and take it up.” He hears Jiyong speak softly, “Come on Monnie!” Pitter patters come through afterward, “I’ll start the process for him to join. Anything you have in mind for him to use?” Namjoon hums, “Just make him another student or something. No, actually why don’t you make him a chef? I like his cooking.” “Got it. How’s the condo?” Looking around Namjoon nods to himself, “It’s good. I like it, and Hyungsoo will get to stay with me too!”

“You two little shits better behave.”

“Oh my goodness hyung, I’ve already said I want you and Jiyong-hyung to fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

“That’s definitely not what you said over the damn guard that, need I remind you, abeonim killed because he was staring at you too long.” Namjoon sighs, “Yeah well, Hyungsoo’s nice and all, but he most definitely does not like dick, like I do. He likes pussy, like I do.”

“Kim Namjoon, I will personally fly out and chop your head off. Who taught you to speak like that?!”

Rolling his neck, Namjoon walks into the bathroom in a robe. Dropping the robe off his body, he steps into the hot water raining down, “This is going to be long time away from home.” Reaching over, he grabs the shampoo bottle, washing his hair to try and keep his thoughts from anything else. Everything was beginning to get to him. Being alone, just by himself in an unknown place is now beginning to get his anxiety out. Sure, he can fake confidence. But he relied on Seunghyun for everything. That man was his literal life source, after Ryu. He had grown so fond of the elder for the last three, almost four years that he had been taken care of. Seunghyun had once said that as soon as he could, he would pull Namjoon out of the dark lifestyle that he had been thrown in due to his parents not caring for him.

With a sigh, he begins to pat his hair dry. Looking down, he hums as his phone screen pop bright, “Hyung again?” Clicking on in his screen, he brings the phone up, “Hello?”

“Mhphm.”

“Hyung?” A chuckle comes through the phone, “I was video calling you, you idiot.” Namjoon sighs, “Give me a second.” Bringing the phone down, he moves his thumb and clicks on the video button.

A gasp leaves Namjoon as the screen comes up. He can’t believe his eyes.

Through the screen, the camera focuses downward. Jiyong is shown on the kneeling on the floor. Busy as he pleasures Seunghyun. He can hear the eldest let out small grunts, “Jiyong wanted to help you out. Thought this was one way.” Namjoon huffs, walking out of the bathroom and falling on his bed. “I just took my afternoon shower.” He hears Seunghyun grunt again, “Too bad, _fuck,_ you’re always wanting something. H-here, _shit,_ you go.” He watches as Jiyong pulls off and wraps a hand around Seunghyun’s shaft, moving rapidly as Seunghyun curses under his breath. Wet sounds ring from the phone as Namjoon throws his robe open, “Fucking hell. This is what you’re both up to when I leave?”

Seunghyun curses again as Jiyong moves back down on him with his mouth. Now, Namjoon gasps as Seunghyun reaches down, stopping the other from moving, and rather beginning to thrust into his mouth. Jiyong lets out small moans as he looks up at the camera pointed down at him.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Namjoon feels arousal go through him as Jiyong’s usual innocent eyes look at him through the screen with lust. Pushing himself on the bed, he leans against the headboard and bites his lips as Jiyong’s face is splattered with white liquid. He hears Seunghyun curse before breathing heavily. He sees Jiyong being pulled up before the camera shifts, now showing a very, very, _very_ hot Seunghyun. The elder is panting, licking his lips, “How was that for a calming present?” Namjoon groans, trying to find a better angle for himself, “Better, but you lasted a bit short don’t you think?” “We were busier before I called you, so shush.” Jiyong comes into view as Seunghyun pulls him onto his lap, both elders now sitting on the bed. Seunghyun copying Namjoon as he leans against his headboard, Jiyong in between his legs, only being covered by very think white sheets.

Namjoon watches as Jiyong squints, looking at him on the phone, “Oh my goodness, who knew you’d get cuter when you’re away from me hyung.” Jiyong squeaks, turning away and hiding in Seunghyun’s neck. A chuckle comes through the speaker, “What are you doing now there Joon-ah?” Namjoon shakes his head, “To be honest, I was trying to get myself ready to watch the show, but it ended quicker than expected.” Jiyong turns back to the phone, “You missed half of it.” Namjoon can’t help but choke at how bold the male sounds and looks through and at the phone, “Choi Seunghyun, what did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

He sees the elder reach to the side.

“However, I did find these.”

He sees Jiyong whine and hide his face again. Then he gasps as two different colored dildos are brought in front of the screen, “So we had some type of fun too.” Seunghyun chuckles, setting the toys down before reaching over again, “Ah, and my favorite discovery from today.” Namjoon gasps again, “A fucking fleshlight?”

A hand goes down to touch himself as he watches Seunghyun force Jiyong to lean against his bare chest, spreading the other’s legs wide. “He’s already wet, you should see Namjoon-ah. He’s quite the squirter if you tease him enough.” Before he knows it, Jiyong’s whimpering and shiver as Seunghyun plays with the fleshlight around the younger’s cock, “Fucking hell.” Namjoon’s own hand tightens around his own shaft, trying to mimic what Seunghyun is doing.

Groans leave Namjoon as he throws his head back, the hand holding the phone is shaky, but manages to stay focused on him. He hears mumbling from the phone before he hears a giggle, “Joonie…we’re barely able to see you.”

And damn everything if Namjoon wasn’t about to be a good personal camboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone really care about this story?   
> At all anymore.   
> Lmao.


	6. advena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and more happens. A visit makes things turn in Namjoon's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a point to right this? lmao

A Year Later —

Walking down the large hallway, Namjoon sighs as he checks his phone, “Seriously? You couldn’t have just taken the damn dog out?” Rolling his eyes, he puts the device in his pocket, “Why’d I have to say yes to that dumbass in the first place?” Shaking his head, he pushes the door open and walks out of the large building. Rushing down the stairs, he walks over to where his car is parked, “Let’s see, have to have more room.” Unlocking his car, he throws his bag in before getting in, “I’m definitely about to lose my last damn screw.”

Hyungsoo sighs, “You honestly might want to start looking for a new place to live.” The male raises an eyebrow, “Why’s that? This isn’t that bad.” A small dog is running all around the large living room. Hyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Look, Bryan, you’re nice and all, but please remember that we’re Korean.” He takes a deep breath, Namjoon— is a bit more traditional when it comes to housekeeping. His brother’s the same, so, this little fiasco—” He glances at the dirty living room, a couch half bitten, grass stains on the carpet, and pillow feathers all over the place. The other male, Bryan, sighs, “Come on, I’ll clean this up. It’s not _that_ big of a deal.” Hyungsoo sighs, “I’m telling you this right now, you probably have less than 48 hours, before Namjoon threatens to kill you.”

“Your boyfriend’s not that scary dude.”

Hyungsoo groans, “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s like a brother to me.”

Bryan rolls his eyes, “Sure, that’s why—

The door slams closed, keys echo as they’re thrown in the key bowl. Shuffling is head before footsteps are heard and they come close.

Hyungsoo walks over, standing behind Namjoon. He already knew Namjoon would be angrier than ever if Bryan said the wrong thing. Which was _everything._

Taking a deep breath, Namjoon swallows, “So I see it is worse than it was on the phone.” Hyungsoo brings a hand, grasping onto the youngers sweater, “I’ve already called a team to come clean up.” Behind him, Namjoon grips onto Hyungsoo’s hand as well, “How long until they get here?” The elder clears his throat, “They should be here in about two hours. Part of _our team._ ” Namjoon nods, turning his head, “Good.”

Letting go of his hand, Hyungsoo looks at Bryan, “Go take Dino for a walk, will you? We need to leave the house before the cleaning crew comes in.” The male nods, “Yeah.” He walks over to where the dog is and picks him up.

Namjoon sighs as the door closes, “Call them and tell them to find them and throw his body down the damn sewer.”

Hyungsoo sighs, taking the initiative and pulling Namjoon into his arms, “Deep breathes. One—Two—Three.” Namjoon does as told, trying to calm himself down, “Is this all that was destroyed?” The elder nods, “Yeah. Nothing much. Why don’t we go lay down huh? You need to calm down.” Namjoon sighs, “I can’t. I have to finish my research paper and submit it. The other’s in the group didn’t do shit.” Hyungsoo sighs, “Why don’t we call Seunghyung? Or Jiyong? You need to calm down before you blow out on me or the apartment.”

Seunghyun sighs, “No, not yet. I’m nearly there.” Jiyong hums, “Everything alright though? I’m still worried, you’re not here with Monnie and me.” The elder nods to himself, “You’ll be alright, don’t worry. Time will go by fast.” Jiyong huffs, “That’s what you say. But whatever, I’m with abeonim so I should be fine.”

“Exactly, abeoji will be much better than me, so he’ll make you forget I’m not even there.” Jiyong sighs again, “I guess so. You’re both so alike though. He’s not your real dad, but you took after him, I’ll tell you that.” The elder sighs, “You’re ever the most ridiculous husband I’ve ever had.” Jiyong snorts, “The only husband you’ve had because you’re lucky Namjoon forced those damn papers on us.”

Seunghyun looks out of the window, taking a deep breath, “Right, well, I have to go. I just got to the police academy. Let’s see how this goes, yeah?” Jiyong hums, “Be careful, and think of me as much as you can!”

“Always do baby.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Sleep well.”

Sighing, Seunghyun looks down at the phone screen, a small smile on his face as Jiyong’s smiling face comes into view. Shaking his head, the phone goes back into his pocket and he looks up at the large building. “What little idiots are going to be looking up to me now?” Daesung comes running up next to him, “Here, your ID and clip.”

“How’re you doing?”

Daesung shrugs, “You gave the order, I’m following it.” Seunghyun nods, “Gave it to you because you deserve it. Not to mention, that dumbass of Lee Seunghyun’s family is still bothering you.” He shrugs, “You’re a high official now, they can’t do anything against you.”

“Nice. Didn’t get it by me, but it works.”

Seunghyun sighs, thanking him as he walks into the building, “You got it because you proved it. Just because I gave the order, and we’re friends, doesn’t mean you’re not deserving of the position.” Daesung sighs, “How though?” The elder smiles, bowing as some police officers walk by them, “Because I know how you work and your ethics. Also, trust me, the promotion was a long time coming.”

Stopping, they bow out of habit to the old man coming into view. Seunghyun smirks, ready to test Daesung’s ability to speak.

_“Good afternoon, I’m captain Sean Alexander. Nice to meet you.”_

Seunghyun snorts in his head, who has two first names? What the hell?

The male nods, reaching out and shaking the male’s hand, “ _I’m Seunghyun Choi. High commissioner of South Korea, this is Daesung Kang ---. We work alongside.”_ Daesung smiles, shaking the man’s hand, “ _Nice to meet you._ ” The man nods, “ _Nice to meet you both. We’re glad to have you here. We’ve been told you’re the best and the toughest.”_ Seunghyun lets out a chuckle, _“You could say that.”_

Daesung hums, going over the large amount of paperwork already given to him, “Well, I can say that they are more disorganized than we are, which is quite shocking, to be honest.” The elder hums, “Yeah, welcome. They’re waiting for someone to come pick up their pieces.” He sighs, “Toughest…” He snorts, “Funny.”

Seunghyun looks at Daesung, “You doing alright though? I know your training wasn’t the best.” The other looks up from the papers, “It’s fine. Wasn’t the worst thing I’ve gone through, abeonim is just a tad bit worse than you. He really dislocated my shoulder with one kick.” Seunghyun chuckles, “Trust me, he was worse with Namjoon and me, but we all made it through.”  The younger hums, grabbing his pen again, “Yeah, well. Let me try to fix this mess yeah?” He goes back to looking down, now concentrating on the foreign paperwork.

Seunghyun sighs, “Don’t be so boring!”

Daesung jumps as the elder snatches the papers out of his hand, “Ah! Seunghyun-ah!”

The elder shakes his head, grabbing the folder next to him and setting the papers in, “Come on, we already introduced each other. We’re done.”

Namjoon sighs, throwing down the cards in his hands, “Go fish end.” Hyungsoo hums, “Well, I am only your bodyguard.” The younger rolls his eyes, “Right, right.” Standing, he stretches, “Want a drink?” Hyungsoo nods, “What’s left from the food thief?” He bursts out laughing at Namjoon’s glare, “Alright calm down, I’m not trying to be murdered either.”

As Namjoon goes to move again, he stops with Hyungsoo standing up and pulling him back quickly.

The door was being unlocked, and whilst it was normal, Namjoon was still not over Bryan’s dumb life choices.

“Right, but I told you not to worry about it.”

Namjoon furrows his eyebrows, turning back to Hyungsoo, “Is that—”

“Happy early birthday.”

Gasping, Namjoon pulls away and runs down the hallway, “Seunghyun!”

Two loud grunts and a giant thud against the wall echo.

Daesung sighs, rolling his eyes playfully, opting to walk into the large living room, “Oh, so you’re still alive.” Hyungsoo chuckles as the elder flips him off, “How’s it been?” Daesung sighs, “Hell. As much as I like the new position, it’s taking forever for me to get used to more people yelling at me for no damn reason.”

“Hey, Chief Superintendent General comes with a price, and Seunghyun as a high commissioner too? Both of you are going to look like you’re 80 when you guys are 30.”

Seunghyun chuckles, “Okay, calm down. Calm down. How are you?” Namjoon shakes his head, “Don’t ask me that! Are you okay? How’s Jiyong? Monnie?!” The elder sighs, pressing a kiss on Namjoon’s forehead, “Jiyong’s fine, the damn dog is living the life.” Namjoon nods, “And you? Have you been sleeping? Eating?” Seunghyun nods, “I’ve been fine, busy with Daesung national cases and all.” Namjoon nods, “Good. That’s good. Abeoji? Our work?”

Seunghyun sighs, “Let’s talk about it later, yeah?”

Namjoon nods, putting on a smile, “What are you doing here? You didn’t even call!” The other nods, “We wanted it to be a surprise. Jiyong wanted to come, but the shop’s busy and he didn’t want to leave it behind to anyone else. Hyorin’s pregnant again so.” The younger sighs, “I wish he could come. He would like to sightsee all around.”

“Maybe next time sweetie.”

Walking into the living room, Namjoon smiles as Daesung’s already snoring, head fallen back against the back of the couch. “He never changes does he.” Hyungsoo snorts, “Let him me, sir. He’s still going through his training.” The younger looks over at Seunghyun, “Still?”

“Yeah, abeoji had to give him some time off, his mother got better and decided to move to Daegu.” Namjoon hums, “Oh, well, how’s it going?” Seunghyun groans, knowing Namjoon wouldn’t move past Golden Rose’s business. “Daesung’s training is nearing its end. He’s good when it comes to intel and planning, so abeoji’s given him special privileges.” Reaching over, he grabs at the ashtray on the coffee table, “Since when do you smoke?”

“I don’t.”

Hyungsoo shakes his head, “I don’t.”

“So, whose is this?”

Namjoon sighs, “Remember that one roommate I told you about?”

“He’s still here? It’s been more than four months.” Namjoon shrugs, “He keeps giving me the same story about not being able to find another place and stuff.” Seunghyun sighs, “Any trouble?” Namjoon shakes his head, “No, anyway, when does his training officially end? I’m sure Jiyong’s been taking care of him too?” Seunghyun nods, “Yeah. He’s been acting as nurse, but that’s it. He’s been adamant on meeting the new head woman for the girls, but I’ve told him no.” He sighs, “It was only after abeoji told him no too, that he stopped.” The younger hums, “Anything else?”

“No. He’s been good so far. His therapist says that his trauma is slowly being repressed, so there’s not many nightmares anymore.” Namjoon claps his hands, “That’s good!” He clears his throat, “Hyungsoo-hyung, can you go prepare the guest bedroom for Dae?”

“Of course.”

Seunghyun raises an eyebrow, “What now?”

“Bedroom.”

Taking Namjoon’s hand, both him and Seunghyun walk down a long hallway into an isolated bedroom. Looking around, Seunghyun hums, “You still like black and gold?” “Yeah, why not?” Namjoon drops on the edge of his bed, “Has anything happened?”

“As in?”

“Is your marriage consummated?”

Seunghyun sighs, “No. He’s still affected by that.” Namjoon nods, “Well, at least his nightmares are gone. Any word on _him_?” “No. Last I heard, he was beaten because of a fight he started.” Namjoon nods, “I see. Well, Jiyong’s making progress, that’s all I need too.” Looking over, Namjoon smiles, waving the elder over, which the elder obliges to. Reaching up, Namjoon takes a deep breath, “Can you call him?” Seunghyun nods, “Give me a sec.”

* * *

 

Reaching over, Jiyong frowns, “Seunghyun? Are you alright?”

“Hi, hyung!”

A tired smile comes over Jiyong, “Hi, Joonie. Is Seunghyun alright?” “Yeah! He just came! Daesung’s already snoring on my couch though.” “I bet.” A bit of shuffling is heard through the speaker, “Jiyong, video call.”

Jiyong hums, pulling the phone away and tapping at the screen. The camera’s focused on Namjoon, who’s leaning back on his palms and on the bed, “Hi!” Jiyong giggles, “You look so much mature, Namjoon-ah!” The younger blows him a kiss back, “I miss you! Why didn’t you come with Hyunnie?” Jiyong hums, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his glasses, “The shop can’t close. Hyorin’s nearing her ninth month, so I want her to rest again.” He sees Namjoon nods, “But, just a couple of weeks wouldn’t have hurt! I haven’t touched you in so long!”

Jiyong sighs, “I miss you too, sweetie.”

Namjoon shifts, looking up at something above him, which Jiyong imagines is Seunghyun whispering. “Oh! Yes, hyung’s always about your consent and all.” Jiyong raises an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“Can I suck his dick? You know I have an oral fixation.”

Jiyong lets out an annoyed huff, “I can’t believe you guys woke me up for this.” Namjoon smirks, “Sorry, but can I? If not, I’m going to have to try to annoy Hyungsoo. And he just gives me a bunch of lollipops.” Jiyong shakes his head, “Go ahead, I guess. I need my beauty sleep.” The camera shifts as Namjoon moves on the bed.

“You sure about this?”

Jiyong coos, “Oh, look at you. You’re so handsome.”

Seunghyun rolls his eyes, “Seriously though, Jiyong, are you sure?” Jiyong nods, “Yeah. You know he’s part of our relationship. We’ve been over this. Don’t worry. I appreciate you asking me though.” He yawns, “Is that all? Oh, wait!” He rubs his eyes, “How’s Daesung? Joon said he was asleep, but is his pain okay?”

“Yeah, he’s alright.”

Jiyong nods, “Alright well, I’ll let you two do naughty things. I still have 2 hours before I have to officially start the day.” Seunghyun nods, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Reaching down, Seunghyun throws his phone onto the small bean chair next to him. Namjoon smiles, already having discarded his sweater, “Before we do anything. Have you been active?” Namjoon huffs, “No. You banned me from having the simple things in life.”

“Namjoon.”

“No. Hyungsoo’s been adamant on me not getting involved with anyone. He’s afraid they would try to use me.” Seunghyun nods, “That’s good. Nothing with Hyungsoo either?”

“Oh please, he’s the biggest cockblocker ever. I tried to get him in the mood once, and you know what he did?” He takes a dramatic breath, “He fucking tied me down and left the room. I fell asleep and then he came back to get me.” Seunghyun sighs, “Well, at least he’s doing his job in protecting you.”

Namjoon grunts, reaching out and pulling the elder over between his legs by his belt. Just as he’s about to bring the zipper down, loud yelling is heard through the house.

Seunghyun turns his head, “What the fuck is that?”

Namjoon groans, “Right when I get something going, he, of course, has to show up.”

Both walk out of Namjoon’s bedroom. Namjoon clears his throat as he watches Bryan looking at Daesung with a weird look. Two other people at his side.

“You’re back.”

Bryan nods, “Uh, yeah. It’s been a couple of hours, so we thought that we’d be safe to come hang out.” He nods towards a now standing Daesung, “Not that I really care, but who’re they.” Namjoon huffs, “This is Daesung. This is my brother, Seunghyun.” Seunghyun nods, “Nice to meet you all.” Daesung does the habitual bow, “Nice to meet you.” Hyungsoo comes out of another hallway, “Hey the— Oh, he’s back.” He turns to Seunghyun this time, “ _Dinner?”_ Seunghyun nods, “Yeah.” He turns to the strangers, “You can join us for dinner if you’d like.”

Namjoon clenches his hand, the girl, Sabrina, was too busy looking at Seunghyun as he talked to Bryan and the other dude, Carter. Sighing, he turns to Daesung, who sits next to him. _“So, how’s the training? You’re a bit older than when hyung and I went through it.”_

Daesung shrugs, taking a sip of the juice Hyungsoo had given him, _“It’s alright. Surprisingly, the only different thing from the academy and this is the fact that I had to drop my blood into a bowl and then have Seunghyun and abeoji tattoo my back.”_ He chuckles, _“Jiyong-ssi was different though. He was afraid to make me bow at him. He also complained about the whole phrase about him being ‘golden’ and you now.”_ Namjoon nods, “ _To be honest, I’m surprised that he’s still okay with it.” He smiles softly, “He was so adamant about Seunghyun not leaving everything behind. Kind of wish he wouldn’t have been so easy accepting.” Daesung sighs this time, “Well, he told me everything. You have to assume that it’s all because of his trauma. Not to mention, maybe he wants to do something to make what his sister did, okay in his mind too.”_

Hyungsoo walks over, “Alright. I know this isn’t what you’re used to, but we are, so I hope you enjoy.” He looks at Bryan and the others with a nod as he sets down pans and bowls of food, “Help yourself.” Namjoon smiles, grabbing a fork before reaching over, “What do you want?” He looks at Seunghyun, “I’m fine with whatever.” Namjoon nods, “Okay!”

Bryan watches with amazement as Namjoon fills the other’s plate quickly. His two friends are busy thanking Daesung and Hyungsoo as their own plates fill up. Sabrina takes her chance as everyone starts eating, “So, what do you do? Namjoon’s a great student, you?” Namjoon bites back his scowl, forcing a bite of carrot into his mouth. Seunghyun feels the younger’s annoyance, “I’m part of the police force.” Sabrina lets out a gasp, “Oh wow! That’s awesome!” He nods, “I suppose so. You?” The female blushes, “Oh, um, I’m a student along Namjoon. However, we’re getting our bachelors, not our doctorate, we’re not that smart.” Seunghyun smiles, “Namjoon’s always been advanced.”

Hyungsoo snorts, “ _He’s smart with books, not in the streets.”_ Daesung shakes his head, reaching over for another piece of meat, “ _I’m sure he’s improving.”_ The younger sighs, “ _If by improving you mean getting into more fights, and having me kill the remains, yeah. He’s improving.”_ Daesung chuckles, _“Well, least you have more support than last time.”_ Hyungsoo nods, keeping on a fake smile, through his peripheral vision, he sees Carter take careful bites and rubbing his other hand against his thigh.

_“How’s the new route?”_

_“It’s going alright. With the new ports, the members I sent out are able to get all the loot faster.”_

Hyungsoo spots it again. Taking his cup, he takes a sip and clears his throat, looking over at Seunghyun, “Ah, Seunghyun, I remembered, I want to go over all the spending that Namjoon and I have done so far. Just so we don’t go over.” Seunghyun nods, “I’ll see you after dinner then.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “I don’t even spend that much.” Bryan raises an eyebrow, “What, you give him an allowance or something?”

“Yeah. He’s my brother so I have to.”

Sabrina gasps, “That’s so adorable! But, Namjoon’s got an expensive taste.” A giggle leaves her, “You both must be well off.”

Daesung catches it this time. Carter reaches over with a shaky hand, taking his cup of water. Both him and Hyungsoo look at each other.

Namjoon sighs, “What are you guys doing here anyway?” Bryan hums, “Oh! Actually, I came back to pick up a few things, I’m going on a week on trip for some research.” Namjoon nods, “Oh, I see.” Bryan continues, “Sabrina came because he was bored, but I brought Carter along because he wanted to practice his Korean.”

Seunghyun clenches his jaw, taking another bite of steak. Namjoon takes a sip of his tea. Hyungsoo and Daesung smirk behind their bites of food.

“ _I’m sure you’ll forget everything you heard from anyone in this room._ ”

Black eyes meet light brown eyes.

“Y-Yes.”

Bryan and Sabrina turn to the other male, full of shock, “Woah! What did he say?!”

“Nothing! He just asked if I took classes!”

Hyungsoo nods at Daesung, “Are you all done? I’ll take care of the dishes.” Sabrina nods, “Yes! Thank you!” Nodding again, the male stands and walks around everyone, taking the dirty dishes. Seunghyun clears his throat, “Well then, Namjoon and I have to catch up. I’m sure you have to pack your necessities.” Standing, he turns to Carter, _“I hope that you’ll have my men’s conversation private.”_ Carter swallows and nods, keeping his eyes on his half-empty drink.

Namjoon shrugs, _“Didn’t even realize they were talking. Much less noticed he understood.”_ Hyungsoo nods, “Don’t worry about it. Seunghyun and I will catch up. Do the dishes and then head to the office.” Namjoon nods, watching as he and Seunghyun leave the dining area. Daesung takes his phone out, trying to distract himself.

Walking to the sink, Namjoon takes a deep breath, Sabrina had told Bryan she would help with the dishes too.

“How old’s your brother?”

“He’s turning 24 soon.” He sighs, “I need to plan a vacation back home for that.”

Sabrina hums, taking a plate and drying it, “D-Do you think—”

“Ah, Namjoon-ah! Where do you get that sickening sweet smelling body wash and face lotion? Jiyong’s been asking about it ever since you sent some last time.” Namjoon chuckles, “From the same place he gets his clothes.”

“That doesn’t help.”

Namjoon hums, “We’ll go shopping later yeah? Can’t have Seunghyun going back home without anything for his beloved.”

He notices, Namjoon notices how Sabrina winces and continues to dry plates with shaky hands. “Anyway, what were you saying Sabrina?” The girl shakes his head, staying silent this time.

* * *

 

Seunghyun nods, “I see. Anything else that’s been given?”  Hyungsoo shakes his head, “No nothing too much. With Ryu’s growing power in this state, being near to the capital helps with the cargo that you’re sending.” The elder nods, “That’s good. Profits have been constant, if not increasing sometimes.” Hyungsoo hums, reaching down with a lighter, “You’re so against Namjoon smoking, and look at you.” Seunghyun grunts, “Yeah, well I’m dying soon anyway.” Hyungsoo shakes his head, “Right.”

“So, these are his reports. They’ve all been published, all giving him full credit. But, most of the money won have been given to the medical school.” Seunghyun nods, taking the folder from the others hand, “It’s good that’s he’s given credit. Otherwise, we’d have actual problems.” He chuckles, “I’m pretty sure it’s because of his age though.” The other chuckles too, walking around the office again and grabbing another set of folders, “This, is the real important information though.”

“Ah, our good old names of those sacrificed thanks to Namjoon’s anger and such.”

The stack thumps against the coffee table, “Let’s see here. These are considered missing and these are the ones that have been officially found. All either under murder or suicide.”

“They’re all more males than females.”

“Yeah, all the ones that either bothered him, either wanting him to do their homework or those that have tried to use his name for their projects.” Seunghyun hums, taking a puff from his cigarette, “Anyone try something stupid on him?” Hyungsoo sighs, “Not the other necessarily, but he did get drunk once and brought over a drunk girl.” Seunghyun sighs, ready for a headache, “And?”

“I got them to stop, locked Joon in his bedroom, but the girl.”

Hyungsoo sighs dramatically, “I’m going to say, I’m honestly underpaid, jokingly, but she did her research. She was looking for anything valuable the next day.”

“Of course.”

A knock on the door makes Hyungsoo look over, “Come in.”

The door opens with Namjoon coming in, “Hey. Bryan’s about to leave. He wants to say goodbye.”

All three step out and walk back out to the living room.

Bryan turns around with a smile, “Ah! I wanted to say goodbye! I’m probably going to be gone for most three weeks or so.” Namjoon nods, “Call me whenever you get back, so we can leave some food prepared.” The male nods, “Yeah, will do!” Seunghyun smiles, “I hope you all have a safe trip. I’m not sure how long I’ll stay, but it was nice to meet some of Namjoon’s friends.” Sabrina gives a small goodbye and wave before helping Bryan with his bags.

All alone now, Carter swallows as Hyungsoo walks over to him. Seunghyun walks behind him, hands behind his back, “Hope everything goes well.” He sighs, stopping in front of the boy, Namjoon leaning on to his arm, “ _Be safe out there._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so close to just trashing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Join this dance again.


End file.
